Wizard Born
by Roseathorn3
Summary: Roxanne Weasley, daughter of George Weasley, thought that all she had to worry about once she turned eleven was avoiding her brother Fred's pranks, working up the courage to occasionally talk to someone outside the family, and learning magic. But when she doesn't receive her Hogwarts letter, Roxanne has a lot more to deal with. Squib law states, she has to go to Muggle school!
1. Chapter 1 The Missing Letter

1\. **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

2\. **Wattpad** : I am also posting this book on Wattpad under the same title and my username Roseathorn.

3\. **Cover Art** : The cover art was done by Pirrip at .com.

4\. **Summary** : Roxanne Weasley, daughter of George Weasley, thought that all she had to worry about once she turned eleven was avoiding her brother Fred's pranks, working up the courage to occasionally talk to someone outside the family, and learning magic. But when she doesn't receive her Hogwarts letter, Roxanne has a lot more to deal with. Squib law states, she has to go to Muggle school!

This is a next generation Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you enjoy, happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Missing Letter**

On platform 9 and 3/4, Roxanne Weasley paid close attention as the scarlet steam engine pulled into the station. Next year, she would be one of the students pouring off the train. Was it okay to immediately run to your parents? Yes, two Hufflepuff girls did just that. Was it okay to hug your parents now you were old enough to attend Hogwarts? Yes, though it seemed like most of the hugs were given by the parents. Roxanne relaxed and found herself imagining hopping off the train. With a list of new ideas for products Dad could sell in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Mum would hug her saying how proud they were. Her best friend would wave and remind her to write.

George Weasley squeezed Roxanne's shoulder. "Excited to see your brother?"

"I'm excited to give him a piece of my mind," Angelina Jonson now Weasley said.

But Roxanne knew Mum didn't mean it, she smiled up at Dad who winked at her. Still smiling she added Fred to her daydream. He was proudly telling Dad about the prank she helped him with, Mum was shaking her head just like she was doing now.

Fred Weasley II, who just finished his third year at Hogwarts, bolted out of a carriage closely followed by James Potter, another cousin, and Fred's best mate.

"Dad! We won the Quidditch Cup!" Fred yelled as Dad caught him in a hug.

Mum smiled, "we know dear."

"What? How?"

"Some of the cousins actually write letters home," Roxanne told Fred, before hugging him.

"I wrote," Fred insisted.

"With all the pranks you and James pulled I'm surprised you had any time to write at all." Mum tried to look upset while ruffling Fred's red hair.

"Yes, he helped James settle in a little too well," Harry Potter said, coming over one arm around James' shoulder the other around Albus'.

Roxanne suddenly became aware of the people watching their group. She inched closer to Mum.

"I sure did," Fred said proudly. "James now holds the Hogwarts record for most detentions during first year."

"Fred!" the three adults exclaimed.

"I know! No one thought it was possible to beat my record."

James was oddly quiet. Roxanne focused on him, now realizing Fred was providing the distraction. And, oh no, it looked like she and Albus were the targets. Roxanne tried to catch Albus' eye to warn him while also keeping an eye on Fred and James. She didn't want to get pranked when so many people were watching.

"The art of a good prank is not getting caught," Dad said, causing Uncle Harry to laugh and Mum to tut.

"No, it's to surprise," James said, as he threw something at Albus.

At the same time, Fred threw something at Roxanne.

Roxanne, on high alert, managed to dodge the object, which splattered yellow paint on a pillar. But unlike paint, it spread and evened out to cover the whole pillar.

Roxanne turned to see Albus spluttering, covered in green paint. As he opened his mouth to yell at James, Roxanne saw even the inside of his mouth was green. If he hid in a tree no one would be able to find him. Everyone around them was laughing.

Dad, not one to waste an opportunity, called, "New color explosions, in all primary house colors. Found exclusively at Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Roxanne remembered Dad telling her about them, apparently, the paint took a while to dry. She waved to get Albus' attention and mimed hugging James. Albus frowned, but did it anyway. James pushed him away, but it was too late he was now as green as his brother.

"I thought you said you were sorted into Gryffindor?" Albus said as he raised one green eyebrow at James, who stuck out a green tongue.

"Too bad you dodged, you look good in yellow." Fred grinned at her, "Miss me?"

Roxanne eyed him, in case he had another color explosion, "maybe." She blushed at her whisper. She had been working hard all year to speak up, but her voice always seemed to fail her when people were watching.

Fred draped an arm around her shoulders, "I missed you too." No judgment or teasing, that was why Fred was not just her brother but her best friend.

xxx

The summer holidays passed as usual, until one unassuming Wednesday near the end of July. Roxanne planned on spending the day in the back room of Dad's shop. The back room was where Dad invented new Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and her favorite place. She couldn't help much yet but she liked to watch and have him explain everything to her. But she abandoned this idea when she found Fred at the kitchen table tearing into his Hogwarts letter. Roxanne's heart gave a little jump she hadn't realized it was already time for the letters. She looked around eagerly, "Where's my letter?"

Fred shrugged, "The owl only had one letter."

Roxanne stared at her brother, waiting for him to grin and say he was joking, but he was too busy reading his own letter. "Liar."

Fred finally looked up, a frown on his face. "I'm not."

"I'm telling Mum." Hogwarts letters were too important for pranks, Roxanne raised her voice. "Mum, Fred's taken my letter."

"I did not," Fred yelled.

Mum came into the kitchen and put a comforting arm around Roxanne. Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her son, "Accio letter." Fred's letter flew towards her, but nothing else happened.

"He's hidden it," Roxanne said.

"I didn't! Maybe you didn't get in."

"Fred, go to your room," Mum pointed, "Now."

Fred stomped out of the kitchen muttering, "It was only a joke."

Mum squeezed Roxanne's shoulder. "I'll talk to Headmistress McGonagall and we'll straighten this all out."

Roxanne nodded and tried to remind herself it was a mistake or a really bad prank, that she'd jinx Fred for later.

Mum went to the kitchen fire, threw in a pinch of Floo Powder, and stuck her head in.

Roxanne waited.

"Yes Professor McGonagall, we're all fine. But there seems to be a mix-up."

Roxanne wished she could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Yes, we can't seem to find Roxanne's letter."

There was a long pause, Roxanne held her breath. Headmistress McGonagall was probably checking to see where her letter had gone.

"Oh," Mum abruptly pulled her head out of the fire. "I need to get your father, wait here." Mum stepped back into the fire, "Diagon Alley."

Roxanne stood trembling, something was wrong. Mum wouldn't get Dad unless something was really wrong.

"What's going on?" Fred said sticking his head into the kitchen.

Roxanne turned, her freckles standing out on her almost white face, "I don't know?"

Fred hurried over and pulled her into a hug, "It'll be okay Rox, you'll see. You know no one but me is allowed to mess with you."

"Was your letter normal?" Maybe it was a family thing and that was why Mum had to get Dad.

"Yeah, at least as much as I read."

Roxanne let go of that hope, she tried to laugh it off but her laugh sounded choked.

"Come on Rox, it can't be too bad, we are Weasley's aren't we?"

Roxanne nodded and tried to smile, that was true no matter what happened; she had her family. Then Dad stepped out of the fire followed by Mum. Mum seemed not to remember sending Fred to his room. Both her parents just looked at Roxanne. Roxanne held her breath but the silence went on so long that she started to feel light headed. She gasped loudly, breathing in fresh air. This broke the spell.

"Roxanne," Mum was using her soft voice, the voice she used for bad news. "You won't be going to Hogwarts."

"What? Why not?" Fred demanded.

"You know how kids with Muggle parents can be born with magic," Mum looked at both of them. Fred frowned at the change of subject but Roxanne nodded. "Well, sometimes kids with Wizard parents are born without magic."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Mum we know what a squib is."

But Roxanne understood even if Fred did not. "I'm a squib?" Roxanne wanted her parents to tell her she was wrong, tell her it wasn't true.

Fred looked at her like she was crazy. "You can't be, you're always making stuff I'm working on blow up and remember the time you fell out of the tree house."

Roxanne was shaking her head.

"You do remember." Fred's voice grew louder, until he was shouting. "How do you always know when I'm going to prank you if you don't have magic?"

"Fred, calm down," Mum told him.

"All I had to do to mess up your experiments was switch labels or take out a few parts, and Mum cast a cushioning spell around the tree house, and I always know you're going to prank me because that's what you do!" Roxanne was shouting now too.

"Blimey," Fred shouted.

Roxanne didn't know what to shout back, so she glared at her brother.

Fred crossed his arms not looking at her. "I don't believe it."

"I'm afraid it's true. Headmistress McGonagall showed me the book of Hogwarts students, Roxanne's name isn't in it."

"I assumed you were hiding your magic outburst," Dad said into the silence.

Mum smiled at Dad, her brown eyes bright with unshed tears. "And I thought they were only happening around your Dad."

Roxanne looked at her parents, "What's going to happen now?"

Dad rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not sure, Percy will know."

"It's traditional to send..." Mum paused then went on quickly (Roxanne wished they'd just say squib), "to a Muggle school."

Roxanne's eyes widened; she had only visited the Muggle World a few times. It was a place she knew so little about. Where she wouldn't know anyone. But her family wouldn't send her away, they'd find a way to make it right. They were Weasley's.


	2. Chapter 2 The Society for the Support of

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 The Society for the Support of Squibs**

The next morning Roxanne waited for Mum to call her down to breakfast, but the call didn't come. Perhaps she had been called into work. If that was the case she could expect a prank from her brother to let her know it was morning. But no prank came. Finally she gave up on waiting and slipped downstairs. Fred must be sick. Except he wasn't; he sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. When he saw Roxanne he said, "Mum went to work early."

Roxanne wrinkled her nose. He had spoken with his mouth full and the bright bits of cereal all mashed together made her decide to have toast.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked as she spread jam on her toast.

Fred frowned at her, "Yeah?"

"It's just when Mum goes to work early you usually wake me up." Roxanne watched her brother carefully. He continued to eat, but wouldn't look directly at her. Roxanne's blood boiled, "Why are you treating me different? I'm a squib, I'm not dying."

Fred's ears turned pink, but surprisingly he answered, "It's not fair, you can't get me back."

Roxanne wanted to laugh. It had been fair when he was three years older. It had been fair when it had been him and James against her. But now it was suddenly not fair because she didn't have magic? "We'll see about that," Roxanne said and took her toast up to her room.

Once out of his sight she took off running and found to her delight his door was unlocked. Setting the toast down she looked around. His favorite hiding spot was under the bottom drawer of his dresser. As quietly as she could she removed the drawer and looked at his current stash. Some canary creams, a box of fever fudge, and two color explosions, like he'd used at the train station, one red and one blue. She grabbed the red one and put the drawer back. She looked around the room again and smiled, this would be good.

After making her preparations she slipped out the door, careful not to bump it. Then went across the hall to her own room to wait. She kept her own door open, which was unusual and might tip Fred off, but she wanted to watch. A little while later Fred came up, he looked at her with pity and pushed his door open to enter his room. The color explosion fell from the top of the door right onto his head. Covering him in his house color of Gryffindor red. Fred tried to wipe the paint off, but stopped when he heard her giggle. He turned to look at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Fred started chuckling, and it turned into a full laugh, "You sure showed me, come give your brother a hug."

Roxanne giggled, "You'll have to catch me first." Then she ran. Normally Fred would have caught her easily, but the paint made him slip and slide around. He was turning everything from the walls to the furniture red. Fred and Roxanne were on either side of the sofa, laughing hard from the thrill of the chase, when Mum and Uncle Percy stepped out of the fire.

"Fred! What have you done?" Mum shouted, waving her hand at the color explosion paint all over the living room.

"It wasn't me, Roxanne."

Mum cut him off, "How dare you blame this on your sister, you know she can't use magic."

"Mum, it is my fault," the fun drained out of Roxanne, "I don't need magic to get even with Fred, I never have. Please don't treat me different now I'm a squib."

Mum eye's filled with tears making Roxanne feel worse.

But Uncle Percy simply said, "The proper term is Wizard born, and you are quite right nothing has changed. You were born this way."

Roxanne ran to give her uncle a hug. Mum waved her wand and all the color explosion mess disappeared. Except from Fred who's hair was still Gryffindor red, not his usual shade of Weasley red.

Roxanne was suddenly grateful for her own red hair, even though she always wished she'd inherited Mum's dark hair. At least she'd never stand out as much as Fred did right now.

"Roxanne?" Mum asked.

Roxanne looked at Mum, the tears had been brushed away and Mum held out her arms.

She nodded and let Mum hug her. She could never stay mad at her family for long, they were too important.

"Hang on, isn't she going to get yelled at for dropping a color explosion on me?" Fred demanded in mock outrage.

Mum ignored him and Roxanne stuck out her tongue.

Uncle Percy cleared his throat, "Shall we get down to business? I have a meeting at 1:30."

"Yes, I'm due back at work at 1:00 so we'd best get started." Mum said.

Fred and Roxanne exchanged a look as they followed Uncle Percy into the now clean leaving room.

"First off, I warn you there isn't much information about Wizard borns." Uncle Percy glanced at his papers, then cleared his throat. "Until the last century, the laws for Wizard borns were very crude. They could not register with the Ministry of Magic and thus were not considered Wizard citizens. Which meant they could not inherit, could not attend Wizarding school or work in Ministry jobs. In short they were not protected by our laws. It was encouraged but not mandatory to send Wizard born children to Muggle school. So they might find a place in the Muggle World."

Roxanne shivered. It sounded so cruel, just becoming a Muggle and forgetting the Wizarding World.

"This all changed when Idris Oakby founded the Society for the Support of Squibs or S.S.S. in 1893."

"She's on one of my chocolate frog cards," Fred interrupted, "I'll get it."

Roxanne watched him race up to his room. If Idris was on a chocolate frog card she must have done some really amazing things for Wizard borns.

"S.S.S. is a charitable organization with the main aim of helping Wizard borns live in the Wizarding World."

"Here it is!" shouted Fred as he jumped down the last few steps. As he sat he handed the card to Roxanne.

She looked at Idris Oakby. Idris smiled warmly up at her. She was a round, elderly woman with fluffy hair so white it looked blue. She had round, thick glasses that magnified her blue eyes and many wrinkles from years of smiling. Just looking at her made Roxanne feel better.

"Idris changed Wizarding law to ensure Wizard born children would be educated. And she created a school for such children. She served as both Headmistress and Professor. And after her pupils graduated she'd personally find positions for them or hire them to work at her school."

A school in the Wizarding World would still be with strangers. But Idris looked okay and it had to be better than leaving the Wizarding World.

"I'd like to go to her school," Roxanne said.

Uncle Percy's ears went red. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. After Miss Oakby's death in 1985 the school closed and the Society has become inactive."

Mum patted Roxanne's hand, "Don't worry, your Aunt Hermione is already working on starting S.S.S. up again."

Aunt Hermione was in charge of so many societies (house elves, werewolves, centaurs, to name a few) that Roxanne knew S.S.S. would be running again in no time. She smiled at Mum.

"Unfortunately the law is quite clear. Until there is a school in the Wizarding World; you will have to go to a Muggle school." Uncle Percy said.

Roxanne smile faded, why would he say that? There was still a month of summer vacation left. Surely Aunt Hermione would have the Squib School started by September 1st.

"Aunt Hermione is looking at schools and will bring the options by tomorrow." Uncle Percy said.

"You'll get to choose which school you want to go to," Mum said cheerfully, as if this was a good thing.

Roxanne, however, felt it was horrible she hardly even visited the Muggle World. How would she pick a Muggle school? How could she go to a school with strangers? But she pushed these thoughts back. There was a whole month for Aunt Hermione to start the Squib School so she wouldn't have to go. The grown-ups were just preparing her for the worse, or being careful, or something. She managed a nod and a small smile for Mum.

"Very good," Uncle Percy said, "A few last things. In the Muggle World you will need to dress and behave as a Muggle. And most importantly you can tell no one about the Wizarding World."

Roxanne nodded. Uncle Percy worried too much, she wasn't going to the Muggle World, so who would she tell?

xxx

The next day as promised Aunt Hermione came, Rose and Albus came with here. "Aunt Ginny says you're welcome to floo over to spend the day with James." Rose told Fred. She made sure to stand at least four feet away from him. Since the last time she'd seen him he'd put a fire salamander down the back of her shirt.

Fred raised his hands, "I come in peace and I want to see what school Roxy picks." He looked at Roxanne, to see if this would be okay.

Roxanne nodded, she didn't much care about picking a Muggle school and Fred at least would treat her like normal. Last night she had spied on him as he tried to figure out her color explosion trick. The ends of his hair were still Gryffindor red.

Albus noticed this and asked, "Why have you dyed your hair?"

Rose giggled. "Are you trying to look like Teddy?"

Fred, who idolized the older boy, grinned. "No, this new look is all thanks to Roxanne here."

Albus and Rose frowned at Roxanne, so she explained, "I played a little trick on Fred."

"It was brilliant," Fred added, always willing to appreciate a good prank even if he had been the recipient. "She somehow balanced one of my color explosions on the top of my door and when I went in." Fred held his fists over his head and lowered them slowly. When they reached his head he opened them wide, "Splat! Color everywhere."

Albus looked impressed.

Rose grinned and said sweetly, "You should know better than to mess with a red headed Witch."

Aunt Hermione cleared her throat. When they all turned to look at her, she motioned to what looked like hundreds of glossy brochures with pictures of kids and old stone buildings. Roxanne thought the pictures looked fake. Not only were the kids in them not moving but they seemed way too happy and clean to be real.

"I know it's a lot, but they're all excellent schools," Aunt Hermione said. "This is the one I was going to attend before I got my letter."

Rose took the brochure when Roxanne made no move to take it. "You were going to go to an all-girls school."

"Yes, they had the most rigorous curriculum," Aunt Hermione said.

"Their uniforms are orange."

Aunt Hermione ignored her daughter, "Would you like me to go over them with you?"

Roxanne shook her head. She wanted Aunt Hermione to go work on the Squib School so it wouldn't matter what Muggle school was picked.

"We'll help Roxanne, Mum," Rose said.

Roxanne nodded, at least with Rose, Albus, and Fred, she wouldn't have to pretend she cared.

"Alright, I have some work to do for S.S.S., I'll be back in a few hours with lunch."

"Okay Mum," Rose said, pushing her mum towards the fire.

"Floo home if you need me."

As soon as she was gone, Roxanne noticed her brother and cousins were watching her. To avoid their gaze, she picked up a few brochures, they were so slippery they were almost slimy. So without even glancing at them, she dropped them back on the table. Rose laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Albus asked the obvious question, "How will you pick?"

Roxanne shrugged, "We can mix them all up and I'll pick one at random."

"No you can't do that," Rose said, as if this idea was as welcome as a salamander.

"Yeah, we have to at least weed out the bad ones," Fred said.

"Aunt Hermione said they were all good schools," Roxanne pointed out.

"Yes, but Mum is a grown-up and doesn't always remember what's important," Rose argued.

"How about we pick five schools and you can draw from them," Albus proposed.

Roxanne shrugged. It didn't matter to her, but if it made everyone happy why not. Rose immediately pulled out parchment and a quill and began taking notes about the schools. Asking Roxanne questions she didn't know the answers to. Like, "Do you think you'll want more hands on learning or more traditional?"

"I don't know? What's hands on learning?"

Fred, on her other side, flipped through pamphlets discarding half of them.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

"I'm getting rid of the all-girls schools and the ones with Slytherin colored uniforms."

"You can't eliminate a school based on the uniform color," Rose said, pulling those back out of the pile. "Besides, red heads look good in green."

Fred snickered at this, "I can get rid of the all-girls ones right?"

Roxanne shrugged, which the others took to mean yes.

Albus was the most helpful, saying things like, "At this school you'd get your own room, keep pile you think?" And, "This one only lets you write home once a week, you don't want to go there."

Even with Rose double checking the others decisions it took a surprisingly short time to narrow the list down to five schools. "Are you really going to leave it up to chance?" Rose asked.

Roxanne nodded, but put up her hand when Fred went to grab the pile, "I want Albus to mix them up." She knew better than to close her eyes around Fred, and she didn't think Rose could leave it to chance. Albus solemnly took the stack and mixed them up behind his back. After glaring at her brother, Roxanne closed her eyes and reached out. The first brochure her fingers touched she grabbed. "Fieldspark Progressive School." The pamphlet showed a large gray stone building on the top of a grassy hill.

They all stared at it, then Fred said, "You're really going."

Roxanne nodded. It was starting to feel like she would really be going and she didn't like how tight that made her chest feel. But there was still a month until school started, picking a Muggle school didn't change that.

Some of her feelings must have showed on her face because Fred suddenly said. "Look on the bright side, James and I can't pull pranks on you at Fieldspark!"

"And no one will treat you differently because of your last name," Albus said, "You'll get to be your own person."

"And you'll get to learn things not even our parents know," Rose said.

Roxanne tried to smile because she knew each of them thought they found the one good thing about going to Muggle school. But would they think those things were important if it was them? Would they be happy to give up everything they knew to be free from pranks, or expectations, or for a little knowledge? Roxanne didn't think so.


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping, Shoes, and Scarfs

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter** **3 Shopping, Shoes, and Scarfs**

In one week, either thanks to Aunt Hermione's organizational skills or magic, Roxanne had a thick Fieldspark welcome package. The first thing she read was her acceptance letter. Printed on a crisp white paper, instead of parchment. It made it seem intimidating and cold.

Miss Roxanne Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Fieldspark Progressive School. Here at Fieldspark we believe education should be both challenging and fun. We hope you will find Fieldspark to be your home away from home.

We look forward to seeing you on September 1st. Someone from the school will be at Kings Cross Station, platform 6 to escort the students from London. All students are to arrive no later than 9:30 as the train departs at 10:00. (That was good, it meant she wouldn't have to go to platform 9 ¾ to see her brother and many cousins off to Hogwarts.)

Next was a list of all the things she would need for school. It was two pages long and far more detailed than the list her brother received each year. She was relieved to see the uniform was similar to the Hogwarts uniform (minus the over robe of course), in burgundy plaid and navy blue. But it was proceeded by the ominous note to "See the school's code of conduct handbook, for the Fieldspark dress code. Students in violation will receive a detention." There was also an order form for her sheets, pillows, comforter, towels, and other such things. Apparently she got to pick what colors she wanted, which seemed unnecessarily complex.

But the section that Roxanne didn't even know where to start with was the school supplies.

1" binders - 7 (she hoped this didn't mean what she thought it did)

Dividers - 24

Folders - 7

Reams of paper (What was a ream?)

Pens - black, blue, and red

Highlighters - yellow, blue, green, and pink (this had to be a joke)

Markers - minimum 16 set

Crayons - minimum 24 set (seriously were did Muggles get these names?)

Pencils - traditional or mechanical

Day planner

Scientific calculator - X55 or XL59 (this really had to be joke, who could understand what X55 meant?)

The thickest thing in the packet was the Fieldspark code of conduct handbook. Which after skimming, turned out to be the book of rules. The book went on and on with pages full of rules and consequences most she didn't understand. Roxanne felt sick to her stomach. How was she going to go to this place?

To distract herself she asked, "Mum where am I going to get my school supplies?"

"Your Dad is taking you tomorrow, while I take Fred to Diagon Alley," Mum answered.

"And Dad knows where to get all this stuff?" Roxanne asked doubtfully. As far as she knew, Dad rarely left the Wizarding World.

"Roxanne, stop worrying," Mum said. Which wasn't a yes.

xxx

The shopping trip wasn't so bad, but now Roxanne had to face the Weasley family dinner. Every year, after they got school supplies the whole family went to the rebuilt Burrow for a family dinner cooked by Grandmum Weasley. The party was held in the garden as the family had long out grown the inside of the Burrow. This year Roxanne was dreading it. She was sure everyone at the Burrow would be talking about how she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts.

Dad must have sensed her mood because as they entered he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry your brother and James have something planned. Which will no doubt distract everyone."

Roxanne hoped so, but she didn't hold her breath.

"How was shopping?" Rose asked, before Roxanne even managed to get a plate.

Albus silently handed her one with all her favorite foods.

"Thanks. It was good... different, but good."

"How was it different?" Rose asked, pulling out some parchment and a quill to take notes.

Roxanne did her best to describe the department store where Dad and her had bought all the supplies on her list, and many other things besides. Helped by the increasingly friendly sales lady.

Rose filled up two rolls of parchment before she got to the question it seemed she had been dying to ask. "Can I look at your school books?"

Roxanne stared, she hadn't once thought of school books. Not all day shopping in the Muggle store or when she'd first read the list. Did Muggles not need school books? No that was silly, right?

"Roxanne," Rose was waving her quill in front of Roxanne's face and had been do so for a while.

"There were no books on my list," Roxanne said. She knew there weren't she just wished she knew why.

"Then when do you get your books?" Rose asked, clearly disappointed.

Roxanne shrugged, hoping getting her books wasn't some sort of test.

"I bet you get them at school. Cause you don't really need them anywhere else," Albus said.

Roxanne twitched, she hadn't thought he was listing.

Rose gestured for him to go on.

"Maybe the school lends the books for a year, so even poor students will have them. That's the way I would do it."

Roxanne nodded. Remembering all the stories about how poor the Weasley's had been when their parents were kids.

"I wouldn't do it that way," Rose snapped.

Albus made a face at her, "that's because you're selfish and want to look at Roxanne's school books."

"I am not selfish," Rose said, her face turning pink, "I'll prove it." With that she darted off, leaving Roxanne and Albus.

Roxanne watched hoping to see whatever Rose was going to do, to prove she wasn't selfish.

Albus shook his head, grinning a little. "I think she's a little jealous of you."

Roxanne tried to read Albus' expression, he didn't look like he was joking, "But she gets to go to Hogwarts."

"Not until next year," Albus said, then with a smile he headed in the direction Rose had gone.

The next person to seek her out was Granddad Weasley. Thankfully after she had finished eating. "Roxanne, your Dad tells me you got a clock today that runs off electricity."

Roxanne nodded and fixed a smile to her face, "But we can't try it because our walls don't have electricity in them."

"Of course. I wonder how the Muggles get the electricity in the walls in the first place?" He looked side long at Roxanne. "Do you think they'll teach that?"

"I don't know? Muggles use it all the time so I guess they'd know how it works." Roxanne said, and then added what she knew he wanted to hear, "I'm sure I can find out."

"Excellent, while you're there could you also try to find out how planes stay up?"

Roxanne nodded her smile a little less bright, "I'll try."

"Oh and com-putters, how do the mice control them?"

"Granddad, I'm not sure I'll learn all of this my first year. We're not allowed pets."

"I know, isn't it exciting? I would give my broom to be going with you to Muggle school." Granddad Weasley's eyes were gleaming, which made him look much younger.

"I wish you could come," Roxanne told him, her smile real this time.

The next person to find her was Fred. When he approached, Roxanne held up her hand to stop him.

"What?" Fred asked, perplexed.

"That's close enough, I know you and James are planning something," Roxanne said.

"How do you know?" Fred asked his face lighting up with a grin.

"Dad," Roxanne said simply.

Fred nodded. Their father had been pulling pranks so long that he had a sixth sense about when others were pulling them. "Don't worry, you're not the target. You're actually the inspiration," Fred told her, closing the distance between them.

This made Roxanne even more nervous, "what's the prank?" She looked around, trying to spot James without taking her eyes off her brother.

"It's already started, but I didn't come to talk to you about pranks. I wanted to know how you are?"

"I'm fine. What do you mean already started?" Roxanne had finally spotted James across the yard teasing Albus.

"I know you don't want to go to Muggle school..." Fred trailed off.

"Of course I don't want to go, but I have to," Roxanne tried to sound matter-of-fact.

"Only until Aunt Hermione starts up the squib school," Fred said quickly, he had heard the tremble in her voice.

Roxanne nodded and tried to smile, but for some reason Fred being nice was making her feel like crying.

"You'll be okay, right?" Fred asked, watching her with a small frown of worry.

"I'll be fine, Fieldspark is a good school, everyone says so." Roxanne begged him with her eyes not to ask any more, all she had left was her pride.

Fred nodded, "So James and I set the prank to start after dessert, and a few people have already been affected." Fred pointed to Rose and Albus. Who were sitting on the ground trying to remove their shoes. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were also trying, but they were sitting in chairs.

Roxanne looked quizzically at Fred, "what's the joke."

"Well, you know how you got all mad at me for treating you different even though you're not any different? And I know how you hate people talking about you."

Roxanne nodded slowly. Granddad Weasley and Roxanne's Dad were now sitting, Dad laughing as he pulled at one of Granddad's shoes. No wait. Granddad hadn't been wearing green leather shoes, Dad had. Roxanne looked and sure enough Granddad's brown loafers were on Dad's feet. She checked the other pairs. They were all wearing each others shoes. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed Uncle Ron now had on Aunt Hermione's floral ballet flats. Giggling, Roxanne turned back to Fred, "but how? why?"

Fred grinned. "Anyone who talks about you will have their shoes switched, and they won't come off until they've walked a mile. Its a Muggle saying."

Roxanne wasn't the only one who'd noticed now and was finding it funny. "Isn't that a little mean making everyone walk is shoes that don't fit?"

"The spell resizes the shoes, they're just not the style the new owner might have chosen," Fred said wickedly.

"Fred! You undo this right now!" Teddy roared hobbling towards Fred, in Victoire's wedge sandals.

"Got to go!" Fred said, and took off running wearing her purple trainers.

She looked down to see she now had his red trainers on. She lifted a foot and tried to pull one off, and squeaky voice said, "walk a mile." Laughing Roxanne ran after Fred, she easily over took Teddy, but was soon joined by more and more of the family. Most of them 'went their mile' by chasing after Fred and James. And after, no one wanted to talk about Roxanne. They were too busy switching shoes back and plotting revenge.

xxx

A week later, Mum announced after dinner, "Now, as we'll have to leave extra early to get to Kings Cross Station on time. I want you both to pack your trunks tonight."

Roxanne went to her room and began to pack to the sounds of Fred turning his room upside down looking for things. She had just put the last of her uniform into her trunk when Fred banged into her room, "Have you seen my scarf?"

Roxanne glared at her brother, "Have you heard of knocking?"

Fred wasn't listening, he had pounced on her trunk, "You took it." He pulled something out. "Oh," Fred held Roxanne's school scarf, which was missing the gold bands that his scarf would have had, if he'd found it.

"Fred! You've messed up all my packing."

"You didn't tell me your school stuff is Gryffindor colors," Fred accused. As if that was the reason for him acting like a Niffler around shinny things.

"They're not, Fieldspark's colors are burgundy and navy blue."

Fred frowned. "You should wear Gryffindor colors, Weasley's have been in Gryffindor for centuries."

"What I wear doesn't matter because I'm not going to Hogwarts," Roxanne shouted. "And if you don't get out of my room I'll tell Mum about you-know-what that you've hidden you-know-where!"

Fred went pale and backed quickly out of the room, "Okay Roxy, I'm going."

Dad met him in the hallway, he'd probably come to see what all the yelling was about. "You know the family saying. Beware the red-headed Witch!"

Fred nodded, "you got that right."

Roxanne got even angrier, and screamed, "I'm not a Witch!"

For some reason this caused Dad and Fred to burst out laughing.

She stared at them as they struggled to breath, and her anger was replaced by confusion.

Mum came up the stairs, "What's going on?"

Roxanne shook her head, as Fred said, "Red hair (laughter) not (laughter) witch (more laughter)."

Dad was laughing so hard he couldn't seem to stand up and was leaning on Mum and the wall for balance. Fred's face was turning as red as his hair. Roxanne started to grin, her dad and brother had gone crazy. Mum, who of course hadn't understood Fred's explanation was looking in confusion from Dad to Fred to Roxanne, who had started to giggle. The laughter was infectious. From Fred's scrunched up red face and Dad's stumbling to Mum's confusion. It just got sillier and sillier as no body seemed to be able to stop. It finally ended with them all out of breath sitting on the floor in the hallway. Hugging and smiling like the crazy family they were. In that moment Roxanne felt she could do anything because she was a member of this family.

But later that night, even though she tried to hang onto that feeling, all she could think about was going into the Muggle World. Surrounded by strangers who would expect her to know how planes stayed up.


	4. Chapter 4 Fieldspark

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Fieldspark**

The next day Roxanne was awake and dressed in her new school uniform hours before Mum called her and Fred down to breakfast. Just watching Fred eat made her feel queasy.

"Roxanne, you've got to eat something," Mum pleaded.

"Yeah," Fred said with his mouth full, "You never know what those Muggles will give you."

"Fred!" Mum scolded.

"What? Grandmum Weasley said Uncle Harry was practically starved."

"That was different. I'm sure you'll love the food Roxy," Mum said.

"I'm not hungry," Roxanne said, not looking at the food or Mum.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mum asked.

"It's just nerves," Dad said, walking into the kitchen wearing his bright purple dragon hide jacket. "Right Roxy?"

Roxanne nodded glumly; though it might be worth it to be sick for a year. So she didn't have to go.

"That's the spirit," Dad said, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"George, you're not wearing that to the station are you?" Mum asked.

"Course I am, I wear it every year." Dad replied.

"For Platform 9 ¾," Mum reminded Dad.

"I think I forgot to pack something," Roxanne said hurrying from the table.

xxx

Later right before they disapparated, Dad whispered, "The whole Weasley clan wants to see you off." Roxanne only had time to widen her eyes before she was pressed into nothingness. When they emerged in an ally near Kings Cross Station, she found Fred and Dad laughing. "Don't worry, your Mum thought you wouldn't want to make a big a scene."

Roxanne glared at Dad, while Mum said, "What did you tell her?" It was like this that they entered Platform 6.

"Name, please." A woman wearing a navy blue blazer with the Fieldspark crest, barked at Roxanne. She had a sharp nose and pointed chin, that look even more sever because her gray hair was pulled into a tight bun at back of her head.

Roxanne wanted to hide behind her parents, but she managed to whisper, "Roxanne, um Weasley."

"Speak up," the woman said.

Roxanne looked to Dad for help, but he only nodded encouragingly.

It was Fred who came to her rescue, "She said her name's Roxanne Weasley."

The woman gave Fred the evil eye and then made a check mark on her clipboard. "This car is for Fieldspark students, stow her luggage then say your goodbyes. We like all the students to be on board 30 minutes before departure." Then the woman left to check another student off her list.

"What a toad!" Fred said.

"Fred, manners," Mum said.

"But I bet Umbridge was worse," Fred continued.

"Much worse," Dad agreed as he and Fred loaded Roxanne's trunk.

"Now, I've packed you a lunch, but here's some Muggle money if you'd like to buy something." Mum said, handing Roxanne some bits of paper. Roxanne took the supposed money and let her Mum hug her, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Write us loads of letters, the owls will see we get them," Dad said.

"All Fieldspark students please get on the train."

"Goodbye Roxy, I know you'll do us proud," Dad said, giving her a hug.

Fred awkwardly gave her a quick hug. "See you sis."

"I love you," Mum said, tears in her eyes.'

Roxanne's eyes also filled with tears, "Please don't make me go." As soon as she said it she wished she hadn't, she had wanted to be brave.

"Honey you'll be fine," Mum said, hugging her tight.

"Weasley, on the train," the clipboard lady snapped at them. Roxanne turned and stumbled up the steps, her vision blurred by her tears. In the car, all she could see were a lot of blue and red blobs in two long rows. This car must not have individual compartments like the Hogwarts Express.

"Is the little baby crying?" A boy's voice asked, rudely.

"Shut up, Richie," a much nicer voice said. "It's okay sweetie, you'll like Fieldspark once we get there, most of the teachers are much nicer than Ms. Vilask." The girl looked about Victoire's age with short blond hair. She wasn't as pretty as Victoire, but few girls were. "I'm Tara," the girl introduced herself, "What's your name?"

Roxanne gulped and rubbed her face, then whispered, "Roxanne."

"What a pretty name. Sit right here Roxanne. These are the seats reserved for first years so you can have someone your age to talk to. And I'm setting right back there, if you need anything."

Roxanne didn't care about having someone to talk to. She wanted to be left alone.

"You should wave to your family so they know you're okay." Tara said, waving at the Weasley's who were still on the platform. Roxanne turned to look. Sure enough, there they were arguing with , who was trying to get them to leave the platform.

Roxanne waved half-heartedly but Fred saw and pointed it out to their parents. Dad beamed and waved before pulling Mum off down the platform. Mum waved sadly, and Fred mouthed something that looked like, "Be a Gryffindor." Roxanne nodded, feeling less like a brave Gryffindor than usual.

As Fred ran to catch up to their parents Roxanne saw a boy her own age glare at him. His parents and older brother were hurrying towards the Fieldspark car. "You're late Sevastian Prince." Ms. Vilask said addressing the boy.

Sevastian glared, arms crossed at the world in general as his parents said a quick goodbye to him. His brother, who was clearly not going to Fieldspark, stood by bored and eager to get to his own platform. Sevastian was bundled onto the train and his family did not stay for one last wave. Tara tried to comfort Sevastian like she had Roxanne. He ignored her and then proceeded to ignore Roxanne. They sat in silence as Ms. Vilask boarded and took one more head count as the train began to move.

Roxanne stared out the window and Sevastian began to sketch in a notebook. The older students chattered around them. When it was lunch time, many students went with to the dining cart to purchase lunch. While the rest pulled out packed lunches. Sevastian did neither, and Roxanne couldn't help but hear his stomach growling. She silently offered him half her sandwich.

He glared at her, "No thanks, freak," and then pushed the offering away, causing it to fall to the floor of the train car. Without a glance at the fallen sandwich he went on in a sharp whisper, "I don't like red headed Witches."

Roxanne's eyes filled with tears, and she turned toward the window to hide them. Dad had called her that last night, when everything had seemed so possible.

"Roxanne, what happened? Did you drop your sandwiches? Here, you can have half of mine." Tara was back. Roxanne shook her head. "If you change your mind I'll save it for you." Tara said before finally leaving to sit with her friends.

Sevastian didn't say anything during this interruption, just sat stiffly next to her. Roxanne found herself wondering what Fred and James were up to. They were probably planning the first prank of the year. Roxanne smiled at the thought and tried to guess what they might be planning based on what supplies Fred had.

"First years, why is there a sandwich on the ground?" Ms. Vilask was back and baring down on them. Roxanne and Sevastian shared a brief wide-eyed look before Sevastian narrowed his eyes and looked away. Roxanne dropped to the floor to pick up the offending sandwich. "At Fieldspark littering will not be tolerated."

"It was an accident Ms. Vilask," Tara spoke up from her seat.

"Be that as it may, it should have been picked up immediately so it will not attract ants."

"Ants on a train," Roxanne heard Sevastian mutter as she passed him to throw away the sandwich.

"What was that?" Ms. Vilask barked.

Roxanne shook her head, trying to communicate without words that she hadn't said anything.

But Ms. Vilask seemed to think Roxanne was refusing to answer. She looked at Sevastian, "Well?" But he just stared defiantly back. "If you won't tell me you can both join me for detention Friday night."

Sevastian didn't speak up, and Roxanne couldn't have spoken if she wanted to. "Detention it is." Ms. Vilask said.

It was too much. Roxanne had to giggle It was a good thing Ms. Vilask had left to tell off some boys who were being rowdy or she would have been very angry. Roxanne tried to hide her smile. Dad would be so proud, she had gotten a detention before even seeing Fieldspark. Sevastian looked at her like she was crazy.

She smiled at him evilly and whispered, "In my family we have a saying. Beware the red headed Witches, because we always get even." Sevastian was leaning as far away from her as he could without leaving his seat.

"You don't scare me, freak."

"And you don't scare me." Roxanne held his gaze for a moment before turning back to the window feeling like Dad and Fred were next to her. With them by her side she could face down anything.

xxx

When the train arrived at the station Ms. Vilask herded them to a bus. Then they were driving through very picturesque country side. Roxanne wasn't paying attention to any of it, her mind was busy imagining what Fred and her cousins were doing. Knowing Fred and James she bet at least one color explosion had been set off.

The bus turned a corner and Fieldspark was there. There was not one stone building but many scattered all over the large grounds. The buildings were all different, some tall, some long and wide. They were even made of different kinds of stone or bricks. Yet they all had a sameness to them that Roxanne couldn't identify. They were enclosed all around by a tall stone and iron fence. The grass was green, but not as green as in the brochure. But it wasn't the grass or the building that brought Roxanne back from her day dream. It was the crowd swarming around the building just inside the gate were their bus had come to a stop. Out of habit she searched for the tell-tale Weasley hair, and when she couldn't find it she started to panic. The older students were in a rush to get off the bus, and join the crowd, but Roxanne had frozen in her seat. She couldn't do this, not by herself.

Tara popped back on the bus, "Come on you two, I'll show you to your dorm."

Roxanne looked to see who else Tara was talking to and saw Sevastian, his arms crossed, glaring at the world. "I can find my own way."

"Of course you can, but as you're both in my house, it'll be quicker if I show you," Tara said.

"House?" Roxanne had thought Muggle schools wouldn't have houses. How did they sort students without the sorting hat? Thinking as hard as she could about it, in an attempt to block out the many people, Roxanne followed Tara.

"Yes, we're in house Watt after James Watt, a famous inventor. All the houses are named after famous people, Mozart, Newton, Galileo, Picasso. Mostly men, which is totally sexist, I know." Roxanne was having trouble keeping up with Tara. Both physically while pulling her trunk along and mentally. It was like Tara was speaking a different language. "You'll like House Watt through; we have the two best house parents. It makes up for it being the furthest away from everything else."

"Good, so it's... Quiet," Sevastian said sarcastically.

Roxanne was momentarily distracted from her confusion as one corner of her mouth twitched up.

"Hardly." Tara seemed to have missed his sarcasm. "With 64 students no house can be considered quiet. And with Fieldspark's focus on both science and the arts, there's always someone learning to play an instrument. Last year we had two violinists and a trumpet player, it was awful."

Roxanne wondered what a violin was and how exactly it was awful. And 64 students in her house, plus all those other houses Tara had named. It was a lot to take in.

"Here we are, House Watt," Tara stopped at the last in a row of five stone buildings. It was three stories tall, not very wide, but long and had that sameness Roxanne noticed earlier. Then it hit her, all the building were grounded and heavy looking with no magic to hold them up. Tara led them in, "The first floor has the common room, a study, and a kitchen for snacks. Meals are served in the dinning hall. The second floor is boy's dorms and the third floor is girl's." Sevastian set off immediately for a flight of stairs. "Look for the door with your name on it," Tara called after him. To Roxanne she said, "Do you want a tour or head straight up to your room?"

The house seemed deserted. Roxanne wanted to know her way around before she had to worry about running into people. "Um tour."

"Great, leave your stuff here." Tara said and led the way to the kitchen. It was full of silver boxes and Roxanne couldn't even began to guess what they were for. "Anyone can take stuff in the fridge, so don't let the older boys tell you differently. But first years aren't allowed to use the stove or oven without supervision so if you want to cook, ask first." Tara looked at Roxanne for a response.

Roxanne nodded, a decided she'd better avoid touching anything in this room.

Tara smiled and moved through the doorway saying, "Through here is the common room." It was a large room with several mismatched couches and chairs. They were all grouped around a large black box with a moving picture. Roxanne had thought pictures in the Muggle World couldn't move. Then the picture started talking like a painting. Then it disappeared to show a blue advertisement. Then it was back and the woman in the moving picture was rubbing something on her skin that was turning it orange.

"What's that?"

Tara gave her a quizzical look, "It's an infomercial, someone must have left the telly on."

Roxanne frowned. Was the black box an info-something? Telly? Everything was so different and confusing.

Suddenly a girl popped up from the floor in front of one of the couches, "I turned it on, Miss Rafferety said it was alright." The girl was thin with curly blond hair and blue eyes. She skipped over to them and the top of her head only came up to Roxanne's nose. She was wearing a ratty pair of gray sweatpants and a faded blue shirt. "I'm Mandy, I'm so glad to be here at Fieldspark, aren't you?" Mandy said smiling broadly.

"I'm Tara and this is Roxanne, she's also a first year, it's good to see you're so excited."

Mandy nodded and then turned to Roxanne, "Do you want help unpacking? I've already finished in my room."

Though Roxanne was taller than Mandy, she felt dwarfed by the girl's energy. She wanted to be left alone, but both Tara and Mandy were watching her with expectant faces so she said, "Um, sure."

"Great." Tara clapped her hands. "There's not much else to see- through there is the study, and like I told Sevastian, girl's dorms are on the third floor. I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." Tara turned and went back towards the front door, probably eager to get back to her own friends.

"Where's your stuff? Is it already in your room?"

Roxanne shook her head, "It's in the hall."

Mandy grinned and grabbed Roxanne's hand, "Well come on then." Then she skipped towards the hall, pulling Roxanne behind her. Roxanne resisted, it wasn't that she disliked Mandy but it had already been a long hard day. She didn't feel up to the task of talking with yet another stranger, especially one so energetic.

When they reached the hall, Mandy grabbed Roxanne's book bag, then hefted one side of her trunk. For such a small girl, she was strong. Roxanne lifted the other side of the trunk trying to think of a nice way to ask Mandy to leave her alone. By the second floor of the stairs Roxanne had stopped trying to think and was trying not to drop her end of the trunk. Mandy smiled sympathetically, "Almost there."

Roxanne ducked her head and focused on each step. At the top Mandy lead the way down a long hallway. It seemed longer to Roxanne because it was so plain. The walls and doors were painted white. The floor was a grayish carpet, thin and hard. The only color came from the name tags on each door, the neon colors painful against the white.

"First years are at the end of the hall," Mandy said, "You're the first to get here," she laughed, "After me that is."

Roxanne nodded wondering if Mandy would go away on her own if she didn't say anything.

"Here's your room." Mandy stopped in front of the second to last door. The door had two name tags, "Scarlet Gilpatric" in bright yellow and "Roxanne Weasley," in bright pink. "I'm in the room across the hall." Mandy pointed at a door with a green tag, "Amanda Patterson" and "Patricia Harrington" in orange.

Roxanne nodded again and opened her door. It was a plain white room with two beat-up desks, two tired beds, and two large wardrobes made of some ugly green material. There was a single light on the ceiling and one window.

Mandy set down her side of the trunk and ran to the window and opened it. "Oh, you have such a nice view. My window looks out on the Mozart's House."

Roxanne didn't grin, the only nice thing about the room was it looked out on something a little better. She longed for her room at home, with the night sky painted on her ceiling.

"Once you get your stuff unpacked it will look more homey," Mandy assured her.

Roxanne nodded and opened her trunk, sitting on top of her Fieldspark things was a red and gold scarf. Roxanne grinned, Fred must have slipped it into her trunk so she could wear Gryffindor colors.

"What's that, is it from your old school?" Mandy asked.

Roxanne shook her head and gave up hoping Mandy would leave on her own. "It's my brothers, he must have switched it with mine." Roxanne carefully folded the scarf and put it in a drawer in the wardrobe. Where she discovered her sheets and comforter.

"Oh, your comforter is so beautiful. Purple is my second favorite color after pink," Mandy said, pulling out the comforter and sheets. Then with out a word she began to make the bed. Roxanne helped her and then they both stepped back to look at the effect. "Much better," Mandy said. Roxanne silently agreed. Then they started unpacking Roxanne's uniforms and other clothes. Mandy pulled them out of the trunk and Roxanne put them away in the wardrobe. Mandy also took off the price tags that Roxanne hadn't know she could remove. This seemed to dampen Mandy's cheerfulness.

It took Roxanne a while to notice Mandy had stopped chattering, and a few more minutes to think of something to say. "You don't have to do that."

Mandy grinned, "I'm glad to help." Then she glanced down at the pile of tags the top reading £29.99 and sighed, "You have so many nice things."

Roxanne shrugged, not sure if Mandy was complimenting her or if she meant something else. It was so hard to tell with Muggles. But for some reason Mandy blushed. They continued unpacking Roxanne's things in an awkward silence. When they were almost done, Tara bust in.

"There you two are, you've got to come see. A billionaire's kid is arriving by helicopter!"

Roxanne didn't know what a billionaire or a helicopter was. But Tara said it in the same tone of voice as one of her cousins would say, "Someone is arriving by dragon!"

"Let's go!" cried Mandy, racing after Tara.

Roxanne paused only long enough to grab Fred's Gryffindor scarf.


	5. Chapter 5 Scarlet

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Scarlet**

Roxanne ran after the others. Soon she reached the edge of what looked like a Quidditch pitch, minus the hoops. She stopped next to Mandy and Tara who were searching the sky.

"Are we far enough away?" Roxanne asked.

"What?" Tara turned to look at Roxanne.

Roxanne was about to repeat herself when Mandy pointed at the sky and yelled, "There it is!" Tara forgot all about Roxanne as she turned to watched the helicopter. It was like nothing Roxanne had ever seen. Made of metal and glass and though it was not as big as a dragon it looked big enough to squash them. Roxanne turned to run and found a crowd of students had formed behind them. Everyone was looking up except Sevastian, he was watching Roxanne with a smirk on his face. Roxanne blushed and immediately turned back around. Clearly this helicopter wasn't something Muggles were afraid of.

It wasn't moving very quickly but it was creating a lot of wind, "How does it stay up?"

"The propellers," Mandy said, pointing at something on the helicopter.

Roxanne nodded, but she had no idea what Mandy was pointing at.

"Haven't you ever seen a helicopter before?" Sevastian asked snidely.

Roxanne hoped no one else could hear him over the created wind. The helicopter set down gently and the side of it opened. A man who looked to be her father's age helped a girl her own age out. Roxanne gasped, if she didn't know any better she would have sworn they were Weasley's. They both had red hair the same shade as Roxanne's.

"Wow, are you related?" Mandy asked, turning to look at Roxanne for the first time since leaving her room. She had her cheerful smile. Roxanne shook her head, then Mandy giggled. "Why did you bring your brother's scarf?"

Roxanne blushed. She couldn't tell Mandy the truth, that when she had thought they were running for their lives. She had paused to grab the only thing she didn't want to lose if a dragon burned down Watt house.

Mandy smiled, "You didn't mean to did you? You got so caught up in the moment you forgot to put it down. I do that all the time." Roxanne nodded, not meeting Mandy's eyes.

"Is that really what happened?" Sevastian hissed at Roxanne. The helicopter had stopped moving and Mandy was able to hear this comment.

"Hello, I'm Mandy. Have we met? What's your name? Are you friends with Roxanne too?" Mandy smiled and held her hand out to Sevastian.

He looked at the hand distastefully, "No, and NO."

Mandy laughed as if he'd made a joke, "Is your name No?"

"No!" Sevastian glared at Mandy when she giggled again, and stood a little taller. "My name is Sevastian Samuel Prince." A couple of people behind them snickered. Sevastian turned, his hands clenched, "Shut it."

A tall boy backed by a group of his friends stepped forward and said with a mocking bow, "Why don't you make us, your highness?"

Sevastian was tense with anger in every line of his small frame.

But Mandy said clearly, "Don't make fun, its not like anyone gets to pick their name."

Roxanne started edging away from the whole group, hoping she'd be able to slip off unnoticed.

"The shows over, back to your houses. Everyone needs to be in uniform and at the welcome banquet in one hour." A large woman in Fieldspark colors shouted at the group. She had a very loud if not pleasant voice, that promised repercussions to those that did not listen to her. Some of the students grumbled under their breath but no one lingered. Sevastian hurried to put distance between himself and the boys. Thus left Mandy and Roxanne behind.

xxx

Back at the door to their rooms, Mandy said, "I've got to change, but want to walk down to dinner together?"

Roxanne nodded and retreated into her room and closed the door, glad to finally have a moment to herself. She carefully put the Gryffindor scarf away and then flopped down on her bed. The door banged open and the red-headed girl from the helicopter walked in. Dragging not one but two suitcases big enough for Roxanne to fit in.

"Hello, I'm Scarlet Gilpatric, you must be my roommate."

Roxanne sat up and nodded, she had been looking forward to a few minutes to herself.

Scarlet looked Roxanne's side of the room over. "You obviously come from a good family, that's good at least, if I have to be here."

Roxanne blinked what were the odds her roommate also didn't want to be at Fieldspark, "you don't want to be here either?"

Scarlet sat next to Roxanne. "No! I should be in America starring on the Starz Dance Competition, not stuck in this drab school. Were you sent here against your will too?" Scarlet's skin was so tan you could barely see her freckles and her face was rounder than Roxanne's. But at a glance they looked like sisters.

Roxanne nodded, a little in awe of how bluntly Scarlet put it.

"That's such a relief, I can tell already we're going to be great friends," Scarlet said, squeezing Roxanne's hand. With that Scarlet jumped back up and went to the full length mirror on the back of the door, to fix her hair. She was braiding one thin braid on the left side of her face.

"Want me to do yours as well? Braids are cool. Normally I put rhinestone barrettes as well, but it's not permitted in uniform." Without waiting for a response she began braiding Roxanne's hair. "And we're not allowed to wear makeup at all until 4th year, can you believe that? It's like this school is stuck in the 1800s! There, what do you think?" Scarlet had finished her braid.

Roxanne stood to look in the mirror. The braid made her look less lost and scared, more confident like Scarlet. Scarlet joined her in front of the mirror, "You don't talk much do you?" Scarlet didn't wait for a response, "That's okay I'll talk enough for the both of us. Come on, let's get to the welcome supper." Scarlet said, linking arms with Roxanne and pulling her out the door.

Roxanne followed in a bit of a daze. Not only did Scarlet share her hatred of Fieldspark, but she didn't mind that Roxanne didn't talk. "Wait, Mandy." Roxanne said, remembering she had agreed to walk down with Mandy.

Scarlet waved her hand dismissively, "We'll meet her there, we want to get good seats."

Roxanne looked back towards Mandy's door, but didn't pull out of Scarlet's hold.

Scarlet noticed her hesitation and said, "Roxanne, we can save her a seat."

Roxanne nodded and Scarlet started walking again. Mandy will understand, Roxanne told herself. But the truth was she had been nervous about knocking on the door. What if Mandy's roommate answered or Mandy wasn't ready or the awkwardness from earlier came back. It was so much easier to follow Scarlet.

xxx

When they got to the dining hall, Roxanne saw Scarlet had been right, many students were already there. Scarlet deemed the middle of the first year table the prime spot as it had a good view of the main door into the hall. Scarlet kept up a running commentary about all the students. Some of the things she said were nice. Like when a tall blond girl walked in. "She has such a beautiful complexion, good skin is so important for beauty." But more of her comments were not as flattering. "She could do to lose a few kilos," and when Sevastian entered, "What an unfortunate nose."

Scarlet seemed to know a lot of the students already. She told Roxanne which students had parents with money. "Money helps, but it doesn't guarantee a person of quality like me and you." Roxanne was learning a lot from Scarlet's unending chatter. For example she learned Scarlet's father was a billionaire. Which is a very important person with practically unending riches. A millionaire is a slightly less important person with slightly less money. Roxanne wasn't sure where her family fell on this scale. Not knowing the conversion between Wizarding and Muggle money. But Scarlet had assumed from Roxanne's many possessions that she was a millionaire. It wasn't really lying not to correct her because it might be true.

Then just before the welcome banquet began Mandy came into the hall. She was looking all around and when she saw Roxanne she smiled and hurried over. "Is that Mandy, she is pretty." Scarlet said, with approval. One of Scarlet's other friends, a girl with dark curly hair, whispered something to her.

"I thought we were going to walk down together?" Mandy said to Roxanne.

Roxanne blushed, unsure how to apologize, "I saved you a seat." As she spoke, Roxanne scooted a little closer to Scarlet to widen the gap. But the girl on Roxanne's other side scooted into it. Roxanne frowned. The girl must be confused.

Then Scarlet said, "I guess you thought wrong." Roxanne looked at Scarlet, to find Scarlet smiling back at her. "Unless she didn't tell you."

Roxanne, still frowning, looked at Mandy, who had stopped smiling, her face now still and guarded.

"I guess not. Mandy here is not one of us," Scarlet said.

The dark haired girl leaned forward and added, "She's a scholarship student."

Roxanne's frown deepened. This sounded like the pure blood mentality that her family had fought against in the last Wizarding War. "So?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with being poor, it's just we're so different, friendships never work out." Scarlet said this all to Roxanne, never once glancing at Mandy.

Maybe it wasn't like blood status, maybe it was a Muggle thing. Roxanne looked at Mandy again.

Mandy looked at Scarlet. "I'm proud of being here on a dance scholarship. But I can see where I'm not wanted." She raised her chin and looked directly at Roxanne, "I don't want to be friends with you either." Then she glided off, before Roxanne could say anything.

Scarlet and the other girls around them giggled. "Roxy, don't feel bad she tricked you," Scarlet said, laying a hand on Roxanne's arm, "A true friend wouldn't do that."

Roxanne nodded but she knew they had done something wrong, she just didn't know how to fix it. She glanced down the table at Mandy, who had sat opposite Sevastian. He was ignoring her, but she was pretending not to notice.

"Welcome to Fieldspark, welcome back." A tall woman stood at the center of the teachers table in a smartly tailored Muggle suit in Fieldspark red. Her brown hair waved around her face, stiff and shiny. "For those that don't know me I'm Headmistress Malone. I hope you all had a pleasant summer and are ready for a new term. In the coming year I hope you will study hard and strive to bring honor to our beloved school. Let's all stand and recite the school motto." There was a sound of benches scrapping as everyone in the hall rose to their feet.

"Fieldspark is

Knowledge of the past

Hard work in the present

And ingenuity for the future"

Everyone spoke together, and the sound reverberated through the hall. After everyone one sat back down Headmistress Malone sent the students, oldest to youngest, to get their dinner. Finally it was the first years turn to go to the back, collect trays and plates, and chose what they wanted to eat. Roxanne felt herself resenting the whole process, at Hogwarts the food just appeared.

Scarlet seemed to be thinking along the same lines and whispered. "It's totally unfair making us get our own plates."

Roxanne nodded. Then embarrassed herself when she learned Muggles apparently did not drink pumpkin juice.

Thankfully Scarlet had thought she was making a joke when she asked one of the serving ladies for some. "You're so funny," she whispered to Roxanne. Then when asked if she wanted green beans or corn, she replied, "Escargot, please."

Roxanne smiled at Scarlet but she didn't really get the joke.

xxx

After the banquet, all the students headed back to their houses. Some still had unpacking to do but the rest gathered in the common room. One of the older students seemed to have control of the black box. That Scarlet called a telly, not an info-something.

"Come on Ethan, no one wants to watch the news," Tara said.

The boy Ethan glanced around and said, "Just the headlines, then you can watch whatever trash you want."

"Britain's Got Talent is not trash," a black girl next to Tara said hotly.

"Oh, I love that show," Scarlet said, "I was going to audition before I got sent her."

"We're not watching that again," a muscly guy in the corner complained, "There's a football match on."

"Shut up," Ethan said, as the news started.

"Breaking news. Today a terrorist group calling themselves EQUALITY has taken credit for a well-planned act of extreme vandalism. At locations all over the U.K., many historical statues, some over 100 years old, were decapitated. The following was also tagged on the statues." Here the newscaster disappeared and an image of a large statue missing its head was shown, surrounded by distressed people. Written at its feet in red paint was, "Heads Will Roll. -EQUALITY"

This image was followed by image after image of headless statues, all with the same message. Many of the students giggled and then shushed each other as if they shouldn't be seen laughing.

"Why would anyone do something like this?" Roxanne whispered to no one in particular. Was it some sort of prank?

"But what has shocked the nation is that the group has beheaded the South Bank Lion." The woman on the telly was back. Standing in front of a crowd of people with a headless white stone lion in the background.

"Lions represent the strength and bravery of the English people. And the South Bank Lion survived two World Wars, this is a true tragedy." A man on the telly said to the reporter.

"This Lion was the inspiration for C.S. Lewis' Aslan," A woman said with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe someone would destroy it."

It seemed like the Muggles were more upset about the beheading of a lion statue than all the Muggle ones. And why were they so upset repairing statues was easy, even Fred could do the spell?

"Alright Ethan, we watched the headlines, now hand over the remote" the girl next to Tara said.

"Fine," Ethan handed over the remote, to the protest of the boys. Who all began arguing that they should watch the football match.

Scarlet elbowed Roxanne and said loudly, "Are you scared?" She giggled, "My dad says they're hooligans and they'll soon be caught."

To Roxanne it felt like every eye in the room was now focused on her.

"It's stupid not to be scared, it's a terrorist attack," Mandy spoke up.

Sevastian moved from the doorway. "But that's what they want, so it's smarter not to be scared."

"Enough. Neither of you know what you're talking about." Ethan said in the condescending tone of someone older who thought because of this he was wiser.

Sevastian opened his mouth to begin arguing with Ethan but Scarlet interrupted. "This is boring, let's watch Britain's Got Talent, then we can decide how we want to do our hair tomorrow. It'll be fun."

Roxanne wasn't listening. She was trying to catch Mandy's eye to say thank you for drawing the attention away from her. But Mandy was deep into an argument with Ethan and Sevastian.

"Roxanne," Scarlet tucked her arm through Roxanne's, "let's go." Then she pulled Roxanne away towards the group around the telly.


	6. Chapter 6 The First Day

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 The First Day**

The following morning, Scarlet insisted on fixing Roxanne's hair to match her own. All Scarlet's new friends complimented the look as they joined them in center of the first year table. Trish, the curly haired girl, even said they looked like twins. Like the night before they had to stand in line and get their own breakfast, but at least this time it wasn't done by year. After breakfast a teacher handed out schedules to all the first years. On the back of the schedules was campus map. At least she wouldn't have to worry about getting lost.

1st Period 8:30-9:20 English Literature with Mr. Walsh Room 302, Bronte Hall

2nd Period 9:30-10:20 British History with Ms. Vilask Room 112, The Winston Churchill Building

3rd Period 10:30-11:20 Maths Pre-Algebra with Mrs. Shinn Room 314, Fourier Tower

4th Period 11:30-12:20 Lunch Dinning Hall

5th Period 12:30-1:20 Beginning French with Madame Debreu Room 27, Descartes Hall

6th Period 1:30-2:20 Physical Education With Coach Tess Main Gym, Old Gymnasium

7th Period 2:30-3:20 Science I with Mr. Crew Room 42, Tesla Center

*From 3:30 to 4:20 after school there will be scheduled activities to help new students find classes, clubs, or teams they'd like to join. Though no grade will be received for this period attendance is mandatory.

"Ugg, the dance teacher refuses to let me join her private class, so I'm stuck in the general Phys Ed. She clearly has no idea how talented I am," Scarlet said. Then leaned over to look at Roxanne's schedule, "at least we have the exact same schedule."

Roxanne nodded. But looking at her schedule she realized she had no idea what Muggle classes taught. She hoped it wasn't very different from what she had learned in day school.

In English Roxanne sat next to Scarlet two rows back from the front. Which Scarlet explained was, "The perfect balance of appearing smart but not a pet, which is uncool."

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Walsh, please get out a piece of paper and a pencil." The teacher was a chubby man with thinning hair and a thick mustache.

There was a lot of shuffling as everyone hurried to do as he said. Roxanne copied Scarlet and took out one of the thin, flat, white papers, with blue and red lines, and a pencil like Scarlet's.

"Alright, on this paper write your name and a sentence or two about yourself. Then I'd like you to make a list of your favorite books." He smiled at them as if he was really looking forward to what they wrote. "Don't worry, this is so I can get to know you, it doesn't have to be a super long list but if it is, all the better."

Roxanne stared at her blank paper, she didn't think she'd read any Muggle books.

"Do you want us to list authors as well?" Trish, one of Scarlet's friends, asked.

"Just titles will be fine."

At least I can write my name, Roxanne thought. But when she tried her pencil left no mark. It was a different kind of pencil than she was used to, made of something other than wood. The tip almost came to a point, but no matter how hard she pressed no marks appeared on her paper. Glancing around she saw everyone was busily writing, many with pencils like hers.

"Maybe you should sharpen it," Sevastian whispered from just behind her. Roxanne turned to glance at him, he was pointing at the wall where a silver thing with a handle was mounted. Sevastian shrugged, to say he didn't care what she did, it was only a suggestion. Roxanne nodded to him in thanks and then stood and walked to the silver thing.

"May I ask where you are going?" Mr. Walsh asked, not unkindly.

Roxanne froze and looked at him with wide eyes. Then pointed at the sharpener.

Mr. Walsh smiled, "Yes you may sharpen your pencil, but in the future please ask before leaving your seat."

Roxanne could feel herself going red, she had known better. Her day school had the same rule. She nodded, vowing to herself never to do anything so stupid again. Mr. Walsh was still looking at her expectantly, but she didn't know what he wanted.

"And your name is?" Mr. Walsh finally said. There were a few giggles from the class at this.

"Roxanne Weasley," Roxanne said. Finally Mr. Walsh nodded that she could sharpen her pencil. Roxanne turned and looked at the sharpener. There was a small hole on one side that her pencil barely fit into and a handle on the other. With her pencil firmly jammed in, she started to turn the handle. It was very difficult, but without magic everything was more difficult. Then the handle stopped turning. Roxanne pushed it as hard as she could and SNAP! The handle came off in her hand. She stared at it in surprise.

"What happened?" Mr. Walsh was up and at her side.

Roxanne shook her head and held out the handle for him to see.

Mr. Walsh wasn't looking at the handle he was staring at her pencil, "Why are you sharpening a mechanical pencil?" This got a huge laugh out of the rest of the class, especially Sevastian.

"I didn't mean…" Roxanne whispered her voice trailing off as the class laughed. She looked down in shame, so much for not doing anything stupid.

Mr. Walsh handed her a plain wood pencil, "Sit down." Then he turned to the class, "As this is the first day I'll let it go, but I do not appreciate pranks in my classroom." He looked right at Roxanne, "Do you understand, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes sir," Roxanne whispered, she didn't think she like Muggle pranks either.

"Good. When you're done with your lists pass them to the front." Roxanne hurriedly wrote, "Roxanne Weasley. I am eleven years old. I live with my Mum and Dad and older brother Fred. I have a lot of aunts, uncles, and cousins. Books I have read: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, The Adventures of Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle." Roxanne crossed out the last bit of the title and passed her sheet up.

Mr. Walsh collected them. Then he leaned against his desk and started calling out the names, "Miss Harrington."

Trish sat up straighter, "Yes sir."

"I'm surprised to see so many works of Shakespeare on your list."

"My mum makes me read them before seeing the plays."

"Interesting," Mr. Walsh said, before calling the next name. Some students he asked about specific books. For others, like Mandy, he made more general comments. "Miss Patterson, I can see from your list that you are an avid reader."

"Yes, sir. Its one of my favorite things to do."

This got a few giggles and an eye roll from Scarlet, but Mr. Walsh had moved on.

When he got to Roxanne he said, "I already know Miss Weasley, but I don't believe I've ever heard of these books."

Roxanne looked down wishing she had know some Muggle books to put on the list.

"Perhaps you could show them to me sometime," Mr. Walsh said.

Roxanne nodded, maybe if she put it off long enough he would forget.

"Mr. Prince, how do you pronounce your first name."

"Sev-as-tian, like Sebastian but with a V." Sevastian said, as the boys chuckled at his name.

"That's not even funny," Mandy hissed at the boy next to her who was snickering.

Mr. Walsh made a note, then said seriously, "Mr. Prince, you haven't listed any books."

"You told us to list our favorite books, right?"

"That's correct," Mr. Walsh said.

"Well, I don't have any favorite books."

"Surely you've liked a few books?" Mr. Walsh said.

"That's assuming he's read any," a boy muttered.

Sevastian glared at the mutter. "You didn't ask us to list books we liked."

Mr. Walsh studied Sevastian for a moment before saying, "You're right. But the purpose of this list was so I could learn what everyone here likes to read, so could you list a few books you've liked?" Mr. Walsh pulled out his pen and sat ready to write whatever Sevastian said.

Sevastian looked around at everyone watching him and stopped at Roxanne. Roxanne looked down at her desk, then because she couldn't help it she looked back at him through her hair. He smirked and not looking away said, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard and The Adventures of Martin Miggs."

Mr. Walsh started to write his down and stopped, "Mr. Prince I don't know what you're playing at but it's not funny. I expect a new list from you and Miss Weasley of at least five books you've like or at least have read."

At the sound of her name Roxanne turned quickly to face front.

"Why is Roxanne being punished?" Mandy asked.

"Miss Weasley, do you have a problem with this assignment?" Mr. Walsh asked.

Roxanne, not looking up, shook her head. Anything to get the attention off her.

Scarlet smiled sympathetically at her as they left for Second Period British History.

xxx

"Good morning class. I am Ms. Vilask," said Ms. Vilask, the scary teacher that had given Sevastian and Roxanne detention on the train. From the way she had glared at them as they came in, it was clear she remembered them too. "This year we will be going over Great Britain's noble history. I am sure most of you think history is boring, dry stuff, that will never affect you, but you'd be wrong. It's affecting us right now. History shapes who we are. For example, how many of you have relatives who've fought in a war?" Almost everyone raised their hands. Except Mandy who looked uncomfortable and Sevastian who was drawing in his notebook.

"Now, imagine how different your lives would be if the other side had won those wars," Ms. Vilask said.

Roxanne's whole family would probably be living like Muggles if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had won. If he'd let them live. Her Uncle Harry would most surely be dead. Nowhere and no one would be safe. She would be helpless, without magic, not even considered human.

"Yes, I can see some of you can appreciate how different the world might be," Ms. Vilask said, "But that's wars; wars are big. They have big impacts. What about people? Individuals can change history too. Can anyone name someone who changed history for the worst?" Hands shot into the air and Ms. Vilask called on people.

"Adolf Hitler."

"Osama Bin Laden."

"Joseph Stalin."

"Vladimir Lenin."

"Fidel Castro."

Roxanne frowned she didn't recognize a single name. But more importantly did Muggles have so many evil people? She could only name two dark Wizards.

"Alright, how about the people who've changed the world for the better."

"Gandhi."

"Mother Teresa."

"Alexander the Great."

"Queen Elizabeth."

"Joan of Arc."

"Miss Weasley, we haven't heard from you yet. Name someone who's changed history," Ms. Vilask said, looking right at Roxanne.

Roxanne blushed because all her classmates were now looking at her. But she had an answer that surprisingly no one had said yet, "Harry Potter."

Ms. Vilask frowned, "I haven't heard of him what did he do?"

Roxanne was shocked, she had never met someone who hadn't heard of her uncle. She opened her mouth to explain. Then shut it because she couldn't tell without revealing the secrets of the Wizarding World. "He's my uncle," Roxanne started. A few people giggled, but Ms. Vilask glared at them. "He gave my Dad a lot of money to start his joke shop." It was the first thing Roxanne thought of, because Dad loved to tell that story. How after witnessing Voldemort's return and winning the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had given his 1000 Gallon prize money to her Dad and his twin Fred. Telling them to start a joke shop because everyone would need more laughs in the coming time.

"That's hardly changing the world," Ms. Vilask said.

Roxanne, looked down, she couldn't explain why Uncle Harry was a hero. These Muggles didn't know anything. If Harry Potter hadn't been there these Muggles would know. Their lives would be much worse if they were still alive. "The world would be very different without Harry Potter," Roxanne whispered. Glaring at her tightly clasped hands.

"Miss Weasley I fail to see how lending money to open a joke shop is changing the world." Ms. Vilask said.

"Yes, but Harry Potter changed the history of Roxanne's family for the better." Mandy argued.

"That may be Miss Patterson, but that was not the question. We are discussing people who have changed the world."

"She acts almost as high and mighty as His Royal Highness." A boy in front of Roxanne whispered to his friend, jerking his head at Sevastian. The discussion continued, but Roxanne didn't look up for the rest of the class period. She was tired of trying to figure out Muggles.

xxx

Roxanne continued to keep her head down through Mrs. Shinn's Maths diagnostic exam. Which she failed, because Muggles apparently did math with letters not numbers and called it Pre-Algebra. At lunch Roxanne sat with Scarlet and Trish. But she found herself once again lost as they talked about their favorite telly shows. In French Roxanne only looked up to copy the list of vocabulary words off the board, that Madame Debreu gave them to memorized. Then it was time for Physical Education, which sounded sinister to Roxanne.

They were greeted at the door to the gym by a very thick woman blowing a whistle at them. "Into the changing room, get dressed and meet back out here." Then she blew her whistle again. They scurried for the dressing room.

"That was so scary," Scarlet said once they were safely inside.

"Utterly terrifying," Trish agreed.

Roxanne nodded, she didn't want to be noticed by that teacher. She pulled on her navy shorts and white t-shirt with Weasley across the back. Then tied her hair back in a low ponytail. Scarlet was still fixing her hair into a high, very bouncy pony tail so Roxanne waited.

"How does it look?" Scarlet said.

"Good," both Roxanne and Trish replied. Scarlet smiled at Trish and sauntered out of the changing room. Trish ran to catch up, but Roxanne followed more slowly. Had she'd done something wrong? It seemed like Scarlet had ignored her, but maybe she hadn't heard Roxanne as she had spoken quieter than Trish. The woman with the whistle was waiting and it seemed they were the last to arrive. "Call me Coach Tess. Gather around and sit, and I'll go over the course schedule for this year."

Roxanne braced herself for another whistle blast but it didn't come.

"This is a general physical education class. We will go over many different activities to give you a good grounding. This will allow you to figure out what specialized Phys Ed class you would like to take next year. Each unit will last two weeks and will include the following: basketball, football, horseback riding, hockey, dance, cricket, archery, fencing, track and field, swimming, volley ball, strength training, jump rope, gymnastics, and rugby."

Roxanne sighed, more stupid Muggle things she didn't know about.

Scarlet wrinkled her nose, "do we have to do all of them?"

"Yes. Everyone must try all of the activities and have a thorough understanding of the rules or basics if you hope to pass this class. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes ma'am," the class chorused together.

"Then let's get started, form a line and follow me." Coach Tess blew her whistle, causing Roxanne to flinch, and then led them in a jog around the large room. "Spread out and we'll stretch," Coach Tess said. They hurried to do so and Roxanne wasn't able to stay near Scarlet. She ended up in the back near Sevastian and a group of boys. After stretching, Coach Tess blew her whistle. "Form two lines and we'll work on passing while getting to know each other." She moved along the line, spreading them out. Then she joined the end of the line with a basketball under her arm. "Say your name then pass the ball to the person across from you." Coach Tess blew her whistle then said, "Coach Tess," and passed the ball to the boy across from her.

"Chris," he passed the ball with the ease and grace of long practice.

"Thomas," the next boy said, and the ball moved down the line. Scarlet caught the ball and threw it clumsly to Trish who barely caught it. When it got close to Roxanne she stopped listening and focused on preparing to catch and throw the basketball. When she caught it she found it was a lot like a quaffle. She was able to say her name and send it on without drawing too much attention to herself. But then the boy she tossed it to threw it with all his force at Sevastian who was next to her. It hit him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to drop the ball.

Coach Tess's whistle blew, "Pick it up young man." So Sevastian had to run over to where it had rolled.

As he left Roxanne heard someone whisper, "Yeah pick it up your royal highness." Sevastian didn't respond but Roxanne could tell from the rigidity of his body that he had heard. Sevastian finally passed the ball on and things went smoothly. At the end of the line Coach Tess said, "Pass it back and say your favorite sport." The ball came back and just before it got to Sevastian, he braced himself. But this time the boy threw wide. Almost hitting Roxanne and making it impossible for Sevastian to catch.

"Oops, sorry your highness," the boy said. Sevastian glared but then ran to get the ball.

On her turn, still distracted by the boys, Roxanne said without thinking, "Quidditch."

The boy who she'd passed to said, "What's quidditch?"

"Sounds made up," Trish said.

"Maybe it's a sport for freaks," Sevastian said. Everyone laughed as if it was the funniest joke ever made. Even the boys, Brett and Rick, who had been tormenting Sevastian moments before.

Coach Tess blew the whistle, it seemed that was her response to everything. "No talking unless you have the ball. Pass it on." The passing resumed but Roxanne felt like the others kept looking at her and thinking what a freak she was. No one else said anything as they did favorite color, favorite food, and what not. Roxanne repeated whatever the person before her said. She was done caring about stupid Muggles and their stupid jokes.

xxx

Later that night after dinner, Roxanne sat alone in her room. It seemed that Scarlet had also decided she was done with stupid people or at least done with Roxanne. She had ignored Roxanne all through their Science class and the art appreciation hour after. Roxanne hadn't payed much attention to this, as she was longing for the day to be over. But then at dinner when she went to sit down book bags appeared in the empty spots. Roxanne knew what that meant and retreated before she was told to her face she was no longer welcome.

"Don't you feel even a little bit bad about lying to everyone?" Roxanne had inadvertently sat across from Sevastian. He didn't wait for a response but went on, "of course not because Witches think they're better than everyone else."

Roxanne tensed, and peaked at Sevastian through her hair. What did he think she was lying about? And it was starting to really annoy her that Muggles used Witch as an insult.

Sevastian saw and grinned. Now he knew he'd hit a nerve. "You're so busy being so high and mighty, keeping your secrets that you'll never belong. You should go home."

Roxanne had planned to ignore him, but this was too much. She met his eyes, "I wish I could."

He stared at her, his brow furrowed. Then he gave a little shake of his head and glared again, "whatever, you're a real freak." And on that note he left Roxanne to finish her Muggle food alone.

Roxanne's homework was not making her feel any better because it was all so foreign that she didn't know where to start. The Muggle book she was trying to read for English was beyond frustrating. She had picked it out because it was supposedly about magic. But the magic was all wrong and the heroine was extremely stupid. Then the chapter on history they were supposed to read talked about things she'd never heard of. So she wasn't sure what they were, like suffrage and the Holocaust. In Maths they were working with letters instead of numbers and she couldn't figure out how to do math on letters. French shouldn't have been hard. But she didn't know some of the Muggle meanings of the vocabulary list they were supposed to memorize. And for Science they were supposed to make a list of what they might like to do their science fair project on. A wholly impossible task if you didn't know what a science fair was. But because she had to keep the Wizarding World a secret Roxanne attempted to muddle through everything on her own, and spoke as little as possible.


	7. Chapter 7 Letters from Home

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Letters from Home**

If Roxanne had been a more outgoing type of person she might have stood up to Scarlet and Sevastian and apologized to Mandy. But being shy she just retreated into herself. It would have been unbearably lonely if it weren't for the letters. The first arrived at the end of her very first day, from Mum and Dad. And not a day past without a new letter to write or read.

xxx

Dear Roxanne,

We hope you've settled in alright, and are staying out of trouble. Your brother has beaten his old record and managed to get detention at the welcoming feast. And though he wrote that he is sorry, we both know he's beyond proud. You wouldn't believe how empty the house is without you. Your Mum is considering borrowing Rose and Albus just to have a few kids around. I told her she wasn't missing you enough or she'd want Lily, Hugo, and Louis. (Roxanne grinned at this, the youngest cousins were a force to be reckoned with.) Write us back, we can't wait to hear from you. Granddad Weasley is waiting for updates on Muggle school. Please write him soon. What you might be learning is all he talks about. Grandmum Weasley is threatening to put a permanent silencing charm on him. Mum and I send our love.

-Dad

xxx

Dear Mum and Dad,

I made it to school fine and everything is fine. My roommate is named Scarlet and she also has red hair. (Roxanne stopped, was there anything else nice she could tell them?) The view from my window is very nice, it looks out on a wooded area. I'll write to Granddad Weasley right away, but I don't think I can answer his questions. The Muggle World is (Roxanne tried to think of a nice way to say "stupid, horrible, and confusing", she settled for…) hard. (Roxanne paused again, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell her parents the truth about how she hated it at Fieldspark. Better to just end the letter.) I really miss you and can't wait for Christmas break.

Love, Roxanne

xxx

Dear Fred,

Dad told me about you beating your old record by getting a detention at the welcoming feast. Congratulations! You ALMOST hold the Weasley record. Who, you ask, has beat that record? Well I hate to break it to you, but your little sister received detention on the train on the way to Fieldspark. I had to spend an hour cleaning the tops of desks, with the boy who gave me detention. He keeps trying to get me in trouble, and not in a friendly way. I wish he'd leave me alone, I don't know what I did to make him hate me. I wish I was at Hogwarts with you. How is 4th year going? Do you have any big pranks planned?

Love, Roxanne

P.S. Please don't tell Mum about me getting detention.

xxx

Dear Granddad Weasley,

I think the questions we talked about are advanced study. The only thing I have discovered is that mice do not run computers. (This had been one of her more painful moments. Her first time in the computer lab, with her History class, she had approached the computer carefully. It wasn't that she was afraid of mice she just hadn't wanted to be startled. She thought the back of the big box would be big enough to hold a mouse, so she was trying to look through the little slots.

Ms. Vilask had come up behind her and watched, until the whole class was also watching her. "What are you doing?" Ms. Vilask had asked, her voice had that sharp edge that said she was very annoyed at you.

Roxanne seeing all their eyes on her had felt her face turned bright red. She whispered to her lap, "Looking for the mice."

There was a long silence, then Sevastian said, "You mean your MOUSE?"

Roxanne looked up confused, "But I don't have a mouse?" A few students giggled, and Roxanne had thought it was because she hadn't come prepared.

"Your mouse is right here." He picked up the black and silver oval thing tied to the rest with a smooth black rope. "Or were you expecting something furry that squeaks?" The class erupted with laughter. Sevastian dropped her mouse back onto the table and muttered, "What a freak." To top it off, Ms. Vilask had given them both detention for disrupting her class.) I think it would be best for now, for me to focus on my actual class work. (Roxanne looked at the three sentences, it wasn't much of a letter. What else could she tell him? She decided to tell him about her Science class. It was her favorite class because once it was over she was done with school for the day.) In Science class my teacher Mr. Crew welcomed us to the "Orion Spur off of the Perseus Arm in the Milky Way Galaxy, specifically Earth, more specifically his first year Science class." He's always saying stuff like that, but no one else understands him either. He says that he wants to confuse us so we ask questions. He says that the point of Science is to figure out how to answer the universe's questions Even the ones no ones thought of yet. But first we must learn to question everything. What do you think that means? Give my love to Grandmum and I can't wait to see you at Christmas.

Love, Roxanne

xxx

But things were not going as well as she made them seem in her letters. On the way to her second detention with Sevastian they ran into Sevastian's roommate Rick, and his friends Brett and Nate.

"Hey, Your Highness off to another detention with your girlfriend?" Rick said.

Sevastian made a face, "gross, she's a witch."

Roxanne could feel her face going red, but did her best to pretend she was invisible.

"If she's a witch, maybe she's put a spell on his Highness," Brett said.

Nate laughed, "Yeah, and that's why they're always getting detention together."

Roxanne chanced a glance through her hair and noticed Sevastian was glaring at her. As if the detentions really were her fault.

"I know what his Royal Highness needs." Rick said, pausing for dramatic effect.

Sevastian balled his hands into fists, "Shut it, Rick. Go annoy someone else."

"Or what? You're not going to fight me," Rick turned towards his friends, "his Royal Highness might break a nail."

Roxanne stepped back, sure a fight was going to break out, and not wanting to get caught in it.

Then Mandy was there. She walked right up to Rick and Sevastian and said, "How would you like it if someone made fun of your name?"

"Are you insane," Sevastian asked Mandy.

She ignored him.

Roxanne took another step back. Maybe if she moved slowly she could slip away without them noticing her.

Rick frowned down at Mandy, "Its none of your business, get lost."

Mandy propped her hands on her hips and said, "This is a public area, I have every right to be here. What you're doing however is against the Fieldspark code of conduct."

"Who says?" Nate said with a laugh.

Mandy gave him a scathing look.

Roxanne took another slow step back.

"This is boring, let go," Brett said.

Rick turned to leave with a final parting shot, "Have fun with your girlfriends, Your Highness." The three boys laughed as if it was the funnest joke they'd ever heard.

"I'm not the one running from a little girl," Sevastian shouted after them. To Roxanne he said, "Even being near you is bad luck, you red-headed Witch."

"Sevastian Prince, you of all people should know better than to call people names," Mandy said.

"Brett is right, this is boring," Sevastian said as he too walked away, "and I would hate to be late to detention." He added sarcastically.

Roxanne ducked her head and followed, thinking that couldn't have gone much worse. Unless Scarlet had seen, then it would be all over school the next day. She couldn't understand why Mandy had stepped in, it wasn't making her any friends. Mandy didn't even get letters, and yet she always had her chin up and a smile on her face.

xxx

Dear Roxanne,

I received a letter from Fred, about a boy in your class who has been giving you trouble. (Roxanne groaned. She couldn't believe Fred had told Uncle Harry about her issues with Sevastian.) He sounds a lot like Dudley Dursley. Is he related to the Dursley's? Does he look like a pig in a wig? Joking aside, all the bullies I knew as a kid, it turned out that I didn't understand them. But if you want some magical help dealing with this bully just say the word.

Love, Uncle Harry

Roxanne rolled her eyes, Uncle Harry really did have a saving people thing. And why had Fred told him about Sevastian anyway? It was time to get to the bottom of this.

xxx

Dear Fred,

Please tell Uncle Harry I don't need magical help to deal with Sevastian. He's not bullying me, he's just mean and he likes to point out when people are being stupid. Which I am all the time here. I don't think he's related to the Dursley's, he's nothing like Uncle Harry describes Dudley. He's got black hair, pale skin, and a large nose. (It wasn't that big, but it was the most prominent feature on his face. And it made Roxanne feel better making fun of him for a change.) Anyway, he's become the least of my problems, so stop going all big brother and trying to fix things. (It was sweet of him, but honestly his help was giving her more to deal with.) If your so bored try paying attention in class. It doesn't matter any way Aunt Hermione will have the squib school started soon and I can leave the Muggle World.

Love, Roxanne

xxx

Dear Roxanne,

I've talked to Mum about your class troubles. (Was her whole family doing nothing but talk about her? Roxanne thought, did they learn nothing from the shoe prank?) She says what you need is a dictionary. Which is a book with all the Muggle words and their meanings. And an encyclopedia, which is a set of books that contain everything Muggles know. (At least everything they hadn't gotten wrong. Roxanne was still annoyed that Ms. Vilask had given her another detention when she had insisted Merlin was real and not just a legend. Ms. Vilask did not encourage her students to question her, unlike Mr. Crew in Science.) I asked her why Wizards don't have books like this and she says it's probably because not enough Wizards have gotten along long enough to write a Wizarding encyclopedia. When Granddad Weasley heard about the encyclopedias he ordered two sets and is going to read it front to back. Mum says that's crazy and that you should only look up things you want to know about. The set Granddad Weasley ordered you should arrive in a week. I've talked it over with Albus and we've decided to write a Wizarding encyclopedia. With an undetectable extension charm we'll be able to put it all in one book. Can you imagine a book that contains all magical knowledge? (Rose had always been smart and she'd worried that without a dark lord to defeat she'd never reach her true potential.) I hope the encyclopedias help because Mum's been really busy with the Werewolf Welfare Society and hasn't started a Squib School yet.

Love, Rose

Roxanne stuffed the letter back into its envelope. It was easy for Rose to say the encyclopedias would help. She didn't understand what it felt like to be the stupidest one in the room. Roxanne sighed, she wasn't really mad at Rose but how naive was it to think reading a few books would solve everything.

xxx

Dear Roxanne,

Of course you should focus on your studies. And now you don't have to worry about me, I have encyclopedia to answer my questions. I've read a whole page, don't understand a thing yet, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time. I don't understand what your Science Professor meant but I'll keep looking. Isn't it fascinating what these Muggles think up.

Your loving Granddad Weasley.


	8. Chapter 8 Horseback Riding

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Horseback Riding**

Roxanne finally found something she was good at, horseback riding in Phys Ed. Unfortunately Roxanne also found it boring. In class the horses didn't go very fast and so far they'd only gotten to go in a circle. But Coach Tess said she was a natural, while Scarlet freaked out about falling off every time she got in the saddle. Roxanne tried not to laugh, but really it was so ridiculous. How could anyone fall off something so wide. The saddle wasn't even very high up compared to a broom.

But now that Scarlet was safely on the ground she was whispering loud enough that everyone except coach could hear. "Poor thing, not only does she not have any friends."

For a moment Roxanne convinced herself Scarlet was going to talk about Mandy, who wasn't in their class.

"Her family sent her a whole set of encyclopedias, imagine getting such an awful gift. But she's so odd, maybe she asked for them."

So much for that hope. Roxanne blinked her eyes rapidly, she didn't want to give Scarlet or anyone else more to gossip about.

Then Coach Tess said, "Miss Weasley, do you want to try a few jumps over there?"

Roxanne nodded, anything to get away from Scarlet and Trish. The first jump was quite low. But Roxanne was caught off guard because the tears in her eyes were blurring the edges of her vision. Wanting to be prepared for her next try, she brushed the back of her hand across her eyes. This is when Scarlet's high pitched voice carried to Roxanne's ears, "Is she crying?" The horse spooked. Whether from Scarlet's voice or because Roxanne's reaction to it, Roxanne didn't know. All she knew was that the horse had stopped but she was still going. Flying over the horse's head and colliding with the jumping bar, which fell with her. She landed hard on the ground, her arm bent under her.

For a moment nothing happened, there was no pain, no one moved, it was as if the world was holding its breath. And in this quiet moment she thought, oh, that's how you fall off a horse. Then without warning the pain was there. It felt like her arm was on fire. She could feel every heart beat as sharp stabs of pain. And as she lay there the pain seemed to grow until all she wanted was to lose consciousness. "Someone call an ambulance!" Coach Tess yelled, running towards her. "Don't move her, get the horses to the stables." Coach Tess was peering closely into Roxanne's face, "Miss Weasley, I need you to tell me where you're hurt."

Roxanne looked at Coach Tess, couldn't she see her arm was on fire? Her eyes drifted over to the students that were all staring at her and saw Scarlet was crying. She wanted to yell, "Who's crying now?"

"Miss Weasley! Roxanne," Coach Tess said sharply, "Look at me." Roxanne slid her eyes to Coach Tess. Why wasn't someone healing her? "How many fingers am I holding up?" Coach Tess asked, waving her thick hand in front of Roxanne.

Three, Roxanne thought. Clearly Muggles were stupid. Why was Coach Tess asking her stupid questions instead of calling a healer? She looked back at the students and realized she didn't feel embarrassed that everyone was watching her. All she needed to overcome her shyness was for her arm to be on fire. Shyness definitely sounded better right now. Her eyes landed on Sevastian who was looking at her intensely, his whole face stony.

"Roxanne! Look at me!" Coach Tess was practically yelling at her. Roxanne didn't look, she was trying to figure out what Sevastian's look reminded her of. Trying to figure out Sevastian was more interesting than stupid Muggle question. And she was trying to focus all her thoughts on one thing in hopes of distancing the pain. Did he think she had been stupid to fall off her horse? He was always so quick to point out when she was stupid, and he was always right. Why wasn't he now? She glared at him, or at least tried to, until her view was blocked by people dressed in white, talking to each other.

"A horse threw her, we haven't moved her and she won't answer any of my questions. She's very shy and hardly ever talks." Coach Tess was telling them in a quick, breathless rush. A cool hand was placed gently on Roxanne's head and a light was shined into her eyes.

The horse threw her, yes, she hadn't fallen, the horse was too wide to fall off, why had no one told her horses could throw?

"She's in shock, her arm is broken. Sweetheart, does anything hurt besides your arm?" The owner of the cool hand asked. Finally a sensible question, Roxanne shook her head. If anything did hurt she couldn't feel it. "On three, we move her," the woman in white said. Roxanne opened her mouth to protest. "One, two, three." They moved her on to the stretcher in a quick, smooth motion, but it still jostled her arm a lot. Roxanne screamed. She had never yelled that loudly in her life and yet these Muggles ignored her and continued to wrap her arm to a board.

xxx

They took her to a Hospital, did a bunch of tests, took something they called an x-ray, and then jabbed her arm with a needle. Now her arm was no longer on fire but it hurt with a dull ache. As she waited for what ever was next, tears started to fall down her face. She couldn't understand why she was crying now, it didn't hurt nearly as bad. But it did hurt and it was all she could think about.

"What happened? Where's our daughter?" A familiar voice said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the school was able to contact you," Coach Tess said.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Is she alright?" Mum asked.

"Roxanne broke her arm when her horse spooked right before a jump." Coach Tess explained quickly.

"What was she doing jumping, it's clearly dangerous?" Mum said.

"Jumps can be dangerous, but a rider as experienced as Roxanne should have been fine?" Coach Tess said.

"Experienced? Roxanne wrote you only started with this horse back riding last week," Mum snapped back.

"You mean she's never ridden a horse before?" Coach Tess asked, sounding scared.

"Of course not, she's never seen a horse before," Mum said.

"But she was so confidant..." Coach Tess trailed off.

"We can discuss this later. Can we see her now?" Dad interrupted. Coach Tess must have nodded because the door opened and in came Mum and Dad. She tried to smile but it must not have been too reassuring because of her tears.

"Oh, Roxanne, sweetie!" Mum rushed to hug her.

"I'm okay," Roxanne croaked, her throat felt strained, probably from screaming earlier.

"We'll get you to a healer as soon as possible," Mum assured her taking her good hand.

Dad walked around the bed to stand on her other side. Then had to duck to avoid an owl that swooped in through the window. The small gray owl dropped a letter on Roxanne's bed a swooped out again. Dad grabbed it, tore it open, and read quickly.

"I'll kill them."

"What is it George?" Mum asked.

Roxanne watched his face a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"That letter was from the Ministry. Informing us that we can't heal our daughter as it would jeopardized the Statue of Secrecy."

"What!" Mum said, in the same tone of voice as a true Weasley woman.

"Oh good, you're all here," A man in a white lab coat walked into the room. "I'm Dr. Tark, I take it you're this young lady's parents." He didn't wait for a reply, but walked over to a wall and flipped a switch. A square of the wall lit up. "Here are Roxanne's x-rays, you may not remember taking them as you were a little drowsy due to the pain killers. The good news is they were all clean breaks and we didn't have to set the arm." As he spoke he put up the "x-rays" which showed only the bones of Roxanne's arm. "The bad news is the arm is broken in three places here at the elbow and here and here at the wrist." He pointed to what looked like scratches on the picture. "You'll need to be in a cast for at least 12 weeks."

"What's a cast?" Mum asked.

Roxanne winced, from the way he had said it, it was something every Muggle knew.

He frowned, but answered, "A cast is made of plaster that is wrapped around the arm. Once it hardens it keeps the arm from moving so the bones can heal." He smiled at Roxanne, "We'd like to keep you here over night for observation and to let the swelling go down. Then tomorrow we'll put the cast on and you can go home." He looked back at Mum, "If you have any questions you can ask the nurse, ah here she is."

A no nonsense woman entered the room. For some reason the woman was dresses in pale blue pajamas. But thankfully she was wearing black tennis shoes not slippers. "Hello dear, I'll be looking after you tonight. I've brought you a painkiller but I'm afraid it'll make you sleepy. So have a quick visit with your parents then take this pill."

Roxanne looked at the white oval object in the cup the nurse handed her. "I don't…" Roxanne trailed off. There were so many things she didn't know. How was this little thing supposed to take away her pain? Was she supposed to eat it? Should she trust this pajama wearing Muggle?

"Not to worry dear, I have a few tricks up these sleeves." the nurse said before bustling out.

Mum stared after the nurse. Her expression almost comical in her confusion and indignation. "We need to get her to a healer," then after a brief pause. "I'll take her side along apparition as you're better at memory charms than I am."

"But… the Ministry…" Dad said, uncertainly reaching for his wand.

Mum turned, hands on hips, full glare, "Are you a Weasley or not?"

Dad straightened and drew his wand, "Right I suppose I'll have to modify the doctor's memory too."

"And that stupid Professors," Mum reminded him.

Roxanne frowned, "Why?"

"Why what, dear?" Mum asked.

"Why do you have to modify Coach Tess's memory, if I'm not going back to school?"

Mum turned to look at her, "Of course you are Roxy, just as soon as we get that arm taken care of."

"No!" Roxanne said loudly.

"No?" Mum asked.

Roxanne shook her head. She didn't understand why her parents were willing to defy the Ministry to heal her but then wanted to send her back.

"Roxanne, it's the law you have to go to school," Mum said softly, squeezing her hand.

"But you're about to break the law," Roxanne's voice sounded shrill in the bare white room.

Mum looked at Dad.

He shrugged, "She has a point."

"Mum. Dad. You saw how crazy the Muggles are, that woman who wants to give me a pill is wearing pajamas!" It probably wasn't the best argument, but Roxanne wasn't thinking clearly.

Dad frowned at her, and Roxanne worried for a moment that he was disappointed in her. But then he said, "I wondered about that, maybe being a nurse is very tiring and she has to take a lot of naps."

Mum waved this aside, looking more worried than Roxanne had ever seen her, "what can we do? We can't leave our baby in pain?"

Roxanne considered not saying anything. But her instinct to reassure her Mum was stronger, "Actually my arm doesn't really hurt any more."

"It doesn't? Your not just being brave, because that's our job,"Mum said.

"It sort of aches," Roxanne admitted.

Mum and Dad traded another look and Roxanne knew she would be going back to school with a cast. They stored their wands, and Mum squeezed Roxanne's good hand, "our brave girl."

"I've got pudding," the nurse was back. She came and sat on the edge of Roxanne's bed. She scooped a spoon full of pudding and pushed the pain killer pill into it. "Now, the trick is to swallow the pudding like normal, don't try to chew."

Roxanne nodded as the nurse brought the spoon directly into her mouth. Because she was thinking about it, swallowing normally suddenly seemed very difficult. She felt the pill with her tongue and it slid a little painfully down her throat. But before she could gag or choke, it was down. "Do you want some more pudding?" the nurse asked. Roxanne shook her head. "Water?" Roxanne shook her head again. "I'll leave you then, the pill should start to take effect soon."

Mum followed the nurse into the hallway and Roxanne heard her ask, "Is she really going to be okay?"

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked.

Roxanne grinned. "Broken arms aren't so bad, if it means I get to see you and Mum."

Dad grinned back, "That's my girl." Then he seemed to think of something and added hurriedly. "We'll come visit every weekend if you'd like, just no more falling off horses."

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9 Aunt Hermione's Story

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Aunt Hermione's Story**

The next morning Roxanne choose a plain white cast, after she saw how bright the color options were. Dr. Taik unwrapped her arm and then put on a soft wrap. He was very careful not to move her arm so it didn't hurt. Then he started wrapping her arm with white gauze. "The cast is going to get a bit warm as it hardens. You'll need to watch for swelling at first. If it does swell hold your arm over your head. And the cast shouldn't get wet so cover it in plastic before bathing." As he talked Roxanne started to feel the warmth where he had already wrapped. It continued to get warmer until it was almost uncomfortably so. "There, all done. Give it another 10 minutes or so to harden and you can get out of here."

15 minutes later a nurse checked and said she was good to go. Roxanne lightly ran her finger along her cast then tapped it with her nail. If she didn't know better she would have thought it had always been this hard. She wondered how it worked.

"Uncle Ron is going to give us a ride to the Burrow," Mum said as they exited the hospital.

"The Burrow? Why not home?"

"Grandmum Weasley won't believe you're okay until she sees it with her own eyes," Dad said.

Roxanne looked down at her cast and made a face. "Will everyone be there?"

Mum smiled, "All the aunts and uncles I'm afraid, but most of the cousins are at school."

Roxanne let out the breath she had been holding.

"I'm sure Harry could pull some strings and arrange for them to come too," Dad offered.

"No, that's okay," Roxanne said.

"George, don't tease her, she's hurt. Look here comes Ron."

xxx

At the Burrow, all her relatives had a thousand questions for her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"What's on your arm?"

"A cast."

"Did you really fall off a horse?"

"Actually I was thrown."

Rose learned from her Mum that it was traditional for Muggles to get their friends and families to sign their casts. So everyone wanted to and Roxanne had to hold out her arm for each of her relatives. Rose and Albus told everyone to only put their first names. "This way it will look like friends and family have signed," Rose confided.

"And Lily is going to add a few more names." Albus said as Lily approached with her color changing marker and an air of importance.

"First name Emily." Lily tilted her head to the side. "Emily has blond curls and her favorite color is pink. She lives near your house and you used to play every day, until you went to Fieldspark." As Lily chattered about Emily she had written in bubbly pink letters 'Emily'. "Next name is Vicky, she's a tomboy and hangs out with you and Fred. She's really good at catching frogs." This name she had written in cramped green letters. "Next is Pat.''

"There's a Patricia in my class." Roxanne said quickly, she didn't like the idea of seeing that name on her arm every day.

"Skip that one," Albus told his sister.

Lily pouted and then looked at the list. "Annamarie is next, she's really nice and she has a little sister my age and they have a puppy." Roxanne wondered how many of these names were real and how many made up. Lily had a different story for each name. Some seemed made up like the Princess Evangeline. While others like Amber sounded like Lily had known them for years. "There, what do you think?" Lily asked, after the last name had been added.

"It's wonderful Lily, thank you." Roxanne said. She liked the idea of tricking the school into thinking she had lots of friends.

Lily capped her marker, curtsied, and then skipped off, singing a silly song about a lonely dragon.

Roxanne looked at Rose and Albus about to thank them as well when Rose spoke. "Now you look popular, that should make school a little better."

Roxanne sighed, "It won't help me in class."

"Have you been using the encyclopedia?" Albus asked.

"Yes, but there's so much I don't know."

"I wonder if this is how Muggle Born's feel?" Rose said, looking thoughtful, "Maybe that's why Mum memorized all her textbooks."

"How's Aunt Hermione coming with the squib school?"

Albus and Rose glanced at each other and shrugged, "Mum's been very busy with SPEW and her Werewolf Welfare work."

"And since my Mum has been working, Lily and I have been staying at Rose's." Albus added, nodding way too many times.

"Now tell me what you aren't telling me," Roxanne said, with as much authority as she could.

"Well, she's asked around but hasn't been able to find any support," Rose said.

"Even the squibs she's talked to think it's best for squibs to go to Muggle schools," Albus said.

"They're wrong, it's not better, it's horrible. Everyone thinks I'm stupid for not knowing things Muggle babies know and I can't even tell them why." As she had been talking she hadn't noticed her voice rising and it had attracted the notice of one of the grownups.

"Roxanne is that true?"

Roxanne spun around, took one look at the hurt look on her Granddad Weasley's face, and burst into tears. Granddad Weasley had been so excited she was going to Muggle school and now she had disappointed him.

"Come on," he said, gesturing for her to follow him.

Roxanne kept her head down and hoped no one would notice she was crying.

xxx

"Hermione, tell Roxanne about your first month at Hogwarts," Granddad Weasley ordered. Completely interrupting Hermione and Ron.

Ron's ears went red, "She doesn't like to think of that time."

Granddad Weasley crossed his arms, "Roxanne needs to hear this story."

Ron opened his mouth, most likely to argue, but Hermione laid a hand on his arm, she had noticed Roxanne's tears. "It's okay Ron, he's right. I should have thought of it."

"We want to hear too," Rose said. Albus nodded next to her.

Aunt Hermione looked taken aback. "It won't be like that for you.''

"Now Hermione, everyone feels like they're on the outside looking in at some point in their lives." Granddad Weasley said.

Out of the corner of her eye Roxanne saw movement. Rose and Albus were nodding. When had they ever felt like that? Albus was the son of the great Harry Potter people loved him on principle. And Rose was so confident and sure of herself.

"That's how I felt 7th year when I left…" Uncle Ron said trailing off when Roxanne looked at him.

"Left what Dad?" Rose asked.

Uncle Ron's ears turned red. "I think you should tell them about your first month at school," Uncle Ron said loudly. Avoiding his daughter's eyes.

Aunt Hermione shook her head smiling and rolling her eyes. "All right, muffliarto," Aunt Hermione waived her wand as she said the last word.

Roxanne hadn't seen her draw her wand and she felt a tightness in her chest. She would never be able to do even the simplest spell.

"Now we won't be disturbed," Aunt Hermione said pocketing her wand. "When I first got my letter I was so excited, I had always believed magic was real. My so-called-Muggle-friends said it was babyish to believe in magic and they teased me about it."

Roxanne nodded this sounded like a few of the Muggles she knew.

"I thought everyone would be like me at magic school and I'd have lots of friends." Hermione went on, "I was so excited I memorized all my textbooks."

Uncle Ron made a strange noise that if you weren't paying attention might have sounded like a cough.

"And a few other books," Aunt Hermione said smiling at him.

Roxanne fidgeted, so far nothing Aunt Hermione had said would help. She couldn't have memorized her schoolbooks.

"When I got on the train I was quick to show others how much I knew. Thinking it would be the best way to find friends with common interests. But the girls all seem to have friends to giggle with about me behind my back. Then I met Neville he listened to everything I said while I tried to help him find his toad."

"Then you met Dad and Uncle Harry," Rose interrupted smiling, "and you told Dad off for not knowing a proper spell." Rose's eyes gleamed with wicked glee.

"Let's just say it started us off on the wrong foot," Aunt Hermione said.

"Is that why you weren't friends at first?" Albus asked.

Uncle Ron's ears turned red, "we were eleven."

Rose crossed her arms, "Roxanne's eleven and Albus and I are ten, we know better."

"I hope you do," Aunt Hermione said, "but until you experience it for yourself and see how you act don't judge."

Roxanne recalled the look on Mandy's face when Scarlet and her friends had mocked her. Roxanne hadn't joined in, but she hadn't tried to stop it either.

"Neville came to me for help after that as did a few of my other classmates but no one was really friendly. I tried to distract myself by focusing on school, that made it worse. No one likes a know it all. People took to mocking me, kids I had never done anything to except help them with their homework."

Roxanne swallowed a lump in her throat, she knew all too well how Aunt Hermione must of felt. Except for the homework part, she was the worst students in the school except for maybe Sevastian.

"I tried to pretend like I didn't care what they said," Aunt Hermione continued. "Neville told me years later that he thought I didn't want any friends and that's why I acted like I didn't care. Then on Halloween I had a particularly bad day, and found I couldn't pretend anymore." She said this carefully as if she was putting a particular angle on it. "I locked myself in the girl's bathroom and cried. I skipped class and I didn't try to be quiet, I wanted everyone to know how miserable I was. A couple of girls came to check on me, but none of them stayed long. And then everything got quiet. That was when I realized unless I changed I would be just as lonely in the Wizard World as I was in the Muggle one. I didn't have long to dwell on this as two boys had locked a troll in the bathroom with me."

"We didn't know you were in there," Uncle Ron interrupted.

"I know, as soon as I screamed they were there trying to save me. And it was Ron who knocked it out with its own club." Aunt Hermione said smiling at her husband.

"That's not the best part of the story," Uncle Ron said modestly. "Hermione got Harry me out of trouble by lying to Professor McGonagall."

"Well before the troll, I had decided I should relax a little about the rules so I could make friends. It seemed like a good time to start. After that we were friends."

Roxanne thought this over, "there aren't any trolls at Fieldspark."

"It doesn't have to be a troll just something big," Rose said.

"Like what?" Roxanne asked desperately.

"I don't know, what's scary in the Muggle World?" Rose asked.

"You're missing the point," Aunt Hermione said hurriedly.

Roxanne looked at her hopefully.

"We became friends not just because of the troll but also because I took the blame."

Roxanne shoulders fell, she couldn't see Sevastian suddenly wanting to be her friend just to serve one less detention. Clearly Muggle kids were different.


	10. Chapter 10 Friends Now?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Friends Now?**

Monday morning Mum declared Roxanne was recovered enough to return to school. On top of that, Headmistress Malone wanted to meet with her about something. Roxanne worried the whole way there that the Headmistress wanted to talk about her low marks. But it turned out she want to apologize for Roxanne getting hurt and assure them it wouldn't happen again. The best part of the meeting, at least for Roxanne, was when she said Roxanne would now attend Study Hall instead of Physical Education. Until her arm healed.

Later alone in her dorm room, thinking of home, this was not enough. She was on the verge of tears when the door burst open.

"Oh my gosh, you're back!" Scarlet said, running across the small room and hugging Roxanne.

Roxanne stiffened in surprise, but Scarlet had moved on. "Wow, you have so many signatures on your cast. That was so scary when you fell. Were you scared? Did you see a bright light?" Here Scarlet finally paused, looking expectantly from where she was fixing her hair.

Roxanne shook her head, wondering what seeing a light had to do with being thrown from a horse.

"Oh well, I guess that's good. You should sit with us at dinner, are you ready to go?"

Roxanne nodded and let Scarlet pull her out the door by her good arm.

xxx

Scarlet and Trish chatted at her while they waited in line for food. But once they had their trays they left her to manage by herself. Roxanne tried to hold her tray like she normally would but her cast put her left hand at the wrong angle. She was afraid she'd drop it.

"Do you need some help?" Mandy had come up behind her.

Roxanne blushed, she should apologize to Mandy for the welcome feast. Maybe if they got talking it would be easier to figure out what to say. "Yes, please," she whispered.

Mandy took Roxanne's tray and then paused, her smile faltering, "Where are you sitting?" They both looked towards the middle of the table at Scarlet's little court. There didn't appear to be a space.

"Here's fine?" Roxanne said pointing to the place next to Mandy's own tray, unsure if she would be welcome. But Mandy smiled and set the tray down. Only once Roxanne was seated did she realize Sevastian was sitting across from her. How could she apologize with Sevastian watching? Their eyes met briefly but he quickly looked away. Mandy who was on Roxanne's left had been admiring the signatures on her cast.

"You know a lot of people."

Roxanne felt her face get hot, "they're mostly my family."

"Wow you're so lucky to have such a big family."

Roxanne was about to agree when Sevastian, interrupted, "why do you even have a cast?" He made the question sound like an accusation.

"Because her arm is broken, of course." Mandy said glaring at him, but he didn't notice because he was watching Roxanne with narrowed eyes.

Roxanne looked down. Maybe if she pretended to focus on eating she wouldn't say the wrong thing. Then Sevastian wouldn't have to point out how stupid she was.

Sevastian looked about to say something when one of the boys passing behind him smacked his head. "Watch it," he shouted at the group, distracted from the girls.

Roxanne refused to look up from her plate, so the rest of the dinner passed in silence. She didn't notice Mandy's hopeful glances or Sevastian's glares.

xxx

The next morning Scarlet chatted to Roxanne like she had at the beginning of the year. She didn't mention anything about Roxanne not sitting with her and Trish the night before.

Roxanne who was currently struggling to button her shirt with one hand was only half listing. It didn't matter because Scarlet didn't expect a response. Finally, there was a knock at the door and Trish stuck her head in, "ready to go?"

Scarlet took one last look at herself in the mirror and grabbed her bag, "ready! See you in class Roxy!"

Roxanne continued to struggling with her buttons. If only Mum had been allowed to put the buttoning charm on her school blouses. But no. She couldn't because the stupid Statute of Secrecy. Why did everything have to be so hard in the Muggle World? 15 minutes later, all her buttons were button. She missed buttoned one, she hoped no one would notice, but she was beyond caring. After fumbling with her tie she realized it would be impossible to do one handed. "Stupid tie," Roxanne said as she ripped it off her neck and threw it to the floor. She glared at it. Then all her anger at the stupid Muggle World were ties couldn't tie themselves boiled over. She found herself jumping up and down on the offending tie.

She was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Roxanne stomped to the door and yanked it open.

A surprised Mandy stood there. After a moment were both girls just stared at each other Mandy said, "hi?"

"Hi," Roxanne said back, forgetting her anger for a moment as she wondered why Mandy hadn't left with everyone else.

"You need help?" Mandy asked, looking at the crumpled tie on the floor of Roxanne's room.

Roxanne felt her face go red when she saw were Mandy was looking. And found herself caring very much about her blouse being miss buttoned. She glanced back at Mandy expecting her to start teasing.

But Mandy was looking at her with a hopeful smile.

Roxanne waited a moment wondering if it was a trick. Then with a mental sigh stepped a side to let Mandy into the dorm room.

Mandy's smile grew and she ran lightly into the room to pick up the crumpled tie. Mandy carefully smoothed it out and approached Roxanne, to loop the tie around her neck.

Roxanne couldn't believe she was being so nice, it was now or never, "I'm sorry."

Mandy pulled back, to frown up at her.

So Roxanne barreled on, "For the welcome feast. Scarlet was mean. I should have waited for you. I should have said something. I think its great you're a scholarship student. I know I should have apologized earlier. I'm sorry."

Mandy smiled, "I forgive you. Friends now?"

"Friends? Why would you want to be friends with me?" Roxanne couldn't help but ask.

Mandy tilted her head, "You're different, and I like different." Mandy went back to tying Roxanne's tie, when she finished she said, "besides, I need a friend too."

Apparently all Muggles needed to become friends was to decide to be. No mountain troll required. Roxanne smiled, "Friends then."

"Friends," Mandy agreed, grabbing Roxanne's bag and heading for the door.

xxx

That night as Mandy and Roxanne did their homework together in one of the study rooms, Roxanne kept slipping up to her room. To look things up in her Encyclopedias.

Mandy noticed but didn't say anything, until Roxanne's fourth trip upstairs. "Where do you keep going? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I just have to check something in my room."

Mandy frowned and then suddenly she smiled her eyes sparkling, "do you have a pet hidden up there?"

"No."

Mandy's face fell, "then why do you keep going up there?"

"To look stuff up," Roxanne said trying to sound unembarrassed.

"Oh, you have trouble with spelling too! Bring your dictionary down and then we can both use it." When Roxanne didn't move to go she added, "don't be embarrassed, it's great that you look up words you don't know. I'm usually in too much of a hurry to bother."

Roxanne sighed and decided to come clean, "it's not just words I'm looking up. It's everything. I'm bad at everything." The unsaid, 'I'm stupid' was clear in Roxanne's voice. She was sure Mandy would decide she wasn't good friend material after all.

"You're not stupid, a stupid person wouldn't bother to look stuff up," Mandy said.

Roxanne had believed everyone in the Muggle World thought she was stupid. "You don't think I'm stupid?" She watched Mandy closely for any sign she was lying.

"No body is stupid because they don't know something right off."

Roxanne could tell that was what Mandy really believed. She herself would have to do some thinking, but for now it was enough to have a friend who didn't think she was stupid.

Mandy studied Roxanne for a moment, then said, "since you told me a secret I'll tell you one."

"You don't have to," Roxanne said quickly. She knew because of the Statute of Secrecy that she would have to keep secrets from Mandy.

"I want to, that's what friends do."

Roxanne really wanted to be Mandy's friend, but she worried the Wizarding World might take that from her too. Still she nodded.

Mandy's face became somber as she said, "I don't have a family. I never knew my dad and my mum died when I was five. I've lived in group homes and foster homes, since then."

"I'm so sorry," Roxanne said. She wanted to give Mandy a hug but the table was between them so she reached across and squeeze Mandy's hand.

Mandy smiled a little. "It hasn't been too bad. No matter where I've been I've always found a way to keep dancing. And because of my dancing I got a scholarship to come to Fieldspark and study with Mrs. Stalinskey."

"You dance?" Roxanne asked carefully hoping for more information. In the Wizarding World you could dance to music however you liked. Some looked better than others but she never heard of lessons for this, it was just messing around. Then when you got older all Wizards and Witches learned how to do ballroom dancing for formal events. Roxanne didn't think either of these was the kind of dancing Mandy meant.

"Yes, I do ballet. It's my dream to be a professional ballerina and travel around the world dancing."

Roxanne smiled and nodded. While making a mental note to herself to look up ballet in her encyclopedias. They continued to talk as Mandy finished her homework and Roxanne pretended to finish hers. She was having too good a time to be reminded of all that she didn't know by really attempting her homework. It would all still be there tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11 Ballet and X-Rays

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Ballet and X-Rays**

It was after Scarlet left for breakfast the next morning that Roxanne remembered she had wanted to look up ballet. She pulled the B volume off the shelf and after a little searching she found it. It was quite a long article with a few pictures. Roxanne was still staring in wonder at these pictures when Mandy came in to help her with her tie. "Mandy! You can do this? You're amazing!" Roxanne said, seeing her petite friend in a whole new light.

Mandy laughed and came to look at the page Roxanne and pointed to when she said "you can do this?" The black and white picture showed a dancer in a tutu balanced on her toes, one leg up behind her higher than her head. "No, I can't do that yet. I don't get point shoes until I'm 12."

Roxanne looked questioningly at Mandy.

"Point shoes are special shoes that let you stand on your toes, like in the picture. It's not good for your feet to get point shoes too early so I can only go on demi point like this." Mandy dressed in her uniform of a white blouse and burgundy skirt. Lifted up on the balls of her feet and raised her left leg behind her until her black dress shoe was level with her head.

Roxanne had never seen anyone move like that, "it's like magic."

Mandy laughed and return to standing, "it just takes practice."

Roxanne shook her head in wonder. Her new friend could do something she had never seen a Wizard do and she thought nothing of it.

"You should come with me to my private class during 6th period." Mandy offered.

Roxanne knew she should work on the homework that she hadn't completed last night. But she wanted to see more of Mandy's ballet. "Okay."

xxx

So during 6th period instead of going to the library she followed Mandy to one of the far buildings on campus. It was an older building and the hallways were dark and narrow. Mandy hurried through them, taking the twists and turns with confidence.

"Wait here, I need to change." Mandy instructed before entering what look like a storage room filled with brightly colored clothes. Roxanne waited wondering if it was normal for ballet to be in such a dark place. Then Mandy emerged in a pale pink leotard, white tights, a pink see through skirt and pink leather shoes. She had also pulled her hair back into a tight bun. Somehow she looked older then when she'd gone into the room.

Mandy smiled, "let's go!" They walked a little further down the hallway, turned right, and entered a spacious room. Light filled this room. Reflecting off the mirrors that covered two of the walls. The floor was made of brightly polished wood, and besides a few things in the corners the room was empty. Mandy dropped her bag by the door, moved out to the center of the room, and started bending every which way. Roxanne had never seen anyone bend as much as Mandy. The stretching Fred and her cousins sometimes did before playing Quidditch was laughable by comparison. Roxanne was still standing by the door staring at Mandy when it opened.

A tall, dark-haired woman entered, Roxanne stumbled back out of her way. Mandy stop stretching and curtsied, "this is my friend Roxanne Weasley. She has a free period this hour and I wanted to show her my ballet. Roxanne this is Mrs. Stalinskey."

Mrs. Stalinskey turned her sharp eyes on Roxanne. Roxanne not knowing what else to do curtsied like Mandy had.

Mrs. Stalinskey smiled, "very good." Then she turned to Mandy and asked, "are you warmed up?"

The next hour was unlike anything Roxanne had seen before. Mandy moved in a way that was both very strong and amazingly graceful. But as she watched Roxanne's thoughts flew. If Wizards didn't do ballet, it wasn't necessarily because they couldn't. It was more that they didn't bother. It was a strange thought and it opened a whole new idea to Roxanne. Perhaps there were more things in the Muggle World that weren't in the Wizarding one. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice, when Mandy finished class and slipped away.

Mrs. Stalinskey had to say her name twice to get her attention. "Roxanne, Roxanne, Mandy has gone to change."

Roxanne looked up from where she had been sitting on the floor, eyes wide and her body tense.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, X-rays?" Roxanne said. Then she realized what a stupid answer that was, Mrs. Stalinskey wanted to know what she thought of ballet. "It was lovely... Ballet.. And um Mandy."

Mrs. Stalinskey smiled at her and said, "Would you like to learn to dance? You have a good build for it."

Roxanne's eyes widened in horror as she tried to imagine herself moving like Mandy. She would be as ugly and gangly as a Thestral next to a Pigmy Puff. Franticly she shook her head, but she did manage to whisper, "But I'd like to come watch Mandy again."

"That would be acceptable."

Mandy was back and gesture to Roxanne, who scrambled to her feet, clutching her bag.

Mandy curtsied to Mrs. Stalinskey. Then looked at Roxanne and whispered, "you're supposed to curtsy."

Roxanne blushed, and not looking up she made an awkward curtsy.

But Mrs. Stalinskey only said, "Very good, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Well, what did you think?" Mandy asked as soon as she left.

Roxanne considered this, she felt oddly serious and treated the question as such, "I think you are very good, watching you makes me feel more... hopeful."

Mandy nodded. "That's a high complement." Then she grinned, "I'm so lucky to be here at Fieldspark working with Mrs. Stalinskey towards my dream. Not many eleven year olds can say that."

Roxanne nodded. She truly believed that Mandy would reach her dream. Even though she had no real idea of what being a ballerina took. It just seemed impossible that Mandy wouldn't achieve it. Then she thought, what was her dream? She didn't know anymore and wondered if it was in the Wizarding World or the Muggle World. She smiled and followed Mandy to Science.

xxx

Science seem to drag on, they were learning about waves and not just the kind in the ocean. Apparently sound was wave too, and light was sort of or sometimes a wave. It was very confusing. Roxanne was trying to stay focused on the lecture. But instead she kept thinking about what she would put in her next letter to Granddad Weasley. When the bell rang she hung back a little to let the rush of students clear. Mandy was always one of the first out because she had to get to her after school ballet class. Roxanne had no reason to hurry out of the class room as she only had study hall.

The class had emptied when she found Mr. Crew watching her.

He smiled, "you are very dedicated student."

Roxanne ducked her head, sort of nodding in agreement. Not because she agreed but because she didn't like to argue. But Mr. Crew was looking at her like he expected her to say something. He wasn't looking away, she had to say something. "How exactly does it an x-ray work?" Roxanne's eyes went wide she hadn't meant to say that. But she had been thinking about how Granddad Weasley had wanted to know, when she had told him about the x-ray of her arm. Now Mr. Crew would think her weird for not knowing, her face heated up.

"An excellent question. But one I won't have time to satisfactorily answer today before the weekly staff meeting. If you can stay after class tomorrow, I'll be happy to explain then."

Roxanne blinked, he acted like it was a normal question. She nodded.

"Wonderful," Mr. Crew said as if he was looking forward to explaining.

xxx

Roxanne walked back to the dorm, contemplating, was it just Mr. Crew or had the question really been a good one? She was so lost in thought she ran into someone on the second floor landing of the stairs. She was knocked back into the wall, but she wasn't hurt because her backpack absorbed most of the blow.

The boy she ran into, fell back up the stairs with a loud thump. "Watch it, Witch," Sevastian said rubbing his butt and shaking out his other arm.

"Sorry," Roxanne mumbled.

"You should be," he muttered back.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne asked, trying to do the right thing even if it was Sevastian.

Sevastian glared at her, "shove off. Freak," he said as he continued on down the stairs.

As Roxanne watched him leave she had a flash of inspiration like when she came up with a new prank. Sevastian would be sure to point out if she asked a stupid question. "Hey, how exactly does an x-ray work?" She called after him.

He stopped and frowned back up at her, and after a moment's thought he said scathingly, "who cares." And then continue down the stairs.

Roxanne smiled, he'd never said that before. She wasn't positive but it sounded like he didn't know, either. The day was really looking up.

xxx

Roxanne was cautiously optimistic when Science ended the next day. She started packing up very slowly, in case Mr. Crew had forgotten. Mr. Crew however gathered a few books and hurried over to her. "Now x-rays are pretty complicated but I'm going to do my best to explain. Stop me if there's anything you don't understand."

Mr. Crew was looking through one of his books as he spoke not at Roxanne, so he couldn't see her nod. Roxanne swallowed, "okay," she whispered.

"First off, x-rays are a part of the electromagnetic spectrum. With wavelengths shorter than visible light." He drew a squiggle that he labeled visible light and then a much tighter squiggle under it labeled x-rays. "But x-rays have a higher energy than photons." Roxanne remembered that photons were light particles, so she nodded again.

"There are different kinds of x-rays. But in general they are used to image the inside of objects because of their penetrating ability."

"Like seeing the bones inside my arm?" Roxanne asked.

"Exactly, x-rays are often used to examine broken bones."

Roxanne looked at her arm. Would her x-ray have looked different if her arm was fatter? "How do the x-rays know how far inside to go?"

"The x-ray only has so much energy it can get through skin and muscle but is stopped by the bone." Mr. Crew flipped open one of his books and showed her several pictures of people's bones. There was also one of a person lying on tables with a big machine over them. "This machine takes the x-ray, sort of like a giant camera."

"Do you have to have the machine or can you do something to a normal picture?" Roxanne couldn't remember if they'd used one on her broken arm or not.

"Currently you need the machine, but science and technology advance every year. I wouldn't be surprised if you made a new discovery one day."

Roxanne ducked her head. Pleased that he thought she could accomplish such a thing. And embarrassed because she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Mr. Crew probably sensed her embarrassment. He went on to explained about airport scanners and how x-rays were used to detect weapons.

An hour later when it was time for dinner. Roxanne had a bunch of notes, two of Mr. Crew's books, and only a few things she didn't fully understand. With the books and her encyclopedias she was pretty sure she could answer any questions Granddad Weasley had about x-rays. Which was what really mattered.


	12. Chapter 12 Halloween

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Halloween**

"Today I will be talking with those of you, who haven't decided on a Science Fair project," Mr. Crew addressed the class. "If I have approved your project, head to the library to began researching."

Roxanne slumped in her seat as the rest of the class filed out. Sevastian paused in the door way to smirk at her.

"Now Miss Weasley, why haven't you submitted a project?"

Roxanne shifted in her seat, "I don't really understand the Science Fair." How could they expect first years to make a new scientific discovery?

"The Science Fair is used to teach the Scientific Method. Do you remember the lesson on the Scientific Method?"

Roxanne nodded. First ask a question, second create a hypothesis, third test the hypothesis, and finally interpret the results to see if you were right. But how do you find something no one else has done?

"Come now Miss Weasley, you have the mind of a scientist. You see the world with fresh eyes and are not easily fooled with how things seem."

Roxanne ducked her head to hide a smile. That was only true because she'd grown up in a Wizarding house with pranksters.

Mr. Crew continued without pause, "What are you curious about? What questions do you have? This should be easy for you."

Roxanne waited to be sure he was done before saying, "Well, I'd like to know how a telephone works."

"That's a little advanced, I'm not sure you would be able to complete your project in time. Would you consider an experiment with radio communication?" Mr. Crew jumped up and went to his office. Emerging a moment latter carrying a large green box and a book. "You could even start training to become a Ham operator."

"Ham?"

"An amature radio operator, who uses a radio like this one for two-way communication."

Roxanne tried to look interested, but she didn't want to communicate. She wanted to help Dad create a Wizard version of the telephone and there was already a Wizard wireless.

Some of her thoughts must have showed on her face because Mr. Crew said, "All right, what's another question?"

Roxanne thought back to one of Granddad Weasley's questions, "Um, how do planes stay up?"

"An excellent question. Though I suggest any tests involve paper airplanes. See I knew this wouldn't be hard for you, off to the library."

Roxanne hurried to obey, surprised at how quickly he had agreed. She had thought airplanes were too advanced for her.

xxx

Later that week, Roxanne was reading up on the history of Muggle flight, while she waited for Mandy to change after her Ballet class. She was starting to understand why Mandy often compared dancing to flying.

"Let's be ballerinas for Halloween." Mandy said as they walked to Science.

"What?" Roxanne knew Fieldspark celebrated by having a party for the younger students and a dance for the older. But she didn't want to go to the party so she'd paid little attention to her classmates talk about it.

"I know it's a silly, but Mrs. Stalinskey said I could borrow a costume from the wardrobe. And I'm sure she'd let you too because she really likes you. I bet there'll be lots of other girl dresses as ballerinas at the party."

Roxanne decided to ignore Mandy's comment about Mrs. Stalinskey liking her in favor of trying to figure out what she was missing. "Why will there be lots of ballerinas?"

Mandy shrugged, "because the outfits are pretty. Fairies, princesses, and brides are also popular. So are witches because it's traditional."

Roxanne tensed at Mandy's last sentence.

Mandy didn't notice, "it's okay if you'd rather wear another costume, it was just an idea."

"No I want to be a ballerina, with you." Roxanne said quickly, if she had to wear a costume she wanted one that wouldn't stand out.

xxx

Mandy and Roxanne had a rather fun afternoon picking out costumes. Mandy had chosen a pink ballet outfit, that she said was a romantic tutu. All Roxanne knew was it had puffy skirt reaching Mandy's calves and puffy sleeves. Roxanne choose a simple white costume with much less puff. Mandy told her it was Clair's night gown from the Nutcracker.

Halloween day was cold enough for them to both wear their school jackets and scarves. Mandy had also insisted they wear their school shoes. As wearing dance shoes outside would ruin them. Most of the other students had also chosen practicality over accuracy. A few had not, including Scarlet and Trish. Scarlet's costume was similar to Mandy's, but red and covered in sparkling jewels. She had glared at Mandy before telling Trish loudly, "my mother had my dance costume custom made. Its never been worn by anyone else."

Mandy rolled her eyes at Roxanne and then grinned at Scarlet, "Scarlet, that's a beautiful costume."

Scarlet gave her a tight smile, before grabbing Trish's arm and dragging her off.

Roxanne had been nervous about wearing the ballet outfit to school. But after looking at Scarlet's costume, Roxanne figured she'd go unnoticed. In fact as Mandy predicted there were a lot of dancers, princesses, and fairies. Even amongst the older girls who seemed to be competing for the costume with the shortest skirt. Roxanne found herself blushing for them, but the older girls didn't seem to care. And the older boys seem to approve. Mandy and Roxanne both looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm never going to dress like that even when I'm older." Roxanne said.

Mandy giggled, "for dancing you sometimes wear less, but that's for dancing."

As they walked to their usual place, Roxanne was surprised to see Sevastian in a costume. She had assumed Sevastian would scorn dressing up. He was wearing almost all black with a blue design and a blue cape, and a half black half blue mask.

"Oh, I love super kids," Mandy said, "great costume."

Sevastian looked pleased for a second and then he saw Roxanne. "Aren't you wearing the wrong costume? I thought you'd want to be a Witch."

"No, Roxanne decided to be ballerina like me," Mandy explained. Not noticing Roxanne's frown. "Do you like super kids?"

"I've never heard of them," Roxanne whispered wondering if this was strange.

"Oh you'll love it, it's a comic book series about kids with superpowers we should see if the library has it."

"Superpowers?" Roxanne asked, trying to ignore Sevastian sarcastic smirk.

"Like being able to fly, or create fire, or turn into shadows like Sevastian's character." Mandy explained cheerfully.

Roxanne was intrigued by what sounded like the oddest magic. "I'd like to read them."

Mandy beamed and did a little twirl. A couple people looked over as Mandy's ballet costume spun out. Mandy giggled at her own skirt, and spun again this time with one foot touching her knee and her arms raised. She really danced beautifully even while joking around.

"Look at the first years cute costumes, they're little ballerinas." A girl dressed in ridiculously short dress with wings said to her friend who was dresses as an Egyptian. Roxanne blushed, feeling silly and a little annoyed at being called cute.

Mandy rolled her eyes and whisper to Roxanne and Sevastian, "as if she should talk about other's costumes." Roxanne smiled, Mandy always seem to know what to say to make her forget her embarrassment. Sevastian also smiled down at his plate. Roxanne was surprised he usually ignored Mandy. Not that Mandy minded, she just shrugged and said, "I'll keep trying, even if I don't always like him."

xxx

As Roxanne had expected she did not enjoy the Halloween Party. The dining room had been decorated with plastic jack-o'-lanterns, plastic bats, and orange and black streamers everywhere. There were booths all around the room that had games and contests. Mandy was very good at the games. But Roxanne was too nervous with all the kids and adults running around being loud to try. She stuck close to Mandy and tried not to draw attention to herself. She wasn't prepared for all the adults to try to give her candy and had to put her candy in Mandy's bag. After only a shot time, Roxanne was ready to leave the noise and excitement. Mandy understood, so Roxanne headed back to the dorm.

The sun was low in sky creating many shadows almost as dark as night, it was in one of these shadows she saw Sevastian. He was between two of the buildings by himself doing something very strange. He had a stick and he was waving it around muttering under his breath. Roxanne watched silently, if she didn't know he was a Muggle she would've thought he was trying to do magic. After a while he seemed to get mad, and he threw his stick on the ground and stomp off. Roxanne held very still and waited until he was out of sight before making her way slowly to the dorm.

But the peace and quiet she was seeking was not to be found there. The older kids had turn on the news and a bunch of them had gathered around the telly talking loudly. Roxanne stopped in the doorway and listened as she couldn't see the screen.

"The annual Royal Fall Fundraiser Banquet, held to thank this country's most generous benefactors was poorly attended this year. Fewer than a quarter of those who donated more than 250,000 pounds, the price of admission as it were, showed up. I think you'll find the reason just as shocking as we did. Lady Etten has bravely agreed to share her story. Lady Etten, please began when you're ready."

"Thank you. First off I would like to say, I have donated to the Royal Fall Fundraiser for the past 30 years and never have I missed the banquet. This year as I prepared to leave for the banquet, my footman found this outside my front door." Here there was a pause as she showed everyone something.

The students around the telly gasped, and one said, "Wow, that's creepy." Followed by a couple nervous giggles.

"It looks just like her," Another student whispered.

"Yeah, two old bats," another student said followed by more laughter.

"With the doll, there was a note addressed to me. 'Lady Etten, Congratulations on donating a fraction of your immense wealth. But 's be honest it's pocket change. A true benefactor of Britain would redistribute her wealth for the good of all, not just herself. Something to consider at the Banquet tonight. Signed EQUALITY NOW."

"EQUALITY, did this!" a student at the front said.

"I can't believe dolls scared them," Sevastian had come up to stand next to Roxanne.

Roxanne agreed with him, it seemed like an elaborate but harmless prank to her.

"It seems everyone invited to the Banquet received a doll version of themselves and a similar note." The news caster's voice was back.

Then Scarlet came up behind Roxanne, "what's going on?"

"There was a Terrorist attack on the Royal Fall Fundraiser Banquet," a boy said.

"I want to see." Scarlet shoved past Roxanne to get closer to the telly.

"These are a few images, of those willing to show their dolls." The news caster was saying.

Due to Scarlet forcing her way to the front Roxanne finally saw what was shown on the telly. It was pictures of adults in elaborate costumes with dolls that not only looked like them but were dressed in the exact same costumes.

"What's that?" Mandy said, from the doorway where all the younger students were clustered. The party had ended.

Roxanne turned to look at Mandy and shrugged. These Muggle terrorists made no sense to her, she wasn't about to try to explain.

"What's going on here?" Miss Raferty came to see what the commotion was about.

"Another terrorist attack by the EQUALITY group," Ethan said. "They creeped a bunch of rich people out by sending them dolls dressed like them." Ethan laughed, and this caused a lot of other students to laugh.

"Let's go get ready for the dance," A girl said and with that most of the older students left to get ready.

"I wonder if they'll keep the dolls?" a third year girl said to her friend.

"Who cares, I'm going to go stash my candy," a second year boy said as he headed for the stairs. Followed by the rest of the younger students who had quickly lost interest in the news report. Roxanne turned to go upstairs with Mandy when they saw Miss Raferty had gone white.

"Are you okay, Miss Raferty?" Mandy asked.

"How did they know what everyone would be wearing!" Miss Raferty whispered.

Mandy and Roxanne shared a confused look. Usually Roxanne found Miss Raferty's energy and loud voice intimidating. But she found she liked this version less.

"Spying, probably," Sevastian said.

Then when Miss Raferty didn't respond, Mandy asked, "Should I go get Mr. Crew?"

Miss Raferty was staring towards the news report that was still covering the attack even though all the students were no longer watching it.

Mandy gently shook Miss Raferty's arm, "Miss Raferty!"

"No, I'm fine," Miss Raferty finally looked away from the telly, "thank you, Mandy."

Once she was gone, Mandy asked, "why was she afraid? No one got hurt."

"This time," Sevastian answered, "but sooner or later someone is going to get hurt."

Roxanne thought about that and found she agreed. EQUALITY's pranks had a darker feel than Dad's, "what do they hope to achieve?"

Mandy shrugged, "equality, they want everyone to be the same."

Roxanne frowned, "why?"

"They think it's not fair that some people are rich and others are poor. But life's not fair," Sevastian said.

Mandy and Roxanne nodded. Roxanne thought she knew why Mandy agreed, and if life had been fair to her she would be at Hogwarts. What was Sevastian thinking about? If she was Mandy, she would be able to ask. But being Roxanne she just nodded again and turned to climb the stairs to the girl's floor.

"Good night," Mandy called to Sevastian as she followed Roxanne to bed. He ignored her.


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting Mandy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Meeting Mandy**

For the next two weeks the doll terrorists attack was the inspiration for many pranks and jokes. Most of the students thought it was hilarious that adults had been scared by dolls. Mandy and Roxanne were currently waiting inside the main office for Roxanne's family to take her to have her cast removed. It was a wet day but not quite raining. They wore their coats and hats, and Roxanne wore her Gryffindor scarf. They were too busy watching the street to be bothered by the weather.

"Is that them?" Mandy asked as a blue car appeared to slow at the gate.

"I don't think so," Roxanne said. Mandy frowned at her so she hurried to explain. "We live far away. They'll come by train and hire a car. Or my Uncle Ron may come and they'll ride with him, or maybe my Uncle Harry but he's really busy."

Mandy grinned and went back to looking at the road, "I hope a bunch of them come."

Roxanne hope so too, she missed her family. As if summoned by her thought, a car driven by Aunt Hermione turn up Fieldspark's drive. Roxanne could see Dad in the passenger seat and as soon as the car stopped Roxanne ran to hug him. Only once this was done did she turn to see Albus and Rose had also come. Rose was staring curiously at Mandy who was staring just as curiously back.

"Oh, um, this is my Dad, Aunt Hermione, and my cousins Albus and Rose." Roxanne pointed at each of her family members as she introduced them. Then turning towards Mandy she said, "this is Mandy, my best friend."

Mandy stepped forward with a wide smile and curtsied like for ballet, "Hello."

Aunt Hermione was the first to recover from Mandy's elaborate greeting, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mandy."

"Roxanne's written a lot about you," Albus said, causing Roxanne to go red.

"We've all wanted to meet you," Rose said.

"A friend of Roxanne's is a friend of the Weasley's." Dad said grandly.

"And the Potter's," Albus added, "I'm a Potter, but my mum's a Weasley."

Mandy grinned, "It must be great being a Weasley," then she glanced at Albus, "and a Potter."

They all stopped and stared at Mandy. "What do you mean by that, Mandy dear?" Aunt Hermione asked.

Mandy didn't seem to mind the weird atmosphere, "I mean mostly having such a big family, but also you all being so rich."

Dad laughed so hard at that, that tears leaked from his eyes.

Rose leaned in and whispered to Mandy, "The Weasley's weren't always rich; in fact they used to be very poor. My Dad complains about it all the time."

"Rose," Aunt Hermione said, shocked.

"It's true," Rose muttered to herself, crossing her arms.

"Let's sign Roxanne out and go get that cast off." Aunt Hermione said, ignoring her daughter's pouting.

Roxanne and Mandy shared a sad look. They had been doing everything together. Roxanne had forgotten that Mandy wouldn't be coming with her.

"Can Mandy come too?" Albus asked. He was so good at noticing things.

Roxanne and Mandy turned hopeful expressions to the adults.

"I don't see why not?" Dad said.

But Aunt Hermione looked tense. "There aren't enough seats in the car."

Mandy's face fell.

"That's not true, one of us can sit between Uncle George and you, Mum," Rose spoke up, her pout forgotten.

Aunt Hermione turned to the secretary, "Is it allowed?"

"Yes, for cases like Mandy's it is encouraged." The secretary pointed to a clipboard, "Write down both girls names and sign here. I've already filled out the rest of the paperwork."

Mandy turned slightly pink. Probably because she didn't like the secretary saying, "In cases like Mandy's."

Roxanne hoped no one would ask what she meant.

But Aunt Hermione was too preoccupied with thinking she now had to drive without the aid of magic. And Dad was too excited to see his little girl to listen to something Hermione could handle.

On the way out to the car Rose announced, "I want to sit next to Mandy. I have some questions."

"Oh no you don't, Rose Weasley, you'll sit next to me." Aunt Hermione said.

xxx

At the doctor's office, after getting her cast off Roxanne walked back out to her family and Mandy. Dad was trying to help Aunt Hermione with the Muggle paper work. She was still a little stressed from having to drive without magic. Rose and Mandy were talking, and despite being from very different worlds they had yet to run out of topics. Normally Roxanne would have worried about losing her friend to her much more interesting family. But being on her own in the Muggle World gave her a connection with Mandy that her family would never have.

When they saw her they all fussed over her arm. "It is fixed, it's just going to be stiff for a day or two and it's very weak." Roxanne repeated what the doctor had told her. She was a little afraid to try to move her arm. It was so skinny and a dull gray color. It felt fragile, but the sling the doctor gave her helped.

"Where's your cast?" Rose asked out of the blue. When Roxanne looked at her, she explained, "I want it for an experiment, but Mum says no. And Granddad Weasley also requested it."

Roxanne could picture him, pulling it out to show everyone who visited the Burrow.

"Lily wants it too because she signed it," Albus said.

"And because Lily wants it, so do Hugo and Louis." Rose said.

"Your old Mum and Dad wouldn't mind keeping it," Dad said, "we could put it on display in the shop."

Roxanne had the horrible image of all these Wizards sending round a glass case with her cast in it talking about her. She was now very glad she'd told the doctor to throw it away.

"Oh, I hadn't realized how many people would want your cast." Mandy spoke softly to Roxanne.

"Is that weird?" Roxanne asks.

Mandy shook her head, "no, it's nice, if your family didn't want it I was going to ask for it."

"So who are you going to give it to?" Rose asked.

"I didn't think anyone would want it."

Albus laughed, "perhaps we could break it into pieces." He started counting on his fingers, "Your Mum and Dad, Granddad Weasley, Lily, Hugo, Louise, Rose, and Mandy. Seven pieces. That's interesting."

"Oh don't break it into seven, that would be like –"

"Rose Weasley!" Aunt Hermione said sharply. Everyone fell silent.

The silence was awkward which put so much more pressure on Roxanne to speak. "I can't do anything with it, I told the doctor to toss it. Sorry."

Mandy hugged her, being careful of her arm in its sling. "Its okay, I can see how keeping a reminder you broke your arm wouldn't be very nice."

After that her family had to agree.

xxx

Back to Fieldspark, as Mandy and Rose were saying their goodbyes, and the adults were checking the girls in, Albus sidled up to Roxanne. Roxanne glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to have been waiting for a moment when the adults were distracted. "Who is that boy, he was spying on us from the bushes when we came to get you?" he said, nodding out the window.

Roxanne's eyes widened, as she saw Sevastian's thin form surrounded by a bunch of the boys in their year. They appeared to be teasing him, because he was pale and clenching his fists. "That's Sevastian," Roxanne said her belly twisting. She knew Sevastian would fight back, and then the boys would gang up on him.

"Your nemesis?" Rose whispered, Mandy and her had come over, "or is that Scarlet?"

Roxanne shrugged, she thought it was a little dramatic calling Sevastian her nemesis. It wasn't like he was a Malfoy. But he did seem to have it out for her. Scarlet mostly ignored her.

"He looks familiar," Albus said.

"You've met him before?" Mandy asked.

"No, just that he looks familiar."

"Those boys are bullies." Rose said glaring at the group of boys. "But since he so mean to Roxy I'm kind of glad."

"Rose, you don't mean that." Albus said, in a reprimanding voice.

"They do that to them all the time," Roxanne whispered.

Mandy nodded, "Someone should stop them."

Mandy had started towards the door, when Roxanne had an idea. She was past Mandy and at the door calling out before she realized what she was doing. "Sevastian, headmistress wants to see you." All the boys turned to look at her, Roxanne felt her face going red. Why had she done this, now they were all looking at her. She felt so afraid, what if they turn on her? She should have left it to Mandy, she should have stayed invisible, Sevastian wasn't worth this. And it hadn't worked, none of them believed her, she started backing up thinking only of getting away. But her movement cause Sevastian to move too, he shouldered roughly past a boy blocking his way. It seemed to take forever for him to cross the distance, but finally he slipped past her without a word. Roxanne quickly close the door, and reached out her hand to stop him, and explain she had lied. But he'd want to know why, and she didn't know the answer. Roxanne let her hand fall. Sevastian not looking at any of them hurried up the stairs to the headmistress's office.

"That was brilliant, Roxy," Rose said, then she giggled.

"What's funny?" Roxanne asked.

Mandy was also giggling, "you sent him to see the headmistress."

"He believed you, you saved him and tricked him," Rose said laughing.

Roxanne smiled a little, it was sort of funny.

"Well it's time to say our goodbyes," Dad had come up, "what's the joke." None of them answered, Roxanne because it was too hard to explain. "Oh come on, I make my living on jokes." Dad pleaded teasingly.

Roxanne shook her head, "this one isn't marketable, Dad." This made the others laugh harder than ever. The laughter made it easier to hug everyone goodbye. Mandy stood with her at the window as they watched until Aunt Hermione's car was out of sight. Then they headed back to the dorm together.


	14. Chapter 14 An Honorary Weasley

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

 **Note** : This is my third update in less than 24 hours. I don't want anyone confused by missing Chapter 12 Halloween and Chapter 13 Meeting Mandy.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 An Honorary Weasley**

Two weeks before Christmas break, Mandy out of the blue asked, "We're really good friends, right?"

They were walking back from Mandy's ballet lesson. Roxanne nodded, watching Mandy.

"Actually you're my best friend," Mandy went on.

Roxanne smiled, she had never had a friend out side the family, much less a best friend, "thanks, you're mine too."

"Exactly and we have a great time together, and your family is really nice, and they seemed to like me."

Roxanne had been nodding but had to add, "They do like you, even the ones you haven't met."

Mandy smiled a little, "that's good, and I'm small and don't eat much, I could even sleep on the floor. What do you think?"

Roxanne pulled Mandy to a stop, "I have no idea what your talking about, why would you sleep on the floor?"

"Well I don't have to sleep on the floor, its just an option," Mandy said playing with her bag strap.

Roxanne realized Mandy was nervous, the undefeetable Mandy was nervous, "What's wrong?"

"Um, I don't have anywhere to go for Christmas break. Do you think your parents would allow me to stay with you? I mean only if you want to of course. Its just hardly anyone will be here over the holidays and there wont be any ballet practice."

As Mandy babbled on, Roxanne was getting more and more excited, "You want to spend Christmas with me?"

Mandy finally stopped talking and nodded.

"That's brilliant! We're going to have so much fun!" Roxanne was ginning so wide it hurt.

"Will your parents agree?" Mandy asked.

"Of course, they all really like you. I'll write to them right now." Roxanne said, sitting down on a bench and pulling a piece of paper out of her bag.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be in the way?"

Roxanne flapped her hand, "no all the cousins are always in and out. They won't leave you alone at Fieldspark for Christmas." Roxanne was thinking about how Grandmum Weasley had made sure Uncle Harry wasn't alone. His first Christmas at Hogwarts, and for every chance she could after that.

Mandy beamed and opened her own bag, "They'll need to sign this permission form." Roxanne added this to the letter, sealed it up and wrote the address and then added a stamp. They dropped it off on the way to Science. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Mandy said, linking her arm through Roxanne's.

xxx

Roxanne knew that with owl post she'd have an answer that night. It was exciting to think of spending Christmas break with Mandy. But no letter appeared that night or all the next day. Finally on the third day she received the following letter.

Dearest Roxanne,

I am very sorry but we cannot allow Mandy to stay with us because we would not be able to keep magic a secret from her. The Statute of Secrecy does not allow any one but family members to know about the Wizarding World. If there was a way to hide magic we would. Maybe by next Christmas Aunt Hermione will be able to relax the laws. But we're looking forward to seeing you. Give Mandy our love.

Love, Mum

Roxanne stared at the letter. She had never thought they'd say no, she at Mandy had been making all kinds of plans for Christmas break. Roxanne felt angry, she tried for a moment to be fair and not hate the whole Wizarding World for one law. But she couldn't do it, it felt like the stupid secrecy law was ruining her first friendship. Roxanne tore up the letter, but she didn't feel any better. Tearing up the letter didn't stop her from having to break the bad news to Mandy. What if Mandy hated her for it?

As if knowing Roxanne didn't want to see her Mandy appeared. She took one look at Roxanne's face, "What's wrong?"

Roxanne instinctively looked down, but then forced herself to look at Mandy to try to show how sorry she was. "I got a letter from home, I'm so sorry, my Mum says you can't stay with us."

"Oh," Mandy started twisting the strap of her bag, "why not?"

Roxanne had not prepared a lie for this. "Um, they're going abroad."

"That sounds fun, where?" Mandy said her voice shrill, the strap on her bag twisted tighter.

"Um, Australia," Roxanne saw Mandy was trying to smile, "and I'm staying at Fieldspark." Roxanne hadn't planned on the last bit but as soon as she said it, she knew it was what she wanted to do. She wouldn't abandon her best friend on Christmas.

"What! Why?" Mandy said the strap forgotten, "Why would your family leave you here over Christmas?"

Roxanne hadn't thought out her lie. She didn't like not getting to see her family, but it would be worse to go home and enjoy herself while Mandy was all alone. "I saw my Dad when I got my cast off, and they'll come visit after they get back."

"But why can't you go with them? Or why can't they stay home? Is it because I asked to come?"

"No!" Roxanne said quickly.

Mandy's eyes went wide, "It is. I'm so sorry. I'll write them right now." Mandy was frantically digging in her bag for paper and pen.

Roxanne grabbed her hands, "Its not your fault," Roxanne took a deep breath, "I lied."

Mandy looked up, her face unsure.

Roxanne went on, "They really did want you to spend Christmas with us, but they couldn't get a ticket for you."

Mandy's eye's went wide, then narrowed again.

Roxanne took another deep breath, "I decided not to go so I could spend Christmas with you."

Mandy looked like she was about to cry, as she hugged Roxanne tightly. "You're the best friend I could ever have, but you should spend Christmas with your family. I'll be all right."

"I want to spend Christmas with you," Roxanne said still hugging Mandy.

Mandy pulled out of the embrace, with her arguing face set.

While Roxanne was glad Mandy wasn't crying, she wasn't going to be talked out of staying with Mandy. "We're not just best friends, we're family."

Mandy smiled as she started to shake her head. "Thank you for saying that, but-"

"It's true if you want it to be, not everyone in my family is by blood. Teddy's one of the cousins but he's not by blood, and no one would think of not including him. Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah aren't related so are Aunt Luna and Uncle Ralph. I could go on for an hour." Roxanne said, speaking much louder than she ever had at Fieldspark before.

Mandy's expression hadn't changed but she was listing. Roxanne went on a little softer, but still above her usual whisper. "They were just friends of my uncles and aunts and parents, but they were so close that they became family. If they can do it so can we."

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this? Am I?"

Roxanne shook her head, giving Mandy a cat's grin, until Mandy was forced to throw her hands up and grin back. "Good, then as of this day, you are an honorary Weasley." Roxanne gripped Mandy's forearm as if they were making the Unbreakable Vow. Mandy gripped back then with her free hand held up her pinkie. Roxanne linked pinkies and pressed her thumb to Mandy's. It felt right to make this packed both like a Wizard and like a Muggle.

xxx

That night, Roxanne ignored her homework to write a very difficult letter to her parents. To explain why she wasn't coming home for Christmas. And a letter to Grandmum Weasley, asking her to please make one extra sweater this year. The one to Grandmum Weasley was easy but it took her several tries to find the right words for the one to her parents. Finally, as it was almost time for lights out, she declared it done.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm sorry to tell you that I will not be coming home for Christmas. I've decided to stay at school with Mandy, because if I don't she will be all alone, and that's not right. I think it's unfair that she can't stay with us because she's a Muggle, and we have to keep magic a secret. Why do we have to keep magic a secret? I know its not your fault, its the Wizarding law and I love you both so much.

Mandy was very upset when I told her I wouldn't be going home. Family is important to her. Because she lost hers I made her a Weasley like Teddy is. I hope that's okay, even if Mandy is a Muggle. Give my love to everyone and say I'm sorry I can't see them.

Love Roxanne

P.S. Tell Fred I'm sorry I won't get to see him and that he can have my Christmas pudding.

P.P.S. I told Mandy you were going abroad to Australia for Christmas and wanted her to come but couldn't get a ticket.

It was one of the hardest letters she had ever had to write. She wished she had a distraction from her thoughts. Imagining how her parents might respond, and how the rest of her family would feel. Would they be mad, would they think that she didn't love them? And her worst imagining, would they be glad she wasn't coming, because as a squib she'd never belong. Thankfully after dinner she found a letter on her pillow. Much sooner than the Muggle post would've gotten it to her. She ripped it open with trembling fingers.

Dearest Roxanne,

Your Mum and I will miss you terribly, but we are so proud of you for the sacrifice you're making for your friend. You have ignited a revolution. Uncle Percy is working to create a new law so friends of Wizards and Squibs can know about magic. It probably won't pass before Christmas. But don't worry your Aunt Hermione has an idea for this Christmas. I won't say any more here as there is much still to arrange. Look for a letter in the next few days. I think you and Mandy will have a Happy Christmas.

Love, Dad

P.S. This is Grandmum Weasley and I have Mandy's sweater all done. It was no trouble, I enjoyed making it. In fact it was a treat to make something pink for change. Do you think next year she'd like a red one?"

Roxanne let out the breath she had been holding. She felt lighter. Her parents were proud of her. Her family still loved her, and Grandmum Weasley was already planning Mandy's sweater for next year. At that moment she didn't care she was a squib, even if she did have to stay at school over Christmas.

xxx

The next few days it was very hard for Roxanne and Mandy to wait patiently. Roxanne had told Mandy that her whole family was putting together a Christmas surprise for them. So every spare moment they had they'd go to the mail room.

Finally the girl at the counter said, "yes, they came in this morning. I hope they're what you're waiting for." Then she hurried to the back.

Mandy looked at Roxanne and mouthed, "they?"

Roxanne shrugged, it wasn't uncommon for her to get more than one letter at a time. Before she could decide if this was a good sign or bad the girl returned carrying two letters. But she only handed one to Roxanne, the other she handed to Mandy. Mandy's eyes got big as she read her name on the front of the parchment written in purple ink. Roxanne stared at the envelope, "that's from my dad." She looked down at her own, "they're both from Dad."

Mandy seem dazed, "I got a letter." She stroked the envelope, "it's so pretty."

Roxanne blushed and pulled Mandy into the corner where no one could hear her be so silly. "Let's open them at the same time."

Mandy nodded slowly, so Roxanne said, "on three, one, two, three." Roxanne ripped her letter open and read quickly.

My brave Roxanne,

You didn't think your family would leave you to suffer at school over Christmas, did you? Both you and Mandy will need to pack your bags for the full three weeks of the break. You will be picked up at noon in the front of Fieldspark, by family and both you and Mandy will stay with them. Don't ask who because it's a surprise.

Love, Dad

P.S. There aren't any more hints in Mandy's letter.

P.P.S. Fred says extra pudding isn't going to buy him off, he also expects an excellent Christmas present. (Roxanne rolled her eyes. Fred said that every year for one reason or another and he'd yet to be disappointed by her gift. Which was always supplies and a instructions for pranks she thought up.)

Mandy was still carefully opening her letter when Roxanne finished. Roxanne waited impatiently, even though Dad said there were no more hints.

Dear Mandy, friend of the Weasley's,

Roxanne told us that you were disappointed to learn you wouldn't be staying with us. I want to assure you we were also disappointed. So we have cooked up a surprise for you girls. Pack your bags for the three weeks and be ready to be picked up in the front of Fieldspark at noon on December 14, by a member of the family. All the forms have been filled out, all that is left for you to do is enjoy yourselves.

Love, (Roxanne's Dad) George

Roxanne sighed, Dad hadn't lied there were no new hints in Mandy's letter. "He could've at least hinted, who we will be staying with."

Mandy finally looked up, "we are staying with your family, that's good enough for me." She grabbed Roxanne's hand, "come on, let's go pack."

Roxanne smiled, she was so glad she didn't even mind that Mandy hadn't waited for her to button her coat before pulling her out into the cold December air.

xxx

The last week of school was very enjoyable. Most of the teachers had fun projects to work on, instead of learning new material. And all the school was talking about what they would do for Christmas break. Several students were going abroad, like Roxanne had said her parents were doing. But even students who were just going home wanted to talk about their family traditions. Roxanne found their stories fascinating. Like getting coal in your stocking if you were bad. Coal was, according to her encyclopedias, a black mineral made out of really old plants that Muggles burned in their fires. Fred loved getting flammable things for Christmas. Maybe she could send some to Mum to put in his stocking this year.

Mandy even got Sevastian to talk about his favorite Christmas tradition. "Me and my brother always made hundreds of ornaments to decorate the tree. Then on Christmas eve we'd decorate it. Mum would pick the best one, and then Dad would lift up whichever one of us who'd made it so we can put it on the very top of the tree."

"Wow, your brother must be a good artist too," Mandy said. Pointing to Sevastian's Maths notebook that was full of drawings.

Sevastian quickly close his notebook and glared at Roxanne. "He was until he started school now he doesn't bother, he cheats."

"How does he cheat?" Mandy asked.

But Sevastian didn't answer he just took his stuff and walked away.

Mandy shook her head, "I wonder why he's always so angry?"

Roxanne shrugged, she didn't really care she just wished he'd stop taking it out on her.


	15. Chapter 15 Christmas Break

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Christmas Break**

On Wednesday December 14, Roxanne and Mandy stood beside their pack suitcases in front of the main building. Scrutinizing every adult who came to collect the Fieldspark students. "Oh, oh, red hair is it a Weasley?" Mandy called pointing to a very thin lady with glossy red hair.

Roxanne squinted. She couldn't see the woman's face because she was wearing large sunglasses. But she was dressed much fancier than the Weasley women usually dressed. "I don't think so." Roxanne started to say only to be drowned out by Scarlet's shrill voice, "Mum, you look gorgeous."

Mandy and Roxanne watched as Scarlet ran to the woman as if to hug her. Then stop short and kissed the air near her mum's cheeks.

"Imagine not being able to hug your own Mum," Mandy said shaking her head.

Roxanne had gone back to scanning the crowd, and trying to think who she was looking for. She had liked the idea of the surprise until she realized she would have to be looking at so many strangers' faces. Because most of them were also looking for people she kept meeting people's eyes.

"What else should I be looking for besides red hair?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know, maybe my Uncle Harry?" Roxanne said, perhaps the ministry had bent the rules for him, people often did. "He looks like an older Albus. But with a scar on his forehead."

"Right," Mandy said, turning back to scanning the crowd, "someone who looks like Albus or red hair."

"It shaped like a bolt of lightning," Roxanne couldn't help but add.

Mandy turned back to her, slight frown on her face, "what is?"

"Harry Potter's scar," Roxanne said, tracing were it would be on her own for head.

"Oh, so it's not noticeable at a distance," Mandy said, turning back to the crowd. "That's good, not that he has a scar but that it's not noticeable at a distance."

Roxanne smiled, she'd have to remember that, it would make her Uncle Harry laugh.

"You-who, Roxanne, Mandy?" Roxanne snapped her attention to the elderly couple walking towards them. The man had on his favorite fishing hat to hide his balding spot and the woman's bushy gray hair framed her face like a cat's.

"Grandpa Granger, Grandma Granger." Roxanne cried running forward to hug them.

After she finished hugging them they turned to Mandy. "You must be Mandy, we've heard so much about you." Grandma Granger said, "you can call me Grandma Granger, all the kids do."

"And you can call me the Fishing Master," Grandpa Granger said. Roxanne and Mandy giggled, Grandma Granger glared at him. "Er, I mean call me Grandpa Granger."

"Are you sure, I mean you're not MY Grandparents?" Mandy said.

"They're not mine either. They're Hugo and Rose's. But all the cousins call them Grandpa and Grandma Granger," Roxanne hurried to explain.

"It's easier," Grandma Granger said.

"And were old so the name suits us," Grandpa Granger said, causing them to giggle again.

"Well," said Mandy a little formally, "it's nice to meet you Grandma Granger, and you Grandpa Granger."

"Oh what beautiful manners, it's a pleasure to meet you too Mandy," Grandma Granger said.

"I'll wait to withhold judgment until I've seen her teeth," Grandpa Granger said with a wink at them.

Mandy looked confused, so Roxanne explained. "They used to be dentists, they examine everyone's teeth."

Mandy bravely step towards Grandpa Granger "I'm afraid my teeth are a little crooked, but I don't have any cavities." Then she opened her mouth wide.

Roxanne wanted to disappear, "not here, back at the house, later please."

Mandy slowly closed her mouth then turned to Roxanne, "but he has to withhold judgment until he sees my teeth."

"And now he's seen them, let's go," Roxanne said grabbing her own bag and dragging it towards the Granger's car. Mandy shrugged and reached for her own duffel bag, it was almost as big as her.

"Here let me help you with that," Grandpa Granger said reaching for the bag.

Mandy pulled it out of his reach, easily lifting it, "that's okay. I'm stronger than I look and it's not that heavy."

"I can see that," Grandpa Granger said as he followed Roxanne to help her put her suitcase in the trunk.

xxx

The Granger's home was a smaller house than Roxanne's own and much smaller than the magically constructed Burrow. But it was cozy. Mandy fell in love with it at once.

They didn't have it to themselves long though. The next day Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and her little brother Hugo, came for a visit. Aunt Hermione introduced Mandy, and Uncle Ron said, "Its great to finally meet you, Mandy."

"Yeah, you're Roxy's first friend," Hugo said, cheerful in his eight year old confidence that this was not a bad thing.

"Hugo," Aunt Hermione said, "we talked about polite things to say."

"Actually, we're best friend," Mandy said.

Hugo smiled at her before saying to his Mum, "see, I was polite."

Roxanne blushed, but she wasn't too embarrassed. She shared a smile with Mandy.

Uncle Ron shifted toward the kitchen. "We should probably get started on that gingerbread house."

"I want to lick the spoon," Hugo yelled running ahead of his Dad into the kitchen.

"Hold your Hippogriff we have to make it first." Uncle Ron said as he hurried after Hugo.

Aunt Hermione looked tense, "wait for me and Grandma Granger to start, we don't want a repeat of last year."

"What happened last year?" Mandy asked.

Rose shrugged, "he blew up the electric mixer."

Mandy's eyes went wide, "how'd he do that?"

Both Rose and Roxanne realized that blowing up appliances must not be a normal Muggle pastime. Rose narrowed her eyes and watched Mandy closely as she said, "he says he was trying to fix it."

Mandy burst out laughing. Then said to Rose, "we'd better go help then." To Roxanne she said, "if I'd had a family half as cool as yours I wouldn't have bother with friends either."

Roxanne smiled it made her feel better the way Mandy made it sound like she decided not to have friends. Instead of being too shy to make any.

Rose watched Mandy leave the room, "that was close, do you think she suspects?"

"Suspects what?"

"About the Wizarding World," Rose didn't actually say 'Wizarding' she just mouthed it.

Roxanne shook her head, nothing had happened.

But Rose didn't look convinced, "maybe we should tell the adults?"

"No, what would they do any way? Wipe her memory?" Roxanne realized that's exactly what they would do and the thought scared her. She stepped close to Rose and hissing down into her face, "Nothing happened."

Rose looked shocked, but unlike Roxanne she was used arguing. Rose pushed up onto the balls of her feet, to make her face closer to the level of Roxanne's and said sharply back. "I'm thinking of our laws, and I'm not the only one that slipped up."

Roxanne took a step back and even though she was quiet she managed to say exactly what she wanted. "I know you're not the only one, but those aren't my laws and they seem very unfair from where I'm standing." Rose seemed momentarily speechless. So Roxanne not wanting further confrontation hurried to the kitchen.

xxx

After Rose and her family left, Mandy and Roxanne stayed up late talking. "Roxy, you know I really love your family."

Roxanne thought about her argument with Rose and said, "They're alright."

"They're better than alright, I wish I had a brother so you could marry him then we would really be family."

Roxanne giggled with Mandy. Glad the dark hid her blush at the thought of marrying Mandy's imaginary brother.

"It's silly, I know." Mandy went on with another giggle.

"Well," Roxanne said, feeling bold in the dark, "I have an older brother."

Mandy shrieked a little, and quickly smothered the sound.

"Girls, what's going on?" Grandma Granger called.

"Nothing," they called back in unison.

"Then little girls who are doing nothing should be sleeping." Grandpa Granger called teasingly.

Mandy and Roxanne giggled.

"Good night," whispered Mandy.

"Good night."

xxx

They had had visitors almost every day of the break. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur came with their children Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. Aunt Fleur took an immediate liking to Mandy because the first thing Mandy said was. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Granddad and Grandmum Weasley came to visit. Mandy seemed to think Roxanne was like her granddad and now wore her new pink Weasley sweater every day.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny came, with James, Albus, and Lily. James acted like a teenager, and Lily almost gave away that she had signed all the random names on Roxanne's cast. Not that it would matter after what Hugo told Mandy.

Teddy and Great Aunt Andromeda came. Mandy didn't seem to notice the subtle changes to Teddy's appearance. Even when his eyes changed from golden brown to blue.

Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and their children the twins Molly and Lucy came. Roxanne was surprised how different her older cousins looked with their feet firmly planted on the ground. She usually saw them on broom sticks or chewing Drooble's Best Blowing Gum to float a bit off the floor.

It was now the next to last day of break. Mandy had enjoyed every visit and happy told Roxanne that she loved Roxanne's family. Roxanne was happy to see all her relatives. But found their visits tiring because she worried about Mandy discovering her family's secret and having her memory wiped. So while Mandy was using the morning to diligently practice ballet. Roxanne was relaxing and enjoying the quiet until the doorbell rang. Roxanne sighed. Mandy was focusing so hard on her ballet she didn't appear to notice and Grandma Granger was in the kitchen washing dishes. Roxanne looked at Grandpa Granger. He hadn't moved from his arm chair and news paper, so Roxanne sighed again and went to the door.

She opened it to the best surprise, "Mum! Dad!" Fred was also there and even held his arms out to hug her. Instinct caused her to dodge around him and into the safety of Mum's arms.

She was enjoying the warmth of Mum's hug when she heard Mandy, "Who's here?" She turned to see Mandy smiling in the doorway. Fred once again held out his arms for a hug.

Mandy liked meeting new people and was not shy to hug anyone who would let her. So she grinned widely and gave Fred a hug.

Roxanne started to call a warning. But Fred had already taken a snow ball from his pocket and slipped it down the back of Mandy's newly acquired Weasley sweater.

She squeaked and jumped away from him, then she laughed at the trick.

Fred, who had looked slightly worried about getting in trouble for playing the trick on Mandy instead of his sister, started to laugh too.

Then suddenly Mandy stood on tip toe and smashed the snowball onto the top of Fred's head.

Fred stopped laughing in shock as everyone else in the hall burst into laughter.

Grandma Granger came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was. "Fred Weasley, I'll thank you not to get snow all over my clean floors." This caused everyone to laugh even harder as Grandma Granger herded them into the living room.

Roxanne's Dad ruffled Mandy's hair, "good to see you again, Mandy."

"Its wonderful to finally met you," Mum said, giving her a snow free hug, "The young man with the snow in his hair is our son Fred."

Mandy grinned slyly and held out her hand to Fred, "No hard feelings?"

"None at all," he replied, shaking her hand.

Mandy turned to George and said, "How was Australia? Why are you back so early?"

Roxanne froze, in her excitement at seeing her parents she forgot the lie she had told Mandy. But Dad answered easily, "It was wonderful, but we missed Roxanne so much. We decided to cut our trip short so we could take both of you back to school in two days."

Mandy turned to Roxanne and said in a loud whisper, "You have the absolutely best family ever!"

And in that moment Roxanne couldn't help but agree.

xxx

But too soon the two days were up and Mady and Roxanne were back at Fieldspark.

"I wonder if Scarlet will come by helicopter again?" Mandy said as they reached Watt house. "It's a little cold," Mandy turned to Roxanne, "can helicopters fly in the cold?"

Roxanne shrugged, she wasn't sure how a helicopter could fly at all. "We can look it up, if you'd like."

Mandy waved her hand, dismissing the idea, "No we can ask Scarlet when she gets here."

But when they got to their rooms, Roxanne found a letter taped to her door that made her forget all about Scarlet and helicopters. It was a letter from Headmistress Malone.

January 10, 2017

Dear Roxanne Weasley,

Here at Fieldspark we want every student to be successful. Students are encouraged to take responsibility for their own learning. However when students are unable to handle the responsibility, we are here to help all students who want to succeed. It has come to my attention that you are at risk of failing the following classes:

British History

English Literature

Maths Pre-Algebra

Physical Education

Science I

(Roxanne paused, she was failing all of her classes except for French. Sure she had started off badly, but she had thought she was doing better, especially in Science.)

We want to work with you to insure you have a successful year at Fieldspark. I am requesting a conference with you and a parent or guardian. You have one week to contact your parent or guardian and schedule a meeting with myself, Headmistress Malone, to discuss your options. If I don't receive confirmation of the meeting, your parents or guardians will be contacted directly.

Sincerely, Headmistress Malone

"What's that?" Mandy asked.

"Nothing," Roxanne said quickly, refolding the letter and sticking it back in the envelope. A sick feeling in her stomach. If she was honest with herself she knew she hadn't been trying very hard in class. But what was the point if she would be at the Squib School soon?

"You look upset, you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," Roxanne said, she glanced at the door to her dorm room, "actually I have some stuff to do..."

"Say no more, I have to unpack. But let me know if there is anything I can help with," Mandy said with a smile. "Walk down to dinner, together at five?"

"Sure."


	16. Chapter 16 A New Plan

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 A New Plan**

She finished the note to her parents with just enough time to run downstairs and put it in the mailbox before walking to dinner with Mandy. On her way downstairs she was second-guessing what she wrote. Particularly the line asking if Aunt Hermione thinks she'd have the Squib School ready soon because I don't belong. Was it the right balance of pity and indignation? Fred was always too heavy with the indignation. Which meant he sometimes got in trouble for things he didn't do and rarely got away with things he did do. Roxanne was distracted from her thoughts by a shout. "Hey, give it back." It was Sevastian and he was trying to grab a letter back from his roommate Tyler.

Tyler jumped up on the couch and his two friends Ethan and Rick held Sevastian back. Tyler began to read, "Dear Sevastian Prince, you should be insulted she left off Your Majesty." Tyler paused here to share a laugh with his friends.

"I'm going to kill you," Sevastian yelled.

"Tisk-tisk is that any way to talk to your subjects," Tyler said. Before turning dramatically back to the letter. "It has come to my attention that you are at risk of failing the following classes: British History, English Literature, Maths Pre-Algebra, and Science I. Dude congratulations it must be a school record to be failing four classes."

"Shut up," Sevastian shouted.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Crew said loudly from the doorway.

Tyler jumped down from the couch and Ethan and Rick let go of Sevastian.

"Mr. Witte, explain," Mr. Crew said sternly.

"Just horsing around sir," Tyler said as Ethan and Rick nodded.

"Unbelievable," Sevastian muttered.

"Mr. Prince, is that all that was going on?"

Sevastian grinned evilly at Tyler and grabbed his letter back. "Tyler here, forgot his own name. And when I pointed out how stupid he was, the idiot decided he needed to prove he could read." Sevastian's voice was mocking and Roxanne could see Tyler rise to the bait.

"At least I'm not the idiot failing four classes," Tyler shouted.

Sevastian grinned, "so we are agreed, you are an idiot."

"You four, my office, now!" Mr. Crew said. As he led Tyler and Sevastian past the stairs, Sevastian caught sight of Roxanne.

He glanced at the letter in her hand and grinned, "Telling Mummy and Daddy, the bad news."

Roxanne turned red, she might just die if Sevastian caused a scene like he had been through.

"Mr. Prince, I am waiting," Mr. Crew said. Sevastian ducked his head and hurried past Mr. Crew into his office.

Roxanne sighed and tried to slow her heart beat.

"Roxanne?"

Roxanne jumped and tried to hide her letter in her pocket. But it wouldn't fit because the letter was wider than the opening.

"I thought we were walking to dinner together?" Mandy said as she jumped down the last few steps.

"Oh, sorry. I um... needed to post this," Roxanne said, holding up the letter.

Mandy smiled, "then let's go."

"Okay," Roxanne said dropping her letter in the out box and following Mandy out into the coat room.

xxx

The Saturday of her meeting with her parents and the Headmistress Roxanne, dressed in her school uniform, entered the main office. The main office was quiet. The secretary seemed very busy working on her computer. So Roxanne stood quietly waiting. After about five minutes the woman reached for her cup of tea and saw Roxanne out of the corner of her eye, "Ahhhhh!" It wasn't quite a scream.

"Sorry," Roxanne whispered now wishing she'd spoken sooner.

The woman glared at her and then said coldly, "name and appointment."

"Um Roxanne Weasley, and 10 o'clock with Headmistress Malone."

"Wait over there, the Headmistress is currently in a meeting." Roxanne nodded and hurried to the chairs.

She hadn't been waiting long when Mum and Dad entered from the outside door. She jumped up to tell them they had to wait so they wouldn't disturb the secretary. But as soon as the outside door opened the secretary looked up. "Welcome to Fieldspark Progressive School, how can I help you?"

Dad smiled and strode over to the desk, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we have a meeting with Headmistress Malone."

"Yes, please take a seat, Headmistress Malone is currently in a meeting. Can I get you tea or coffee while you wait?"

"Tea would be lovely," Mum said, as she sat down next to Roxanne. She squeezed Roxanne's hand, "don't worry honey, we'll get it sorted."

"Of course we will," Dad said accepting the cups of tea from the secretary.

Roxanne tried to relax and drink her tea but it tasted sour. So she held it in her hands and waited.

Finally the door behind the secretary's desk opened. "Thank you for coming," Headmistress Malone said to a man and woman leaving her office.

"No, thank you. And I assure you he will improve," the woman said.

"Yes, and if he knows what's good for him, Sevastian will fix his attitude too." The man said as Sevastian himself shuffled out of the office.

Roxanne had the mad impulse to hide under her chair, before Sevastian spotted her.

"I sure hope you're right Mr. and Mrs. Prince. Sevastian I hope I don't see you in here again." Headmistress Malone smiled, it looked a little forced.

He looked away, kicking his toe into the ground and saw Roxanne. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he looked from Roxanne to her Mum and Dad.

Headmistress Malone followed his gaze. "Please excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Prince, I have another appointment."

"Certainly, thank you again Headmistress Malone," Mrs. Prince said shaking thee Headmistress's hand. She turned to her son, "Sevastian, say thank you."

Sevastian glared at the floor, but muttered, "thanks, come on we should go." He started walking away before his mum or the headmistress could respond.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Prince said as she hurried after her son, "Sevastian!"

"We'll have a talk with him," Mr. Prince promised.

Headmistress Malone turned with a smile. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I hope you didn't have to wait long?"

"Not long," Mum said, standing to shake Headmistress Malone's hand.

"Please, step into my office and we can get started."

xxx

Once they were seated and the secretary had brought everyone fresh cups of tea, Headmistress Malone began. "We're here to talk about Roxanne's low marks, if she continues as she has, she will fail and need to repeat first year. But more importantly, Coach Tess, who teaches Physical Education, says Roxanne never came back to class after her cast came off."

Roxanne looked up sharply, "No one said I was to go back."

"I left a message with Mrs. Neer, the librarian. To inform you to return to your normal class once your arm completely healed. She reported you had not returned to study hall. I assumed until break that you had returned to class, I must insist on knowing where you have been going."

"I've been going to Mandy's ballet class," Roxanne mumbled.

Headmistress Malone started flipping through her papers, "You're taking ballet?"

Roxanne quickly shook her head, "just watching and doing homework."

"It sounds like a misunderstanding to me," Mum said.

"And as Roxanne didn't do anything wrong, she shouldn't be punished for it," Dad said, winking at his daughter.

Headmistress Malone looked uncomfortable. "Yes, you're right of course, but Roxanne can't miss any more of her Physical Education classes."

"Now she knows I'm sure she won't," Mum said putting an arm around Roxanne and smiling at the Headmistress.

Headmistress Malone went a bit pink before saying. "Mr. Walsh, who teaches English Literature, reports she does the work. But doesn't seem to fully grasp what she reads and her vocabulary is far below standards. Mr. Walsh has tested her for several different learning disabilities. You will be happy to hear all test came back normal. However, Mr. Walsh also reports, Roxanne often make silly mistakes. He believes she does it to amuse the other children."

Dad and Mum exchanged a look, then Mum said, "that doesn't sound like Roxanne, she's usually very shy."

"Ms. Vilask, who teaches Britain's History, also reports Roxanne has a very bad attitude in her class. Making faces and even laughing at what she is teaching. She has had to separate Roxanne and Sevastian to keep order in the classroom. Mr. Walsh also says Roxanne and Sevastian seem to work together to disrupt class at least once a week. And Ms. Vilask says Roxanne's homework often has made up facts and her test answers are even worse."

"I don't make up anything," Roxanne muttered, angry at this unfair assessment.

Headmistress Malone frowned. "That is not what Ms. Vilask reports she says you have quite an attitude towards our country's history."

"Just the stuff that's wrong," Roxane said, her frustration giving her voice strength.

Dad tried to look stern, "is that true? Do you disrupt class once a week?"

Roxanne, hoped he wouldn't laugh as she miserably nodded once. He thought it was funny, he didn't know how seriously these Muggles took their history when most of it was lies.

"What does Mr. Walsh and Ms. Vilask suggest?" Mum said, elbowing Dad.

"Well Mr. Walsh has agreed to work with both Roxanne and Sevastian twice a week for an hour after school. But given their history of causing distractions. Roxanne will need to show a real change of attitude or the sessions will stop." Headmistress Malone looked at Roxanne.

Roxanne squirmed unsure what the proper response was. A 'No' that she wouldn't cause distractions or a 'Yes' that she would try hard. Hesitantly Roxanne nodded.

"Good, I'll inform Mr. Walsh. The sessions are from 2:30 to 3:20Mondays and Wednesdays. I'm afraid you'll have to quit any after school activities you've joined."

Roxanne looked down, "I haven't joined any."

"None? Well I suppose its for the best." Headmistress Malone smiled at Roxanne and then looked back at her papers. "Ms. Vilask would like Roxanne to take a weekly test. These tests grades can replace the test Roxanne failed in the first semester. These tests will take place every Friday during the same time." Headmistress Malone looked the Roxanne again.

Roxanne knew she was supposed to nod but second semester was looking harder and harder.

"Moving on, Mrs. Shinn, who teaches Maths, reports that you appear to be behind, but work very hard in her class. She suggests a tutor; we have several students signed up for our math tutoring program. Would you like me to match Roxanne up with someone?"

Mum look at Roxanne, who nodded again, "yes that would be wonderful."

"Very good. Onto Science, Mr. Crew reports that Roxanne is very bright and works hard. But appears to have lived under a rock until now… Oh." Headmistress Malone had been reading right off her report and it was clear she would've chosen a different way to put it. "Mr. Crew's an excellent teacher but he can be a bit blunt."

"My kind of man," Dad said grinning, and then to Roxanne, "he thinks you're very bright."

"Yes, he has suggested, Roxanne write extra credit research papers on anything she doesn't understand. To bring her grades up and to catch up on the material." Headmistress Malone said. "He says he will also be happy to stay after class each day and answer any questions she may have."

Dad clapped his hands together, "great, so we have a plan, Roxanne won't fail. Go find Mandy and we'll take you both to lunch."

"Mr. Weasley, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. Even if Roxanne does all the things we planned and works very hard there is still a chance she will fail. We're educators. We can't magically transform an unwilling student into a model student."

"Even with magic you can't do that. And she's just a bit behind, our fault really." Dad said.

"I'm sure Roxanne will work very hard, and we'll be proud of her no matter what the outcome is." Mum said.

Roxanne nodded to show she would work hard, but her feelings were not so clear. She didn't belong at Fieldspark. It was stupid for her to be trying so hard when she would leave as soon as Aunt Hermione got the Squib School up and running.


	17. Chapter 17 Makeup Work and Miscommunicat

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Makeup Work and Miscommunication**

Her first day back, Roxanne was sure everyone could tell she was failing. From the encouraging smiles of Mr. Walsh and Mrs. Shinn. To the disapproving sniff of Ms. Vilask every time she looked at Roxanne. Then in Phys Ed Coach Tess handed Roxanne a 2" binder full of print outs. "You don't have to make up any of the sessions you've missed, but you'll need to study these to pass the final."

Roxanne nodded, great more to study.

"We're starting a session on fencing. Have you ever fenced before, Weasley?"

Roxanne shook her head.

"I need a verbal answer, Weasley."

"No ma'am," Roxanne whispered.

"I can't hear you, Weasley. Have you ever fenced before?"

Roxanne went red, but managed to say a little louder, "no ma'am."

"Better, now go get changed. If you need help ask one of the other girls."

Roxanne hurried away, wondering why she would need help changing. It turned out the fencing gear was long pants, a long sleeved shirt, a thick jacket-thing that only covered the body, one glove, and best of all a mesh mask that completely covered the head.

Once everyone was back out in the gym, Coach Tess blew her whistle. "Now before I hand out the foils, everyone repeat after me. I will not point my sword at anyone without their mask on."

Only after everyone had made this promise did Coach Tess hand out the foils. Then lined them up in two lines facing a partner. She then went on to explain the basics. "Politeness in fencing is important, so first salute your opponent. To attack you must first extend and straighten the sword arm. Only then may you lunge to try to score a touch on your opponents jacket. If your opponent attacks they have the right of way and you must retreat and parry. We will go in turns. Group one attack."

Roxanne's opponent attacked as she retreated and parried. "So did your parents magically fix your grades?" Sevastian asked.

Roxanne gasped, she hadn't realized he was her partner, with the mask covering his head.

"I would have thought you'd get kicked out, for failing so many classes."

Roxanne attacked a little more forcefully on her next turn.

"Good Weasley," Coach Tess called.

Feeling embolden with her face hidden, she whispered at Sevastian, "Why? They didn't kick you out."

"Prince, keep that arm up."

Once Coach Tess had moved away, Sevastian said, "You don't know anything about me."

Roxanne found it very satisfying to stab at Sevastian, "And you don't know anything about me."

"That's were you are wrong. I know your secret. Maybe I'll share it with the whole school."

Roxanne fumbled her next attack, it would be mortifying if everyone knew she was failing.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sevastian taunted as he attacked.

Roxanne didn't know what to say, she didn't want to make him mad but she also wasn't going to plead.

"Just what I'd expect form a red headed Witch."

A whistle blew, "Switch partners."

"See you after school," Sevastian said before moving down the line to a new partner.

Roxanne was letting out a breath of relief when her new partner spoke.

"Roxanne, what are you doing back in this class?" But as usual Scarlet didn't wait for a response, "I thought you were helping Mandy, or something?"

Roxanne attacked quickly on her turn and landed a touch. It felt like she had successfully defended Mandy from what ever insult Scarlet had been making.

"Good Weasley, that would have been a point. Gilpatric, less talking and more focusing."

"Figures you would be good at this, you're so weird," Scarlet said as soon as Coach Tess turned away.

Roxanne sighed, today was not going her way.

xxx

Dear Fred,

Be very glad you are at Hogwarts. I think my teachers are trying to kill me. Mum and Dad had to come talk to my headmistress last week because I'm hopeless in my classes. Now I have all kinds of extra work to help me catch up. Every day after school I have to meet with my teachers or a tutor, take tests, or do extra homework. How is having less time and more to learn supposed help me catch up? I feel even further behind than before. I hope Aunt Hermione is almost done with the Squib School. Also, thanks to Sevastian my teachers think I'm a troublemaker. I don't know why they can't see that I'm nothing like him. I wish I could prank him. I miss you.

Love, Roxanne

xxx

A few weeks later Roxanne and Mandy were outside on a cold clear day, so Roxanne could do the experiment part of her Science Fair project. Roxanne raised her arm about to throw the paper airplane in her hand. It was one of five designs she was testing for furthest distance, accuracy, and surviving the most crashes.

"Roxanne, is everything okay?"

Roxanne threw the plane. But she had thrown too hard and the plane crashed straight down at her feet.

"We've both been so busy lately, I hardly see you anymore, and you seem upset." Mandy smiled and picked up the plane, "I don't want you to think I've abandoned you because of an audition." She held the paper airplane, nose a little crumpled, out to Roxanne.

So far, the only good thing about all her extra work was that no one except Sevastian seemed to know she was failing. But knowing Sevastian he was probably waiting for just the right moment to expose her secret. In the most embarrassing way, as he kept threating to do. It had seemed like Felix Felices luck when Mandy had became more busy than usual preparing for her audition. Right when Roxanne's new work load started. But it wasn't fair to let Mandy think it was her fault they didn't hang out as much and this at least was a secret she could tell. "I'm failing."

"It was just a bad throw, try again."

"No, I mean I'm failing my classes."

Mandy to stared at her not understanding for a moment, and then the smile was back, "oh, which one, maybe I could help."

Roxanne looked down at the plane, trying to think of a good way to say I'm failing five classes.

"Except Maths, I'm terrible at Maths," Mandy said.

"You're not as bad as me."

"Oh, so it is Maths then."

Roxanne took a deep breath and said, "and Science, and English Literature, and History, and Phys Ed." There she had said it, but she didn't feel better. She felt angry, and she was reminded of Sevastian's taunting at the start of the year. That she was so busy keeping secrets that she'd never belong. Was that true? Would she never fit in any where?

"Don't worry Roxanne, you work so hard you're sure to catch up," Mandy said hugging Roxanne.

"I don't know?" Even if she caught up in all her Muggle classes, would that help anything? She was working so hard but she didn't even know if it would help.

"I do know, you can catch up, you're so clever, especially at Science," Mandy said.

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Its true you're just behind, once you catch up you'll leave Sevastian in the dust."

Roxane had to smile at that. Not because she thought she could but because she was starting to suspect Sevastian was purposely failing. He never let his grades fall below hers. She knew this because Ms. Vilask had accused them of cheating because of it. Headmistress Malone had dismissed the case because why would anyone cheat to get a F. Roxanne wondered what Sevastian would do if she managed to beat him. "I'll try."

"Great," Mandy said, "and I'll help in any way I can. Just say the word," Mandy stood squarely in front of Roxanne hands on hips, chest out.

Roxanne smiled and held up the paper airplane, "you can move so I can finish my experiment."

Mandy giggled and moved, "oh right, I forgot."

xxx

After that things seemed to be getting better. In the first week of February Roxanne had her first break through, and she couldn't wait to share it.

Dear Granddad Weasley,

I learn the craziest thing today. Muggles have negative numbers, which they used to count things they don't have. So if you had five sickles and wanted to buy something for seven sickles. You would have -2 sickles (they use the - for negative). And Muggles do this all the time using something called a credit card. Isn't it crazy, they made up a new way of counting instead of saying they owe two sickles. My maths tutor says, negative numbers are also used to do advanced maths. Does Arithmancy use negative numbers?

Also in this letter is one of my extra credit science reports, on how parking meters work. How goes your reading of the encyclopedia? Give my love to Grandmum Weasley and everyone else.

Love, Roxanne

xxx

Dear Roxanne,

Negative numbers sound fascinating. From what I remember of Arithmancy a negative number would cause an explosion at least if not worse. You report on parking meters was brilliant, it now makes perfect sense why Muggles put coins in them. Sadly I have not been able to read my encyclopedias. As your Grandmum Weasley has lent them to Albus and Rose, for who knows what reason. So I am dependent on you to further my Muggle knowledge. Your Mum says not to distract you with my questions. But anymore of those reports or homework you'd like to pass along would be much appreciated.

Love, Granddad Weasley

Roxanne grinned. Granddad Weasley was so excited about every little thing she told him about the Muggle World. She couldn't wait to explain to him how planes stayed up.

"Who's that letter from?" Mandy asked sitting down next Roxanne in the Common room, "looks like a good one."

"My Granddad Weasley, I sent him one of my extra science reports and he really liked it." Roxanne said folding the letter and putting it back in the envelop. Roxanne hated not being able to share it with Mandy, but it talked about Arithmancy and Muggles. However she had a letter she could share. "Grandpa and Grandma Granger want to know how the term is going and what we've been up too."

Mandy eagerly took the letter from Roxanne and read it over. "That's so nice of them, you'll have to tell them about my audition for the summer ballet program."

Roxanne was only half listing as she opened her third letter from Uncle Harry. With how busy she had become the letters were starting to pile up.

Dear Roxanne,

I have a small favor to ask you, from the Muggle studies professor at Hogwarts. She has asked if you would be willing to come talk to her classes. You have a unique view into two worlds, one that many would benefit from if you shared. Your Aunt Hermione also says this will help build support for starting a Squib School. We were hoping you could come to Hogwarts the Monday after next when your classes are canceled. I'll also be at the school that day, to recruit 7th years into the Auror training program. Please think about this, I know how hard it will be for you. But you don't have to present or anything just answer a couple of questions. And you can have lunch with your brother and all the cousins.

Love, Uncle Harry

Roxanne's first thought was, they want me to go to Hogwarts! Quickly followed by, to speak!

"Are you okay?" Mandy said, putting her hand and Roxanne's forehead, "you're all pale."

"I'll be fine," Roxanne said, focusing on Mandy, who had clearly been trying to talk to her. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that I could help you write back to Grandpa and Grandma Granger." Mandy looked so hopeful and Roxanne hated to disappoint her. But she really needed to be alone to figure out how she felt about speaking at Hogwarts. Then a perfect idea hit her. She smiled, "Actually I was hoping you could write Grandpa and Grandma Granger for both of us. I know they'd love to hear from you, and I have another letter I need to send."

Mandy started to smile, "are you sure?"

Roxanne smiled back, "if you don't mind?"

Mandy jumped across the gap between their chairs and hugged Roxanne tightly. Then she was back in her chair pulling out paper, "I'll be happy to write to your Grandpa and Grandma Granger. I could even help write to some of your other relatives… If you want. Sense you get so much mail."

Roxanne nodded, but now Mandy was happy her thoughts were back on Hogwarts. The place she had thought she'd never go.

xxx

Four days latter Mandy and Roxanne were in the school's post office. Roxanne was debating weather to mail her letter agreeing to be studied at Hogwarts. Mandy was dancing around singing, "I have a letter! I have a letter!" Roxanne was so preoccupied with her dilemma. She didn't notice when Mandy stopped to actually read her letter, until she was waving it in Roxanne's face. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting."

"What does it say?" Roxanne asked, wanting to put off deciding to send her letter.

Mandy didn't hand her the letter or even hold it so Roxanne could see it. She cleared her throat and read, "Dear Mandy,

It's so nice to hear from you. We are both doing fine. Grandpa Granger and I are so excited that you will be auditioning for the Royal Ballet's Summer Program. That is a very prestigious program. We have always thought it very important to support the arts like ballet. So with your permission we'd like to take you to the auditions. We know classes have been canceled that Monday, so we thought after we could take you and Roxanne out to dinner. Talk it over with Roxanne and write back soon. Remember we will be hurt if you say no for silly reasons like being polite.

Love Grandma and Grandpa Granger

P.S. Mandy, thank you for the lovely letter. We're expecting to hear from you often now."

Mandy looked expectantly at Roxanne, for signs of excitement.

"Monday after next?" Roxanne finally said, fingering the unsent letter in her pocket.

"Yes, aren't you excited?" Mandy said.

Roxanne now had the perfect excuse not to go to Hogwarts, but she was surprised at how that made her feel. "I can't go, I'm going to a thing at my brother's school that day."

Mandy's face fell, "oh, I didn't know that. It would've been so fun spending the day with your grandparents."

Roxanne frowned, "you can still go."

Mandy looked annoyed, "they're your grandparents, they want to see you."

"Technically they're not my grandparents." Mandy didn't look impressed so Roxanne went on, "and they really like you. I think they just invited me so I wouldn't feel left out."

Mandy was biting her lip, "I don't want to impose."

"That's being polite. It can't be helped that I can't come, they'll understand."

"Okay, I'll write them back," Mandy said, hurrying towards the dorm.

Roxanne paused long enough to add a P.S to her letter. "I won't come to Hogwarts unless Grandpa and Grandma Granger take Mandy to her audition." Then she dropped the letter in the outgoing post box, before running after Mandy. Feeling as if she had taken a brick out of her pocket.

xxx

The very next day she got a letter from Uncle Harry.

Dear Roxanne,

I have done as you asked, but why did you make it sound like they didn't want to take Mandy to her audition? I have never apologized so much during one tea in my life. (Roxanne giggled, she hadn't tricked him on purpose, but that wasn't going to stop her from telling Fred she had.) I'll be there to pick you up at 8:00 on Monday, and take you to Hogwarts.

Love Uncle Harry

In the envelope he had included a letter from the Granger's.

Dear Mandy and Roxanne,

You two must be the silliest little girls in Britain. We are disappointed of course that Roxanne can't come. But we're looking forward to taking Mandy. We'll pick Mandy up Monday after next at eight sharp, be ready.

Love Grandma and Grandpa Granger

Roxanne smiled and handed Mandy the letter from the Granger's.

"What's this?" Mandy said, taking it and reading it. Roxanne waited, but Mandy had a slight frown, "how did they get it back to us so fast?"

Roxanne glanced down at Uncle Harry's letter in her hand, and thought quickly. "I'm not sure, I think my Uncle Harry hand-delivered it."

Mandy looked at Uncle Harry's letter and then at Roxanne, "oh, okay." Then Mandy's smile was back, "it's so exciting isn't it?"

Roxanne wasn't sure if Mandy meant her own audition or Roxanne's visit to Hogwarts, but she nodded. Roxanne was excited. She was going to Hogwarts. Even if was just for a day and even if it was just so the Muggle Studies class could study her, she was going.


	18. Chapter 18 Another Terrorist Attack

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 Another Terrorist Attack**

Because of this the next week seemed to go very slow even with how busy Roxanne was. Friday was the worst with their classes cut short for the school wide Valentine's Day dance for the fifth years and above. Roxanne and Mandy and pretty much everyone in the dorm younger than fifth-year were in the common room. Roxanne was trying to do her homework. While really thinking about her visit to Hogwarts in three days. Scarlet was nearby complaining loudly about not being able to go to the dance.

"Mrs. Stalinskey says I'm as prepared as I can be for the audition, and now I'm supposed to take it easy this weekend. But its weird I'm excited for the audition not nervous at all. Do you think I should be nervous?" Mandy said.

Roxanne tried to follow, but an argument over the telly channel made it hard to focus, "sorry, what? Are you nervous?"

Mandy shook her head. "No, I'm saying-"

"Another terrorist attack. Go back to channel 7," a boy near the telly shouted, drowning out whatever else Mandy was going to say. Roxanne and Mandy jumped up and ran to the telly, along with everyone else.

"… gun shots were heard inside the Blackpool Tower Ballroom. To celebrate Valentine's Day this country's richest and most influential members got together to let their hair down. The Ball had just gotten underway when a passer by heard gun shots coming from inside the building." The man on the telly was saying while the box next to him showed a fancy building with police cars outside.

Scarlet screamed, "my dad goes to that party every year."

"So does my mum and dad," a third girl said.

"Shut up, they're saying more," a boy up near the telly shouted.

"What started out as a pleasant evening of romance has turned grim. At around 6:08 PM this evening a bystander on the street heard gunfire. Police upon arriving on the scene found all doors to the building barred. When attempts were made to break down the barriers more shots were heard. Police are attempting to negotiate with the shooters, but as yet we have had no response." The telly switch to showing the building surrounded by flashing police cars.

"What about my dad," Scarlet screamed at the telly.

"They don't know but they think no one's hurt," Mandy said.

"Shut up," Scarlet said, "you're poor, you don't know anyone there."

Mandy didn't get angry she just nodded and moved to the other side of Roxanne. "No one in your family's at that party, right?" Mindy whispered once Scarlet turned back to the telly.

"I don't think so," Roxanne said. Her family didn't go to Muggle events, and the Granger's didn't seem like the type to go to a Valentine's Day Ball, "no."

"I'm glad," Mindy said taking Roxanne's hand. The news reporter was repeating what he'd said before. But everyone even Scarlet fell silent to listen. It was scary thinking of terrorists taking control of the building where some students' parents were supposed to be dancing. It was uncomfortably close. Like if that building of people they sort of knew could be attacked, no where was safe. The only thing Roxanne could do was wait and take comfort in Mandy's hand squeezing hers. During one of the breaks in the news report Roxanne looked over at Mandy. To say something comforting or anything really, and saw Mandy was crying. Roxanne looked away, in case Mandy hadn't wanted her to see her cry. She squeezed Mandy's hand and Mandy squeezed back.

It was right after this Miss Raferty came to see why it was so quiet. Scarlet ran to her and started crying into her chest. Someone else directed Miss Raferty's attention to the telly as the reporter repeated the same information yet again. "Turn it off you shouldn't be watching this," Miss Raferty said.

"No, this affects us," the boy holding the remote said.

"My parents are there," the third year girl said, the tears still wet on her cheeks.

"And my dad," Scarlet said, voice muffled by Miss Raferty's sweater.

Miss Raferty looked conflicted.

Roxanne hope she listened to them, just because they were kids was no reason to hide this from them. They had to live in this world too, just like the adults.

After a very long pause, Miss Raferty nodded. "I'll need to inform the headmistress," she looked down at Scarlet, "Do you want to come with me or stay here?"

Scarlet gulped and asked, "where are you going?"

Miss Raferty patted her back gently, "to my office to phone Headmistress Malone."

Scarlet slowly let go of Miss Raferty's waist, "I'll stay here," she said bravely. Trish held out an arm and Scarlet moved to lean against her. Miss Raferty hurried off.

A few minutes later Headmistresses Malone's voice came over the PA system. "All students and teachers please return to your dorms immediately. The school is under lock-down. As soon as possible do a head count and report any missing students or staff. This is not a drill."

Roxanne looked around to see if anyone else knew what it meant that the school is under lock-down. She felt slightly better to see confusion on most faces.

"Listen up, as Mr. Crew is currently chaperoning the dance, I need some volunteers to help me." Miss Raferty was back. Everyone turned to look at her, listening for instructions. "James, as you're the oldest boy, will you go wait by the front door. Keep it locked except to admit Mr. Crew or one of your classmates. Do you think you can do that?"

James stood, "yes, I can do it." Before heading to the front door.

"Okay, now I need a boy and a girl to go up to your floors and send everyone down here. Do I have any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Rick said, quickly. Miss Raferty nodded and he headed it upstairs.

The girls were all looking worriedly at each other. "I think everyone's down here or at the dance," Trish said.

"We need to be sure," Miss Raferty said.

"I'll go," Mandy volunteered.

"Thank you, Mandy," Miss Raferty said.

Mandy had to drop Roxanne's hand, to go upstairs. Roxanne suddenly started feeling panicky. "I'll be right back," Mandy whispered, before running lightly towards the stairs.

"Now, the rest of you please say here when I call your name," Miss Raferty said. She started reading off her list. She had only reached the G's, when the older students who had been at the dance came back. They were talking loudly about the announcement and complaining the dance had been cut short. They grated on Roxanne's already frayed nerves. Judging by the glares sent their way by the others in the room Roxanne wasn't alone in feeling this way. It was during this confusion that Mandy appeared next to Roxanne. She took Roxanne's hand and squeezed.

Then Miss Raferty saw her, " Mandy, your back already?"

"Yes, the girl's floor is empty," Mandy reported.

"You checked all the rooms and the bathrooms?" Miss Raferty asked.

"Yes, all empty."

"Okay, thank you Mandy," Miss Raferty said, turning away, "Oh, Rick is the boys floor clear?"

Roxanne glared at Miss Raferty for dismissing Mandy so quickly. She had been really brave going upstairs by herself when no one else had volunteered.

"It's okay she's scared," Mandy whispered. By this time most of the students who had been at the dance had watched the news. Now they were crying or talking too loudly about how everything would turn out all right. Miss Raferty decided now that everyone was back they should start taking roll again. Mr. Crew had replaced James at the front door.

"Shut up, shut up, they're saying something new," a student near the telly shouted. The room got quieter. The only sounds were the telly and a few students who were crying too hard to notice much.

"Breaking news, more shots have been fired." Everyone in the room gasped. Then the news reporter came back on, "people are exiting the building." The telly showed women in floor length evening gowns and men in tuxedos running from the building. They were running very fast. But it was impossible to miss the dark red stains on their otherwise immaculate clothes.

"Is that blood?" Trish said, before she threw up at her and Scarlet's feet.

"Eeeewww!" Scarlet jumped away from her best friend.

"Nothing can be confirmed at this time but many of the guest appear to have been shot," the News Reporter said. The telly switched again to show the people running out. The crowd was moving slower, with several limping or holding their sides. Then a man came out carrying an unconscious woman in his arms. Suddenly the telly jumped back to the reporter. "The people seen exiting the building report there is a bomb inside. The police are evacuating the area. This new report will resume once we are at a safe location."

"A bomb?!" James said.

"But is everyone going to be okay?" Tara asked.

"That woman looked dead," Rick said.

"Don't say that," Miss Raferty said.

"What about my dad?" Scarlet demanded.

"Only that woman looked dead," Rick said.

"Don't say that," Miss Raferty said, as she used paper towels to clean up Trish's vomit.

"We'll know soon," Tara said, trying to hug Scarlet, who pushed her away.

But the telly repeated all the same stuff again and again and again. Finally the reporter was back, "wonderful news, everyone involved tonight is all right. The worst injuries sustained were some bruises and sprained ankles. The bomb turned out to be a fake, another stunt by the terrorist group EQUALITY. The stains seen on many of the hostages were caused by custom paint balls. Shot from standard paint ball guns discovered on site. After interviewing several of the guests, we understand that upon hearing gun fire. They barricaded themselves in the ballroom. All attempts to communicate with the outside were blocked. Then a message from the EQUALITY group was broadcast. The end of the message revealed the location of the so called bomb. One of the guests found this so called bomb and saw the clock was counting down and had less than five minutes to go. The guests started to run for the exit and triggered the automatic paint ball guns. They believed they were being shot, and one woman fainted and had to be carried out by her husband. The police are currently investigating how this stunt was pulled off. As they have not apprehended any of the terrorists. The police chief has the following to say on the matter."

The telly switched to an older man with a droopy face and handle bar mustache. "These terrorists are dangerous not only because they are smart. But because they are willing to go to any lengths. We are all very grateful no one was hurt tonight, and will redouble our efforts to catch these criminals. If anyone has any information regarding EQUALITY please call 555-827-9191. Your country will thank you."

The reporter was back. "That was Police Chief Douglas Winters, and any information can be given anonymously. Up next we have a couple interviews with the guests."

The first real commercial of the night started. It was like everyone woke up. Some kids like Rick cheered that everything was okay. Others like Tara cried because everything was okay. Most like Roxanne took a deep breath as if they hadn't properly breathed for the last hour and a half. It was while she was doing this that she noticed Sevastian for the first time that night. He was standing by the boy's bathroom. She understood immediately why he hadn't said anything all night when he was usually so vocal. Sevastian Prince had a black eye and a cut lip and his uniform was torn and dirty. He had been in a fight and lost badly. Roxanne quickly looked around for Rick, Ethan, and Brett. They appeared normal at first glance. But then Roxanne noticed the scratch on Rick's hand, a bruise under Ethan's eye, and Brett's nose looked redder than usual. Roxanne knew Sevastian wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. It was so unfair that the three boys had ganged up on him. Roxanne found herself wanting to help Sevastian, her real life nemesis. The telly remote was sitting right in front of her on the arm of the couch. Roxanne reached forward and pushed as many buttons as she could. Accidentally knocking the remote to the floor. When the remote hit the floor a panel on the back opened and a battery fell out.

"Hey who changed the channel?" Rick yelled.

"Put it back," Scarlet demanded.

James looked at the couch arm and said, "Where's the remote?"

No one yelled at Roxanne for touching it, so she looked toward Sevastian.

He was glaring at her.

Roxanne looked pointedly at the ceiling.

Sevastian narrowed his eyes and Roxanne was afraid that instead of using her distraction to go upstairs unnoticed, he was going to point out she had been the one to touch the remote.

Roxanne looked pointedly at the ceiling again.

Sevastian sighed and then ran for the stairs.

Meanwhile James had found the remote and battery and had changed the channel back. The reporter was standing next to a woman in a yellow evening gown, with a large red stain on the front. She was saying, "This dress is a custom made couture worth 10,000 pounds. It has been ruined, those terrorists should be made to pay."

"They're hoodlums, and should be given no more notice than they deserve." Another guest dressed in a red splattered tuxedo said.

"Anyone who would like to call their parents should come to the office," Mr. Crew said.

Mandy tapped Roxanne's shoulder, "I think the excitements over for the night, want to go to bed?" Roxanne nodded, it had been a long night and it was already past the usual lights out.

As they headed up the stairs, Mandy whispered, "That was a nice thing you did for Sevastian. Maybe you'll be friends now."

Roxanne sighed, "I don't think so, I don't know why but Sevastian really hates me."

"I don't think he hates you, I just think he wants to hate you," Mandy said.

"But why?" Roxanne asked.

Mandy shrugged, "I don't know, but hating is a lot of work so I hope he will stop soon."

"Me too." They had reached the doors to their rooms. But Mandy didn't go in right away. Roxanne was also not feeling ready to go into her empty room.

"Want to-" Roxanne said and the same time Mandy said "Can I-"

They stopped and giggled, "You go ahead," Mandy said.

"Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to come in," Roxanne said.

Mandy giggled, "I was going to ask the same thing. Let me change and grab something and I'll be right in." Mandy hurried into her and Trish's room and Roxanne went into her and Scarlet's room.

She had finished putting on her nightgown when Mandy knocked at the door. Mandy had changed into a pink nightgown and was holding a Muggle deck of cards. They stayed up late playing Muggle card games that Mandy was teaching Roxanne. Roxanne found that just because the card didn't explode didn't mean the games weren't exciting. Mandy and Roxanne ended up falling asleep on the floor of the room.


	19. Chapter 19 Hogwarts

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Hogwarts**

Mandy didn't get in trouble for sleeping in Roxanne's room. Because Scarlet didn't come up to bed after the terrorist attack. She had not been able to get a hold of her dad after everyone at the ball had been reported as safe. She had become hysterical saying he must have been kidnapped. Trish, Miss Raferty, and Headmistress Malone had stayed up all night with her. Then at eight o'clock in the morning Scarlet's dad's secretary called. Scarlet's dad was fine, he had been called out of the country on business and had not been at the ball.

Then Sevastian's black eye was noticed, but he insisted he'd gotten it by running into a tree branch. He hadn't said anything to Roxanne about how she helped him. Which both relieved and disappointed Roxanne.

Finally, it was Monday, and Mandy and Roxanne were waiting in the main office wearing their Fieldspark uniforms.

"They're here!" Mandy cried. Startling Roxanne out of her thoughts as Grandma and Grandpa Granger arrived.

"Hello, girls," Grandma Granger said before giving them both a hug.

"Ready for today?" Grandpa Granger asked.

Mandy smiled brightly, "Yes, I'm prepared and excited to show them my dancing."

"Good," Grandma Granger said, smoothing Mandy's hair.

"We should get this show on the road," Grandpa Granger said, "Roxanne, you have fun today."

"I will," Roxanne said.

"Say hi to everyone for us," Grandma Granger said.

"I will," Roxanne said again.

Mandy gave her a quick hug, "Bye."

"Bye," Roxanne said waving and then added, "good luck at your audition and have a great day."

Mandy turned back smiling so big she seemed to be radiating happiness, "Thanks, you have a great day too!"

Roxanne nodded and waved until they were out of sight. Then she checked her watch where was her ride, Uncle Harry had said eight o'clock and it was 8:02 AM.

"Ready to go?" Uncle Harry asked.

Roxanne jumped and looked around, "Uncle Harry, someone could have seen you!"

Uncle Harry raised his eyebrows, reminding her he was an Auror and had been doing this for longer than she had been alive.

Roxanne looked down, "No, you have to sign me out, then we can go."

"Lead the way," Uncle Harry said. Once she was signed out they walked down the road and around the corner. Then Uncle Harry took her hand and Apparated.

xxx

When they popped back out Roxanne was too busy gasping for air to notice at first where they were. Uncle Harry waited for her to catch her breath and look up. Once she did, Roxanne gasped. They were standing near a tall metal gate through which she could see Hogwarts. It wasn't as impressive as she had imagined and she was regretting her decision to come. The castle looked run down, one of the towers was just a pile of ruble. She didn't belong here. She wondered if the tower was that way from the war. The place didn't look safe, but it must be, right? Because students lived there for nine months out of the year. Maybe it was only safe if you had magic? Hogwarts was a place of magic and she had none. She should go back to Fieldspark. It had been stupid of her to want to come to Hogwarts.

"Roxanne!?" Uncle Harry said waving a hand in front of her face.

Roxanne blinked and saw Headmistress McGonagall was holding the gate open for them. Roxanne blushed and hurried through. As soon as she stepped through the gate it was like she had left her worries behind. Maybe coming to Hogwarts wasn't such a bad idea after all. Then she saw the castle, it wasn't run down at all, in fact she could see many places it had been repaired.

"Roxanne, what happen? You were so pale and it was like you couldn't hear us," Uncle Harry said.

Roxanne looked at her uncle, "I don't know, I was just thinking stupid stuff, and then the castle."

"What about the castle? What were you thinking?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"It looked all run down and that tower was crumbled." Roxanne found herself so confused that she was talking a lot more than normal.

"And you were thinking about leaving?"

Roxanne nodded.

Headmistress McGonagall nodded, "the Muggle repelling charms affected her."

"No, that can't be, she's been to Diagon Alley loads of times," Uncle Harry said frowning at Roxanne.

"Those charms are not as strong as the charms on Hogwarts."

Roxanne's mind was whirling was that why she always felt out of place? She had always figured those feeling were because she was shy. Was the Wizarding World set up the keep her out, to keep magic a secret? "Why do they affect me?" she asked out loud.

Headmistress McGonagall frowned. "I'm not sure, they have a much lighter affect on you than on Muggles. But I don't recall Filch ever mentioning the wards affecting him. Perhaps its only because you're a child and you'll grow out of it."

"Its not still affecting you is it?" Uncle Harry asked.

Roxanne shook her head, sense she had stepped through the gate she felt fine. A little nervous about speaking but that probably wasn't a side effect of Muggle repelling charms.

Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat. "Classes will start soon, we'd better get inside."

Roxanne looked at her watch and found it had stopped working. She should have remembered that would happen, it did run on a battery.

xxx

The Muggle Studies class was on the third floor. It was filled with so many broken Muggle things that it looked like Granddad Weasley's shed. As she looked around Roxanne was relieved to see she recognized most of the objects. The one's she couldn't were in so many pieces that even a Muggle probably wouldn't know. There were also a few students already in class, much older than Roxanne.

The Muggle Studies teacher hurried forward. She was a round woman with graying hair and red rimmed glasses. "Welcome, you must be Roxanne Weasley." She shook Roxanne's hand, and then turned her towards the class, "class say hello to Roxanne."

The five students dutifully greeted her.

"I'm Professor Alture, and this is my 7th year class. Let's circle up the desks to make Roxanne feel more comfortable. Now Roxanne this is a discussion format. Anyone including you can ask questions, and opinions can be freely shared. To start us off, why doesn't everyone introduce themselves. Add what job you would like to do once you leave school."

"Penny Clearwater. I'm going to be Minister of Magic," said a thin Ravenclaw girl with her brown hair pulled back in a tight pony tail.

The Gryffindor boy next to her rolled his eyes. "I'm Roy Spinnet, and I want to travel and search for lost magical artifacts."

"Which he thinks are hidden in Muggle things," the boy next to Roy said.

"It would explain why no one's found them," Roy said hotly.

"Except well I think the Muggles would have noticed," the Hufflepuff girl next to Roxanne said.

"I'm Sara Parkinson, I want to work for Hermione Granger, with S.P.E.W, the Werewolf Society, and the Squib one."

"Basically she wants to save the world," the boy who had argued with Roy earlier said.

"What's wrong with that?" Sara asked.

"Yeah Garret, why don't you tell Roxanne why you're here."

Garret was a muscular Gryffindor with wavy blond hair, "I'm Garret Wood, and I took the class because I was told it had the least amount of homework. I'm going to be a international Quidditch Player."

The other students rolled their eyes, but no one said anything. Which meant he was probably a really good player. Roxanne turned to the Asian Hufflepuff boy on her right, the only one who hadn't said anything.

"Oh that's Xiang Fan, he transferred to Hogwarts last year from China." Professor Alture said, seeing who Roxanne was looking at.

"He's in this class because it wasn't full yet," Roy said.

"He doesn't speak very much English," Sara whispered.

Roxanne smiled tentatively at Xiang and nodded. Betting he felt more lost than she had at Fieldspark. At least she mostly knew the language.

Xiang smiled and nodded back.

"Roxanne," Penny said sharply.

Roxanne looked over wondering what she had done wrong.

"What would you say is the most important thing you've learned about integrating into the Muggle World undetected?" Penny waited quill poised over a roll of parchment.

"I…ah," Roxanne scrambled for an answer.

"It's okay, Roxanne," Professor Alture said, "Penny can be a little intense, take a minute to collect your thoughts."

Roxanne nodded. Then she had the answer, "I think it would be how you ask questions."

Penny wrote as Roxanne spoke, and then said, "Please explain further."

"Well if you ask what's a toaster, they'll stare at you like you're stupid because everyone should know this. But if you ask how **Exactly** a toaster works, they usually don't know. But most people won't admit this so they'll tell you how it works, which is usually what you wanted to know to begin with." Roxanne was grateful they didn't comment on how quietly she spoke and ask her to speak up.

"I don't understand," Roy said, "how is adding 'Exactly' different."

Roxanne didn't know how else to explain it.

"No it makes perfect sense," Garret said, "Like if someone said what's a broom? I'd look at them like they were crazy. But if they asked, how exactly a broom worked I'd tell them all about how to fly. Because I don't know the magic behind it."

Roxanne nodded, while Penny wrote furiously. Roy and Sara looked wonderingly at Garret.

He winked at them, "I'm not just a great flier and a pretty face."

Sara snorted.

"Okay, I get the next question," Garret said, "What do Muggles do for fun without Quidditch?"

Penny let out an annoyed sound. "Um, the Muggle World has lots of sports, like football and cricket and basket ball." Roxanne said.

"Great answer," Penny said cutting off whatever Garret was going to say, "Would you say Muggles are easy to fool?"

Roxanne frowned.

"Penny! Muggles are people, with emotions and thoughts just like Wizards," Sara said.

Penny didn't look up, "I wasn't asking if Muggles are stupid, I was asking if they are easy to fool. If they are, then I believe a push should be made to decrease the use of memory modification on Muggles. It can't be good for them."

Sara went pink, but didn't say anything.

Roxanne fully agreed with Penny on this point so did her best to answer. "Um, I'm not sure, but I do know most Muggles don't think Wizards when they see something weird."

"Really what do they think?" Roy asked.

"Um, lots of things, that it's a trick, or Aliens."

"What's an alien?" Sara asked.

"I'm not sure, but its someone or something from outer space." Roxanne had done one of her reports for Science on Aliens. There had been so much information it had ended up being four pages long, instead of the required one. Mr. Crew had given her credit for it but had asked her to focus on proven science in the future.

"From outer space? And the Muggles have met these aliens?" Penny asked.

"No, I don't think so, but Muggles have been to outer space," Roxanne said.

"How?" Garrick asked.

Roxanne shrugged, "Science, really advance Science." Sometimes, like now it hit Roxanne, how much their was still to learn.

"Oh, Roxanne, what's the hardest part of being in the Muggle World?" Sara asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Being away from my family," Roxanne said.

"What else?" Roy asked, when Sara glared at him he said, "what? Everyone has to deal with that."

Roxanne looked at her hands, "I guess feeling like I don't belong, anywhere."

"You do belong," Sara said.

Roxanne frowned, she didn't like how patronizing Sara was and hoped she wouldn't end up working for her aunt.

The questions went on from there. With Penny intense, Roy argumentative, and Garret conceited. But at least they stayed mostly focused on the Muggle World in general. It made sense. This class was going to be interacting with that world on a professional level soon. By the end Roxanne was exhausted. The only student she had sort of liked was Xiang, and that was because he hadn't bothered her.

"You did great," Professor Alture said sitting down next her after the students left. "My next class is the fourth years."

Roxanne straightened in her seat and nodded, wishing Uncle Harry had stayed. He was great at drawing attention away from her. But he had left with Headmistress McGonagall after dropping her off.


	20. Chapter 20 Making a Difference

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Making a Difference**

The fourth year students started filing in. There seem to be an awful lot of them compared to the seventh year class. Then Roxanne saw a flash of red hair. "Fred what you doing here?"

Fred grinned, "I'm here to support my sister."

"Mr. Weasley, I don't believe you are in my class," Professor Alture said, "in fact most of you aren't."

"We're not, yet," Fred said, cheerfully, "I'll be switching in next year, I'm sure Roxanne can catch me up over the summer."

"That may be. But currently you are missing your regular classes," Professor Alture said. "If you don't go. There will be consequences."

Fred waved his hand airily. "Whatever you think is a fair detention for curiosity of the Muggle World and the wish to support one's sister. If you just want house points even better we have an equal number from each house."

Professor Alture looked around, "you all want to take Muggle Studies?"

"Probably not," a Slytherin girl said, "but I was curious, I don't know anything about Muggles."

Professor Alture looked around to see if others were here for the same reason.

"I'm Muggle born," a Hufflepuff boy said, "I wanted to know if Roxanne's experiences have been anything like mine." Many of the students agreed with the Slytherin girl and the Hufflepuff boy.

Then a Ravenclaw girl said, "I wasn't going to take Muggle studies, because I always heard it was an easy class. But then Fred showed me some of the things Roxanne's been learning. The Muggle World I think has many things to teach us."

Professor Alture got very excited about this and started explaining just how much could be learned. So Roxanne whispered to Fred, "you can't take Muggle Studies, Mum will kill you if you give up Ancient Ruins."

"Who said that's the class I'm dropping," Fred whispered back.

"But Dad said Arithmancy is an inventors wand and cauldron," Roxanne whispered. Worried about Fred's rash decision.

"I'm no inventor, that's you," Fred said, as if nothing had changed.

"But I'm a squib I can't help Dad invent things for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes anymore," Roxanne reminded him. The unfairness stung.

"Why not," the Ravenclaw girl said. Interrupting Professor Alture's speech about how right she was.

"She can." Fred said, then to Roxanne, "you don't need magic to invent pranks."

Roxanne looked skeptical. Fred raised his eye brows, silently reminding her of all the times she'd gotten him. Roxanne shrugged, she hated admitting he was right, but from his cocky grin he knew he was.

"That's true, and you can use magic thing," the Ravenclaw girl said, "by the way I'm Summer."

Roxanne ignored her brother, but Summer was too far away to shake her hand so she waved.

"Yeah, but she wasn't allowed to take any of her Wizarding stuff with her to school."

There was of chorus of unfairs. Then the Hufflepuff Muggle born boy said, "not to lessen the unfairness, but it's the same for Muggle borns."

"I didn't know there was a rule against Muggle things?" Summer said.

"Not a rule, just Muggle technology doesn't work here. I miss listening to music all the time and playing games on my cell phone."

Roxanne nodded. "The music is pretty cool, but we're not allowed cell phones at Fieldspark, my Muggle school."

The boy smiled, "That makes me feel a little better, I'm Max by the way."

Max was close enough for Roxanne to shake his hand. He was a very handsome boy with black curls and a smile that made Roxanne feel like blushing.

"What are Muggle school dorms like?" a Gryffindor girl who was actually in the class asked, "I'm Katie."

"Then tell them about Muggle detention," Fred said. They bounced around topics as they pleased. While Professor Alture tried to guide the discussion but soon gave up when no one listened to her.

At one point Max told them about how he'd thought that Wizards could fly. Like superheroes and at his first flying lesson had asked what the brooms were for.

"I remember that," Fred said, "I was laughing for weeks, I thought you were wicked funny."

"I thought everyone laughed because I was wicked stupid," Max said.

Roxanne nodded. "I asked where the mice were when we went to the computer lab, tried to sharpen a mechanical pencil, and turned my first essay in on a roll of parchment. My history teacher thought I was trying to be clever."

Max smiled, "I turned my first essay in on lined paper. I couldn't believe Wizards used something so old fashioned by Muggle standards. But don't worry, every year it gets better, I promise."

"She's not going back next year," Fred said putting an arm around Roxanne shoulders.

"Why not?" Summer asked looking disappointed.

"Our Aunt Hermione is starting a squib school for her," Fred said.

"A school just for you?" a Slytherin boy asked.

"And other squibs," Fred answered when Roxanne didn't.

Max looked sad, "what do you think you'll miss the most about the Muggle World?"

The Slytherins laughed as did a few Gryffindors, but stopped when they saw Max glaring at them. "Sorry, I'm asking because I really don't know, what does the Muggle World have that we don't?" the Slytherin girl, who had introduced herself as Alethea, asked.

The room got quiet, Max looked at Roxanne silently letting her go first.

"Ballet, encyclopedias, x-rays," Roxanne said.

Max continued, "iPods, game boys, telly."

"Horseback riding, paper airplanes, and telephones," Roxanne added.

"Art museums, cricket, and roller coasters," Max said starting to laugh. Roxanne was grinning.

"I don't want to interrupt, but I don't know what any of those are," Alethea said.

"Me either, but they sound fun," Summer said.

"I don't know what some of the ones Max listed are either, but our school took a field trip to an art museum, it was amazing. Even though the paintings didn't talk, some of them seem alive."

"So like Wizard paintings that don't move?" Fred asked.

"Times hundreds, all different," Roxanne said.

"And roller coasters are like doing loop the loops on a broom," Max said.

"So they're dangerous?" Alethea asked, looking at Roxanne.

She shrugged.

"Not at all," Max said, "you haven't been on one yet?"

Roxanne shook her head.

"You have to experience that, there's this great amusement park near my house." Max said.

"I want to try roller coaster," Summer said.

"Me too," Fred said.

Alethea bit her lip, then nodded, "just don't tell my parents." After Alethea pretty much everyone admitted they wanted to go.

"How about this summer?" Max asked looking happier by the minute, as he made plans to see his friends during the summer.

Fred noticed her gloom, "you're invited to."

"I know," Roxanne said trying to smile, "Its at least one place I can see Mandy this summer. Stupid secrecy act." Roxanne meant for only Fred to hear her.

"Mandy's your friend?" Alethea asked.

Roxanne nodded, "and a Muggle."

Alethea looked down.

"Can't they make an exception?" Summer asked, "I mean you're a Weasley."

"That wouldn't help everyone else," Max said, "I agree with Roxanne it's a stupid law."

"What makes you say that?" Summer asked.

Max shrugged. "I've lost all my Muggle friends. I couldn't tell them about school and I hadn't watched the telly shows or played the games they had. Not having anything to talk about came between us."

"But we have to keep magic a secret," Alethea said.

"Why?" Roxanne asked. This is what she had wanted to know since she was first told Mandy couldn't stay with her for Christmas.

"Because if the Muggles know they will steal our magic," Alethea said, with a little shiver of fear.

Roxanne frowned at her.

"Actually it's not possible for anyone to steal magic," Professor Alture said.

Alethea didn't look convinced, it was like they were telling her dementors weren't real.

"If it was possible to steal magic, wouldn't Dark Lords do it?" Summer said.

Alethea frowned, but didn't answer. Roxanne notice for the first time that the three Slytherins sat the furthest away from her.

"Did you come to see if I would steal your magic?" Roxanne asked.

"It's why you're here at Hogwarts," the Slytherin boy, who hadn't introduced himself, said.

"Actually she's here because I asked her to come," Professor Alture said.

At the same time Fred pulled out his wand and said, "that's a lie!"

Now all the students were pulling out their wands. Professor Alture looked around in panic then ran from the room. Roxanne set very still, and looked at Alethea who had her wand pointed at Roxanne.

"Did you know Muggle repelling charms affect me. So do curses, and I can see dementors," Roxanne said softly. "But, I don't have magic, I'll never own a wand, I'll never go to school here. I used to think not having magic was the end of the world."

Everyone but Fred and Alethea lowered their wands.

"But I never needed magic to avoid Fred's pranks and I never needed magic to be a Weasley." Roxanne said feeling strong and confident, not like her usual self. "You can curse me now, I can't stop you. It will probably hurt, but you'll be punished." Roxanne's eyes flicked to her brother.

Alethea looked at him, and then back at Roxanne, "you can't take my magic?"

"Fred let me see your wand," Roxanne said.

"Not until she puts hers down," Fred said, not looking away from Alethea.

"You can borrow mine," Max said handing it to her.

Roxanne saw Alethea stiffen as she took Max's wand, to her it was nothing but a nicely carved stick. She faced away from the group and waved the wand. Absolutely nothing happened. Roxanne handed Max back his wand, "please do a spell." Max conjured a blue songbird.

Alethea lowered her wand, "it's really not true?"

Roxanne held out her hand like she had to the horses at Fieldspark so they would see she wasn't going to harm them.

Alethea stowed her wand and slowly walked towards Roxanne.

"Alethea, it could be a trap," the Slytherin boy, who hadn't said anything until now, said.

Alethea ignored him and took Roxanne's hand. After a moment she let out a shaky laugh, "nothing happened."

Fred finally lowered his wand.

Then the door burst open and Uncle Harry, Uncle Neville, Professor Alture, and Headmistress McGonagall ran in their wands raised. Everyone froze, at the sudden appearance of the adults.

"Well that was dramatic," Fred said, "you could've just said it was time for lunch."

The students laughed and started gathering up their things.

"Roxanne are you okay?" Professor Alture asked.

"I'm fine," Roxanne said, "just making new friends," she smiled at Alethea.

Alethea squared her shoulders. "I don't care what my parents say, I'm trying a roller coaster and I'm taking Muggle Studies next year."

Professor Alture gasped, "I've never had a Slytherin in my class."

"Then it's bloody well time," Summer said linking arms within Alethea as they headed out the door. "Now tell the truth, is it just the roller coaster or do you find a certain Hufflepuff just as cute as I do?"

"It was great to meet you," Max was saying to Roxanne as they overheard Summer's comment, "hang on, did you to stay I was cute? Summer wait up."

Roxanne giggled, as Fred called, "good luck."

"I clearly underestimated your ability to cause mischief," Uncle Harry said.

"Mischief what mischief?" Fred said, too innocently.

Uncle Neville laughed, "go enjoy your lunch."

Fred threw an arm around Roxanne's shoulders and started steering her towards the Great Hall, "I'm proud of you."

"What? Why?" Roxanne said, sure he was about to make a joke.

"You're different, it's inspiring people," Fred said. Pointing out Alethea, Summer, and Max who were talking animatedly together.

"I didn't choose to be different." But she couldn't help but grin, truthfully she felt proud. By coming today she had changed things, not just around her but inside and it felt good to cause a little mischief.

xxx

The rest of Roxanne's day was nowhere near as exciting as the first half.

When she got back to Fieldspark Roxanne passed the time by finishing her Science Fair poster. She had finished and was cleaning up so she could go get dinner when Mandy ran into the common room.

She looked around, saw Roxanne, and ran over. Roxanne wasn't sure if she was trying to hold in excitement or disappointment. "What happened?"

"It was great."

Roxanne relaxed.

"Grandpa Granger checked me in and Grandma Granger fixed my hair and held my stuff like the other girls' Mums. They had us warm up and stretch as a big group which was fun. Then we all had to get examined to make sure our bone structure is good and that we're healthy and stuff. Then we broke for a long lunch, and Grandpa and Grandma Granger took me out to this fancy restaurant." Mandy leaned in conspiratorially. "The waiter called me their granddaughter and they didn't correct her."

Roxanne nodded, "Well it's true, you're an honorary Weasley."

Mandy smiled happily then went on, "When we got back there was an afternoon class, so they could see our technique. I don't think I made a single mistake. Then we had to wait to be called to perform our solo. I wasn't a bit nervous but Grandma Granger still stayed with me. She showed me all the pictures she had been taking of my audition. She got some really nice ones that she said she'd send to me."

Roxanne wondered if she might be able to develop them in the Wizarding World, so they'd move. Then she remembered even if she did she wouldn't be able to show them to Mandy.

"Then is was my turn to perform my solo. Everything felt right, it was like I could feel the music moving through me. The auditioners said I had beautiful form and expression. Grandma Granger said she had never seen anyone dance so beautifully before." Mandy sat back, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Roxane waited, but Mandy didn't go on. After giving Mandy at least five minutes she said, "What happened next?"

Mandy's smile faded, "I'll know in three weeks if I was accepted. What if I don't get in?" Mandy looked forlornly at Roxanne, "I want to get in so bad. It would be a whole summer of ballet, it's the next step to becoming a ballerina."

"I'm sure you'll get in, you're really good at ballet."

"But Mrs. Stalinskey said not to get my hopes up, because I would need to be the best of the best to get a scholarship. They only give out two." Mandy said and sighed.

Roxanne reached over and squeezed Mandy's hand, there was nothing she could say to make Mandy feel better. She couldn't even invite Mandy to stay with her for the summer if she didn't get in. She might have inspired people at Hogwarts. But what did it matter if she couldn't make a difference for her best friend.


	21. Chapter 21 Winning and Losing

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 Winning and Losing**

The next few days were difficult. Roxanne was worried about presenting at the Science Fair. They had handed in their reports and posters and now the day had come to be judged. Roxanne felt her report had been alright. But now she was going to have to tell strangers, adult strangers, about it. "It will be okay, they want you to succeed," Mandy said.

Roxanne nodded, she felt sick to her stomach as she stood in front of her display. Mandy had come over from her own display as she had already been judged.

Mandy patted her on the back, "Try thinking of something else."

"Like what?" Roxanne said.

"Maybe we can do something fun during spring break." Mandy said with a shrug.

Both girls were staying at the school. Roxanne because Hogwarts' Easter Break was a different week and she needed to study.

"Maybe," Roxanne said, thinking she'd have very little time for fun if she had any hope of passing her classes.

"Roxanne, you're next," Mr. Crew said coming towards them followed by the judges.

Roxanne's breath caught in her throat.

"Pretend you're talking to me," Mandy said before heading back towards her own display.

But Mandy was a kid, the three judges now standing in front of her poster were adults, a woman and two men. The woman had short black braids like Mum's, maybe she could pretend she was talking to her family. One of the men was older, with gray hair that could be Granddad Weasley. The last man didn't look anything like a member of her family.

"Go ahead and start whenever you're ready," Mum said.

Roxanne couldn't start until she figured out who the last man was, then it hit her, it was Teddy in disguise.

Roxanne smiled, "Well, I decided to do my Science Fair project on paper airplanes. Because I always wondered how planes stayed up."

The interview went smoothly from there she even got Granddad Weasley to try out one of her demo planes.

"Thank you Roxanne, that was a very well thought out project, you have the makings of a scientist," Mum told her.

"Thanks, Mum," Roxanne said, and then she covered her mouth. The woman in front of her no longer looked anything like her Mum. But she smiled and was pretending she hadn't heard Roxanne.

"Did you just call the judge Mum?" Sevastian said loudly.

Roxanne felt more than the usual heat of embarrassment. She felt like she was going to burn up from the inside out and to make it worse it wasn't happening fast enough.

"You did! What a freak," Sevastian said.

His voice broke into her embarrassment long enough to get her moving. She ran past Sevastian and other students who were pointing and laughing at her.

Sevastian's voice calling, "she called one of the judges Mum," was the last thing she heard as she ran from the hall.

And she didn't stop running until she reached her room. She felt too miserable to flop down on her bed so she crawled under it and cried on the floor in the dark. When Scarlet came in she stayed still and Scarlet soon left never knowing Roxanne was in the room. It wasn't until after dinner and the sky had grown dark that Mandy came to find her.

"Roxanne? Are you in here?" Mandy called.

Roxanne found she wanted Mandy to find her so she kicked her foot against the bed frame.

Mandy lifted the bed curtain and then lied down next to the bed so their faces where on the same level. "It's all over school, Scarlet's Dad is going to Brazil and Scarlet has to stay here for spring break. She threw a tantrum in the dining hall. I'm afraid everyone has forgotten about you." Mandy finished sadly.

"Everyone?" Roxanne asked, her voice was rough from crying.

Mandy got up so she could come out from under the bed.

Roxanne slid out and found Mandy had brought her dinner.

Mandy nodded and then smiled ruefully, "Well everyone but Sevastian, he does seem to have it in for you. But everyone just thinks he's jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?"

Mandy giggled, "oh, I forgot to tell you. You won the Science Fair, you got first place out of all the first year's Science projects."

"I did?" Roxanne hardly believed it. "Thank you for bringing me dinner."

Mandy nodded, but she had that worried distant look again. She couldn't stop worrying about getting accepted into the Royal Ballet Summer Program.

Roxanne felt bad, Mandy had been there for her even though she had her own worries. "You'll get in."

"But what if I don't? I want to get in so bad, and all I can do now is wait." Mandy looked desperately at Roxanne.

Roxanne didn't know what to say, she understood all to well. Not getting into the Royal Ballet Summer Program was to Mandy like not getting into Hogwarts had been for Roxanne. But of course she couldn't tell Mandy about that.

xxx

A few days later after most of the students had left for spring break, Scarlet was in a foul mood. Roxanne did her best to ignore her as she slammed things down and stomped around their room before lights out. It was pretty easy because she was reading an amazing Muggle book for English called "The Giver." She on the second to last chapter when Scarlet spoke. "I can't believe his secretary wouldn't put me through."

Roxanne glanced up, and saw Scarlet had her back to Roxanne and seemed to be addressing her hairbrush.

"First I have to stay at school for spring break and now only an emergency will be put through." Scarlet slammed down the hairbrush and turned away as if she couldn't bear to look at it any longer. She saw Roxanne watching her.

Roxanne quickly looked down at her book. Embarrassed to be caught witnessing Scarlet's vocal yet private rant.

But Scarlet did not feel any such emotions and sat down on Roxanne's bed. "Don't you think a new outfit for my Royal Ballet School Summer program audition, which is only a week away, is an emergency?"

Roxanne looked away from Scarlet. She was pretty sure only Scarlet would consider an outfit an emergency.

"My whole dance will be ruined, but does my dad care? I might as well not audition, than go in my practice clothes."

Roxanne was now looking fixedly at her book, but she wasn't really seeing it. Scarlet had been bragging all weekend about how her mother had gotten her a private audition. For the same summer program as Mandy had auditioned for. Mandy had been worrying ever sense that Scarlet would buy her way in and lower Mandy's chances.

Scarlet pushed Roxanne's book aside. "What did Mandy wear to her audition? Surely even she knows what you wear is important for a dance, even if you have talent."

The way she said it seemed to Roxanne to imply that Scarlet had talent and Mandy did not. Roxanne found herself saying. "Mandy is very talented, Mrs. Stalinskey says she could become a professional ballerina. She's sure to get into the program."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes, then smiled thinly. "Well I've had lessons since I could walk from professional dancers and they said I would be a star ballerina."

Roxanne knew Scarlet was lying because the proper term was a "Prima" ballerina.

"Don't smirk, I'll prove I'm a great dancer." Scarlet jumped from the bed, and raised her leg out behind her.

She wobbled and her line was a little off, but Roxanne nodded in an encouraging way.

Scarlet scowled, "Don't, I'm not done." She started to raise up onto the ball of her foot, "I bet Mandy can't do this." Scarlet jerked her heel off the ground. For a second, Scarlet was on her toes, then her ankle went sideways and Scarlet fell to the ground with a shriek. "It's broken, I heard it break, I'll never be able to walk again!"

Roxanne jumped off the bed and knelt next to Scarlet trying to see her ankle. But Scarlet was clutching it with both hands.

"Let me look," Roxanne said, putting a hand on Scarlet's arm.

Scarlet flinched away. "No this is all your fault, you wanted me to get hurt so Mandy could get into that stupid program."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "I'll go get Miss Raferty, okay?"

She left Scarlet to her anger and practically flew down the stairs. She didn't know if Scarlet had really broken her ankle. But she knew if Scarlet was able to blame her, it was not as serious as when she had been thrown from the horse.

First Roxanne knocked on Miss Raferty's door, mentally preparing what she would say. "Scarlet's hurt her foot, she's up in our room." Roxanne said this over and over in her head as she waited, but the door did not open. Roxanne forced herself to knock again louder. Reminding herself Scarlet was in pain and she wasn't being a bother. But the door still didn't open. So with great reluctance Roxanne went further down the hall to Mr. Crew's room. Not wanting to have to knock twice, Roxanne banged on the door, as she mentally added to her speech. "Sorry to bother you, Miss Raferty didn't answer. Scarlet's hurt her foot, she's up in our room." But this door didn't open either. Roxanne stared at it thinking, both their house parents weren't in their rooms. That was unheard of at night, unless someone on the boy's floor and someone on the girl's floor were also sick or hurt. Something was up. It was after curfew, all the lights were off downstairs, and all the students were supposed to be in their rooms. Roxanne decided to check the offices and kitchen area. Maybe the teachers were working late or having a cup of tea.

The kitchen was empty, and the office doors were closed and locked and there was no light under the doors. Roxanne was standing there lost in thought when something touched her shoulder. Roxanne jumped as her whole body went tense.

"What are you doing out of bed?" a familiar voice said.

Roxanne turned, squinting into the dark and saw Sevastian still in his school uniform.

"Scarlet hurt her foot, she's in our room." Roxanne said without thinking, at least the darkness hid her blush.

"The teachers both got called to the main office, there is some sort of school emergency."

"Oh?" Roxanne said, wondering what sort of school emergency a Muggle school could have.

"They told a senior he was in charge and that nobody was supposed to leave their rooms." Sevastian continued.

Roxanne frowned at Sevastian, "Why aren't you in your room?"

Sevastian shrugged. "My roommate thought it would be funny to lock me out, him and his friends stole my key."

Roxanne didn't know what to say to that, it sounded cruel and real pranks should never cross that line. She was saved from an awkward silence by the sound of glass breaking. Instinctively both Roxanne and Sevastian ducked into the shadows on either side of the hallway. Roxanne stared wide eyed at Sevastian, as they both listened. What they heard was unmistakable. A scrabbling sound then the smooth grating followed by a click as the front door was unlocked. Roxanne and Sevastian were down the hall from the door where someone was breaking in. The door creaked as it opened. Then they heard crunching glass as whoever entered stepped on the broken glass from the window. Roxanne held her breath. If they came down the hallway instead of going upstairs, Sevastian and she would be found. She waited eyes wide for any sign of movement and ears alert for any sound, ready to run and try to make it out the front door. Sevastian met her eyes and slowly shook his head.

"What does that mean?!" Roxanne thought, panicky. Then she heard the high squeak of the fourth step and a man's whisper from the door, "Keep it down." Roxanne's heart seemed to speed up even more. Multiple people were breaking in and one of them was still blocking the door.

Sevastian carefully peaked around the corner. He must not have seen anyone because he dashed across the opening to Roxanne. "Come on," he seemed to say with a head jerk before silently heading back to the common room.


	22. Chapter 22 Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 Secrets Revealed**

Roxanne followed him, wondering if he was going to show her a hiding place. But he turned towards the boy's bathroom instead. Roxanne stopped and tugged his sleeve to get his attention. This room was not as dark as the hallway and the moon seemed to make their skin glow, Roxanne felt very exposed.

Sevastian came back to her and whispered very softly, "I know a way out."

Roxanne nodded, it was just a boy's bathroom, and it should be empty this time of night. Sevastian slipped in and held the door so Roxanne could too. He held onto the door so it would close slowly and silently. There were a few inches to go when they heard a loud bang followed by screams. Sevastian let go of the door and it snapped shut, muffling the noise from upstairs. A man was yelling over the screaming, but they couldn't make out the words.

"Do you think they heard?" Roxanne whispered, struggling to speak.

Sevastian looked shaken. "Did they shoot someone?" he whispered.

Roxanne hadn't connected the bang to a gun shot, but Sevastian had. She started towards the door, worried about Mandy, then stopped. There was nothing she could do against men with guns. Mandy would be okay, she had to be. She turned towards Sevastian who was still staring at the door. "Let's go," she whispered.

This seemed to wake him up and he nodded, then headed to the last stall. Roxanne followed, wondering what sort of secret passage started in a bathroom.

But it wasn't a secret passage; it was a window, high up near the ceiling. Sevastian climbed up on the pipes behind the toilet and wiggled head first out the window. He did it so quickly and confidently that Roxanne knew he had done it many times before. It wasn't just the fact that Sevastian had experience. He was also better outfitted for climbing out bathroom windows. He was still in his school uniform, with trainers. Roxanne had been ready to go to bed so she was in her nightgown. She hadn't even stopped to put on her dressing gown or slippers when she'd run out of her room to get help for Scarlet.

Roxanne had to climb up on the toilet seat with her bare feet. Then she had to climb the pipes which were cold and pressed painfully into the soles of her feet. At the window, Roxanne almost lost her balance as she held the window open with one hand while she wiggled out. When she was hanging half out the window she let go of the window so it came to rest heavily on her back. The window sill under her was digging into her belly. Sevastian must have been bullied worse than she thought to regularly leave the dorms this way. As she hung there she realized there was nothing to hang onto on this side of the wall. She'd have to fall forward and roll or something.

Sevastian reached up and grabbed her hands. "Wriggle forward, I'll pull."

So Roxanne wriggled as Sevastian pulled. At first she didn't seem to move it just felt like she was scraping skin off her belly. Then suddenly she slid out of the window, falling head first onto Sevastian. She managed not to hit her head onto his, but not much else. It felt like Sevastian was made all of sharp angles that she was sure would leave her skin black and blue. By the way Sevastian groaned he hadn't fared much better.

They both scrambled up, checking for serious injuries. After a moment, Roxanne whispered, "What next?"

Sevastian glanced up at the upper floor windows that were bright with light. They were on the wrong side of the building to see if the other dorms had also been broken into. "We should get out of sight," Sevastian whispered back.

Roxanne nodded and contemplated the best path to take into the woods. At the corner of the building, they'd be harder to see from the windows. But if they cross here they'd be out in the open for a shorter time. Roxanne started to point out the two paths, but Sevastian was already creeping away along the building.

Roxanne wanted to yell at him that he was going the wrong way! She ran after him, wishing she could see the ground better so she could avoid the sharp little stones. She caught up to Sevastian at the front corner of the dorm. He was peaking around the building. Suddenly he pulled back. He looked wide eyed at Roxanne and put a finger to his lips, then pointed towards the corner. Roxanne carefully took a look and saw a large man all in black including a sweater thing over his face. He was holding a long black object. She pulled back out of sight, and looked at Sevastian, "does he have a gun?" Roxanne whispered barely making a sound.

Sevastian nodded.

Roxanne shuddered, the only things she new about guns were they could kill you and they made loud bangs.

She pointed back the way they had come, but he shook his head violently and pointed around the corner. Roxanne took another quick look, but couldn't figure out what he was pointing at. Sevastian saw her confusion and pointed at the ground and mimed picking something up. Roxanne looked again and saw a grate hidden from the path by some bushes. It would be the perfect place to hide but to get there they would be exposed to the man guarding the front door. All he'd have to do is turn his head. Sevastian looked ready to try for the grate anyway, but Roxanne grabbed his arm. She'd heard footsteps.

Roxanne held her breath as a second man from inside spoke to the man at the door. "We can't find the brat; her roommate said she went downstairs."

"Should we search the area?" the door guard said. Roxanne and Sevastian looked at each other in alarm.

"No, maybe she's in a different dorm. Let's stick to the plan and move the others to the old gym."

The door guard laughed, "Yes let's move all the little ransoms."

"Shut it, and come help." They heard the footsteps retreat inside.

Roxanne was puzzled. Why were they looking for her, she was nobody special in the Muggle World?

Sevastian had run over to the grate and pulled it up, "Come on," he hissed at Roxanne.

She ran over and looked down the hole and saw only darkness. She hesitated.

"There's a ladder, on this side," Sevastian whispered, he was waiting for her to go first.

Roxanne made herself approach the hole. She crouched and reached down with her foot to find the first rung. It was made of rough cold metal. She reached further down for the next rung. Moving as quickly as she could without being able to see what she was doing. It was a short ladder, and soon Roxanne's foot found a damp cement floor. She moved away from the ladder then whispered up to Sevastian, "I'm clear."

She could just make out the hole and saw Sevastian start down the ladder then pause to move the grate back in place. He waited as if he was listening for something. Then he climbed all the way down, "Roxanne?" he whispered.

"I'm here."

He moved toward her, and found her shoulder in the dark.

Roxanne jumped, to try and cover her fear she said, "Where's here?"

"Let's move away from the grate," Sevastian said, finding her hand and placing it on his shoulder, "Then we can talk."

So like a blind game of follow the leader they went off down what appeared to be a hallway. The further they got from the grate the less Roxanne could see. When she couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed Sevastian stopped.

"We're in the steam tunnels; they carry steam from some factory, to heat all the buildings on campus."

He paused and Roxanne tried to digest that her boring Muggle school had secret passages.

"Could you make a light?" Sevastian asked.

"What?" Roxanne said.

"The tunnels aren't this dark during the day," Sevastian said speaking quickly. "It's not that I'm afraid, it would just be easier to get around if we had some light."

"I didn't bring a flashlight or anything," Roxanne whispered.

"Can't you make a light with your wand?"

"What!" Her voice echoed off the tunnel walls.

"Shh!" Sevastian said, "You can stop pretending, I know about the Wizarding World."

The shock of his words felt like a physical blow and she stumbled back. Falling against a wall of different sized pipes. If the situation wasn't so serious she'd suspect him of playing a prank on her. "How?"

"My brother goes to Hogwarts." Sevastian whispered, saying Hogwarts like the word tasted bad in his mouth. When Roxanne didn't reply he went on. "He told me all about the Weasley's and Saint Harry Potter. I knew you were one of them when I saw you with your family at the station."

Roxanne found her voice and whispered fiercely, "So you hated me because you thought I was a Witch?"

"I didn't think, I know you're a Witch. Your kind always acts like you're loads better than the rest of us because you have magic." Sevastian replied just as fiercely.

Roxanne felt tears pricking her eyes as she said bitterly, "I don't have magic, I'm just like you."

"Stop lying?" Sevastian whispered, but he didn't sound as sure.

"I didn't get accepted to Hogwarts because I'm a squib, a person without magic born to Wizarding parents." Roxanne told him, she angrily wiped the tears out of her eyes. Even if Sevastian couldn't see her, she wasn't going to cry in front of him.

Sevastian sighed, "I didn't get accepted either."

"Are your parents Wizards?" He had only mentioned his brother, but she wasn't going to make any more assumptions about Sevastian.

"No, we didn't know about the Wizarding World until my brother got his letter and inherited a house."

"Inherited a house?" Roxanne asked, she was pretty sure Muggle borns didn't usually get a house with their letters.

"Yes, apparently our first cousin twice removed was a Wizard. He didn't have any kids to leave his house to, so he left it to his closest Wizarding relative, my brother."

Roxanne nodded, it kind of made sense. There was probably a spell linked to the owner of the house that only triggered once Sevastian's brother was considered a member of the Wizarding World.

In the dark Sevastian couldn't see her nod, so he went on. "We moved into the creepy old place, and my brother went off to Hogwarts. At first it was great; he wrote me all about it, always ending with 'Wait until you come." Sevastian's voice was tight with bitterness. "Then the letters got fewer and fewer, my parents assumed he was busy. But when he came home for Christmas, I knew it was because he had changed. He acted like we didn't matter as much; he had this new world full of magic and it didn't leave any room for his Muggle family."

Roxanne guessed what had happened, but she wanted to be sure. "What house was he sorted into?"

"Slytherin," Sevastian said. "A great house, apparently our relative was head of that house before he became headmaster. All Christmas my brother wouldn't shut up about it."

"That fact would be very important to a Slytherin," Roxanne said softly.

"Whatever," Sevastian said. "I thought things would be different once I got my letter, but I think he knew I wouldn't get accepted."

The silence in the tunnel seemed almost friendly, so Roxanne said, "My family didn't know. They had a huge argument because they thought it was a mistake." She smiled a little at the memory.

"Did you know?" Sevastian asked.

"No, everyone I knew had magic; I never even considered that I didn't. I hated Fieldspark because it wasn't Hogwarts. I didn't know anything about the Muggle World."

Sevastian snorted at this last bit, and Roxanne found herself smiling. Her mistakes did seem sort of funny, now. Then they heard a faint voice being broadcast over the school wide PA system. "Scarlet Gilpatric, come to the main office, your father would like to speak to you." Roxanne waited for further explanation, but none came.

"I thought you said Scarlet hurt herself and was up in your room," Sevastian whispered.

"She was, there is no way she also escaped," Roxanne whispered back.

"Let's look at the facts," Sevastian whispered. Much like Mr. Crew was always having them do in science. "Men with guns broke into our dorm."

"Possibly the whole school," Roxanne interjected. "The teachers were called away for a school wide emergency."

"Okay, we also know they moved the kids in our dorm to the old gym."

"And there was an announcement for Scarlet to go to the main office," Roxanne said.

"The announcement is a trap," Sevastian said. "Headmistress Malone always makes the announcements, and the announcer was a man."

"Plus it's the middle of the night," Roxanne said.

"Right so we should assume the school has been taken over," Sevastian said, sounding sort of excited.

"Do you think, maybe, Scarlet is pretending to be me?" It was the only thing that made sense, "to hide right under their noses?"

Sevastian didn't say anything for a long moment; Roxanne wished she could see his face. "Maybe, but does it really matter?"

It seemed to Roxanne to matter a lot, because the men with guns would think she was Scarlet. She was opening her mouth to explain this when Sevastian went on, "I mean, they'll capture any kid they find right? So the mission is the same either way."

"Mission?"

"To save the school," Sevastian replied, once again sounding too excited.

For a moment Roxanne let herself imagine rescuing Mandy. Before she forced herself to be the practical one. "Sevastian this isn't a game, those men are bad and they have guns." Roxanne shivered. "We need to get help."

Sevastian was also quite, and Roxanne was wondering what he was think when he whispered. "Do you think they shot someone, earlier?"

Roxanne considered, but didn't have any idea if a gun sounded different when it was used to shot someone, "I don't know." Her thoughts turned to Mandy. What if she was hurt? She shock her head and tried to think how to get help and almost immediately had an idea. "You said these tunnels carry steam from a factory."

"Yes, but there's a locked gate at the school's border." Sevastian said. "Could you send an owl to the Wizarding World for help?"

"I don't have an owl," Roxanne said, "Can you call the Muggle World for help?"

"I'd need a phone to call 999." Sevastian said, "How do you send or receive letters from your family?"

"I just post them, but an owl must intercept them because the Muggle post man wouldn't be able to find our house."

"And you don't have any other magic way to contact your family, in say an emergency?"

"No, they won't be able to help because of the stupid Statue of Secrecy. We have to look for help in the Muggle World." If Mandy got hurt she'd never forgive the Wizarding World.

"Okay, let's try the police first, but they'll only be able to do so much. This is a hostage situation. We could use magical help."


	23. Chapter 23 One Step Ahead

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

 **Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 One Step Ahead**

"The kitchen office will be the safest place to call from. The grate comes up right next to the back entrance and the kitchen isn't near the old gym or the main office."

Roxanne nodded, remembered he couldn't see her, and said, "Okay."

They once again positioned themselves with Sevastian in the lead and Roxanne following by hanging onto his shoulder. The route to the kitchen seemed to take forever, and the tunnels sloped slightly down. Which meant Roxanne had to walk through more and more puddles. They passed under three other grates on the way and paused each time to listen. But all they heard were normal night sounds of crickets and faint traffic noises. Finally Sevastian whispered, "This is it."

Roxanne and Sevastian waited, listening for any noise, longer than they had at the three previous grates combined. Finally, Sevastian whispered, "I'm going to take a look." Roxanne nodded and watched as Sevastian climbed the ladder. He paused when he reached the grate, the moonlight creating a cross hatch design on his face. After listening for another minute he slowly pushed the grate open, and poked his head up. Roxanne held her breath, as he looked around and then climbed out. After another minute he looked back and gestured her up. So Roxanne climbed up the ladder and into the night air. Sevastian replaced the grate and Roxanne looked around. She shivered, not because it was cold, in fact it was warmer than it had been in the tunnels, but because she felt exposed. They were behind the kitchen with a large dumpster to the left and a line of bushes behind them. But nothing was stopping someone from coming around the corner of the building and seeing them.

Sevastian moved quickly from closing the grate to the metal door. Roxanne was suddenly very sure it was going to be locked. Why would the back door to the school's kitchens be unlocked in the middle of the night? But Sevastian pushed down on the bar and leaned into the door. It opened slowly. Partially because of how heavy it was and partially because Sevastian was pausing every few inches to listen.

Roxanne both wanted him to go faster, to get them inside and also to go slower so as to be as silent as possible.

As soon as he nodded at her she slipped through the gap. Sevastian followed hanging onto the door, but the door was closing too fast. Roxanne tried to grab the handle, but she was too slow. The bang of the door echoed in the empty kitchen. Roxanne froze, afraid to look around, but there was no shouting or running feet.

"Come on," Sevastian said, "we should get out of the open." Roxanne turned and hurried after him, hardly looking at the large empty kitchen. They went down a hallway that seemed to run parallel to the dining hall. Sevastian stopped at an unmarked door and opened it slowly. It squeaked a little, so Sevastian paused. They waited a breath listening then Sevastian quickly opened the door all the way. The door seemed to scream. Roxanne glared at Sevastian; he shrugged.

Once inside Roxanne took control of closing the door. It squeaked and groaned no matter how slow she moved it, and each noise made her cringe. Once the door was finally closed she looked over at Sevastian who was laughing silently at her. She felt her face turn red even as she glared at him.

"I don't think anyone is here."

"We don't know that," Roxanne whispered her hands on her hips.

"Calm down," Sevastian said, more quietly. "Let's call the police."

Roxanne nodded her anger forgotten in remembering why they were there.

Sevastian pointed at a phone on one of the tables, "There's the phone."

Roxanne looked at him, and Sevastian looked back. He didn't move towards the phone, he seemed to expect her to call. She stepped up to the phone and then stopped looking at it.

"What are you waiting for?" Sevastian whispered.

Roxanne looked up, "I've never used a telephone before."

"Seriously!" Sevastian sighed. "Fine I'll make the call, but if they don't believe me you better be ready to talk."

"Why wouldn't they believe you?" Roxanne asked.

Sevastian ignored her and picked up the part of the phone you could talk into. He put it to his ear and frowned. Then he pushed the button that had been under the part he was holding. His frown deepened and he pushed the button, again and again.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne whispered.

"There's no dial tone, they've cut the line," Sevastian said thrusting the part he'd been holding at Roxanne.

Roxanne took it, it felt too big in her hand, the ends with their little holes too far apart. She carefully held her ear to one end and heard nothing. She tried the other end and heard nothing. Sevastian was pacing, not paying attention to her. She tried pushing the button he had and then the buttons with the numbers, nothing happened.

"How stupid can we be, of course they cut the phone line!"

Roxanne almost dropped the phone. She put it down, not noticing it was crooked and not resting flat like before, and hurried over to Sevastian. "Calm down, what do you mean by, 'they cut the line."

He stopped pacing and glared at her, "Of course you don't understand. It means that none of the phones on campus will work, the bad guys broke them," he said very patronizingly. "To stop us doing exactly what we tried." He was no longer talking to Roxanne, "They planned this out, but I won't underestimate them again. Maybe I could climb the fence? No they'll be watching the fence."

As Sevastian talked, Roxanne felt so useless, so her mind turned back to her worries. Was Mandy hurt or scared? Why had she even come with Sevastian?

"If only I had a cell phone," Sevastian continued to rant. "But no students aren't allowed phones and I bet they confiscated all the teacher's cell phones.

"What if," Roxanne whispered, but Sevastian didn't hear or was ignoring her. She tried again, "What if a student had one anyway, would a cell phone still work with the line cut?" She had Sevastian's full attention now.

"You have a cell phone?"

Roxanne shook her head, "No, but I think Scarlet did. Will it still work?"

Sevastian's face fell, "It doesn't matter, they searched your room."

Roxanne grinned, "They searched for a girl, not a little pink box."

Sevastian stared at her for a moment, then he started to smile, "Let's go find it."

But he didn't head out the door immediately, he started opening cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Roxanne said, thinking she could help.

But Sevastian jumped up, "Found it." He held out a large yellow flashlight. With the light leading the way they head back the way they had come. Sevastian paused in the kitchen, "I wonder where they keep the knives?"

"Sevastian!" Roxanne said, hoping he was joking.

He sighed, "It was just an idea, but how would I carry it without getting stabbed?"

Roxanne started pulling him to the door. "Let's go." He followed reluctantly, but when they got to the door he helped her pull it open.

xxx

The front door of Watt house was wide open and Roxanne had to step carefully around the broken glass. Sevastian didn't turn the light on until they reached the third floor. Up until that point Sevastian had led, showing Roxanne where to step on the stairs so that they didn't creak. Roxanne led the way to her room. The door was open.

The destruction inside made Roxanne pause. She had known the men had searched the room but she hadn't realized what that would mean. Her and Scarlet's stuff had been ripped from the closets, the beds were overturned, and the desk drawers had all been dumped on the floor. Roxanne felt a hot anger that anyone would treat her things so badly. Under the anger there was a deeper fear that those men had been able to come into her room. Sevastian squeezed her shoulder. Then started looking through the mess of things on the floor. Roxanne tried to focus, but her mind seemed to be on fire, flickering from one thought to another. She saw Fred's Gryffindor scarf next to half the library book The Giver that she had been reading only a few hours before, and made a decision.

"What are you doing?" Sevastian asked, when he noticed Roxanne was scribbling a note at her desk.

Roxanne didn't answer, it probably wouldn't work anyway. She folded up the note, wrote Fred Weasley on the outside, and then moved to the window.

"Roxanne! Someone may see you!" Sevastian whispered, waving for her to move away from the window.

Roxanne paused, he was right, she was being reckless. She turned away and stepped on the corner of one of her encyclopedias, the "S" volume. The cover had been partially ripped off. She turned back to the window and opened it. She set the note on the windowsill and then hung the Gryffindor scarf out partially covering it. So the wind wouldn't blow it away and an owl would still be able to see who it was addressed to. Then she slid the window closed, securing the scarf to the ledge.

"Are you trying to get caught? We're here to look for Scarlet's phone." Sevastian whispered at her, each word an accusation.

"I know," Roxanne said, throwing her words back at him, "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand you're putting out a signal that anyone could see." Sevastian said.

Roxanne glared at him and started looking through the stuff near her on the floor. "It's dark, NO ONE will see that scarf until dawn."

"You hope they don't," Sevastian said. "Were you lying earlier about being able to contact the Wizarding World?"

"No," Roxanne said. She had found one of her converse, and was now hunting for the other.

"So why did you do it?" Sevastian said, getting angrier by her seeming lack of response.

Roxanne, however, was experiencing a new kind of confidence. When she'd seen her room trashed a buzzing sound had started in her head. It had grown so loud it drowned out her usual thoughts that looked for dangers and pointed out her faults. She was acting on instinct, and she saw no reason to explain herself. "Keep looking for the phone," Roxanne snapped, her words clear and concise. "And mind your own business Sevastian."

Sevastian gaped at her for a second and drew a deep breath to reply when the PA system crackled to life. They both crouched lower to the floor and Sevastian switched off the flash light.

"Scarlet… Scarlet… Scarlet, did we get hungry for a midnight snack?" The same male voice from earlier said. Roxanne and Sevastian looked at each other. Roxanne could see Sevastian had no idea how they had known they had been in the kitchen. When Roxanne glanced away she finally found her other shoe. "Or perhaps you were trying to call for help? Thought you would be the hero?" The announcement went on. Roxanne was stuffing her feet into her converse, when she froze. She heard a tell-tale squeak on the stairs. There was only one stairwell, they were trapped. "We are in fact the heroes. Here to bring equality. Starting with your daddy." Sevastian had tip toed to the door and peaked out. He gestured frantically for Roxanne to follow him and then ran into the hallway.


	24. Chapter 24 I have a Plan

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 I have a Plan**

Roxanne followed, her feet sliding a little in her shoes because she hadn't bothered to tie them. They raced down the hall straight at the stairs, where they knew someone was going to appear at any moment. Roxanne wondered if Sevastian planned to try to tackle him. But right before the top of the stairs Sevastian turned into a room. As Roxanne turned into the room she caught a glimpse of the back of a man's head as he climbed to the last riser. Sevastian quickly closed the door, leaving it open just a crack. If they had been even a second later the man would have seen them, as he turned the bend on the stairs. Sevastian waved her towards the right bed as he wiggled under the left. Roxanne slipped under the bed as they heard, not only the PA system. Which was explaining about the evils of Scarlet's father or money. Roxanne wasn't paying it much attention. But also the man on the stairs, a little winded, say, "But why would she come back to her room?" There was a crackle of static and the reply, "She probably didn't, but the boss wants you to double check. Look for muddy foot prints."

From her vantage point under the bed she saw the light from the flashlight as the bad guy shined it over the floor. Roxanne held her breath and remained perfectly still, and waited. The light moved away from the door, they had not been discovered yet. Roxanne was so busy watching the light grow dimmer she didn't notice Sevastian was cautiously coming out from under the bed. He crept to the door and peaked out of the crack left by the door being ajar. Roxanne cautiously emerged from under the bed. She didn't know what Sevastian had planned but she didn't want to be left behind.

"Follow me," he mouthed at her, at least that's what she thought he was trying to say. She nodded. Sevastian opened the door wide enough for them to slip through and started slowly towards the stairs. It was only about five feet, but the man was still moving down the hallway; if he turned around he'd see them. Roxanne glanced at him and saw that he was about halfway to her room but moving faster than her and Sevastian. After that terrifying glance Roxanne concentrated on stepping exactly where Sevastian stepped. Some how they managed to make it down both flights of stairs with out a single creak or squeak. Something Roxanne hadn't thought was possible on these old stairs. At the door Sevastian peaked out again. Then ran through and right off the side of the porch, to the tunnel entrance.

Roxanne glanced out and understood. The door faced many other buildings with windows, any of which could have someone watching. So she took a deep breath and ran. At the edge of the porch she jumped, landing on the soft dirt behind the hedge. She then crawled over to Sevastian who was waiting with the grate open. This time Roxanne was able to descend much faster.

Sevastian entered and closed the grate. Roxanne let out the breath she had been holding, they were safe.

"Scarlet if you want to be a hero, you'll come to the main office and turn yourself in." The announcer finally finished.

Sevastian lead the way away from the grate, and stopped about where they had spoken before. Roxanne couldn't be sure because it had been so dark, but it felt like the same place.

"What a waste of time," Sevastian said, but he didn't sound as angry as he had in the room.

"What was the guy in our dorm using to talk to the other? A cell phone?" Roxanne asked.

"They're terrorists, the EQUALITY group that we've been seeing all year on the news. Weren't you listing?" Sevastian said.

Roxanne in fact had tuned out most of the announcement the moment she'd heard the stairs squeak. She considered the terrorists. They had beheaded statues, made creepy dolls, and attacked a party with red paint. Now they had taken over a school. They were also looking for Scarlet. What were they planning? She wasn't going to figure it out, so she asked again, "What were the terrorist using to talk to one another?"

"It looked like walkie-talkies," Sevastian said, with a frown.

"What are walkie talkies?" Roxanne asked, it was the stupidest name she had ever heard. If Sevastian was messing with her she'd teach him why there was a saying about red headed Witches.

"It's like a radio that you can carry around and talk to someone else close by, who also has a walkie talkie." Sevastian said.

Roxanne knelt and tied her shoes so she could think, then she stood. "We need to get to the science building. I have a plan."

Sevastian just looked at her, not heading towards the science building. "You want to tell me the plan?"

Roxanne frowned at the delay, Mandy was in danger, so tried to speak quickly. "When I was trying to pick my science project, the first thing I wanted to try was to figure out how telephones work."

"Why would you care about telephones?" Sevastian interrupted.

"I wanted to help my Dad invent a Wizard version."

Sevastian frowned, "Why would anyone who could magically transport themselves wherever they wanted, need a telephone?"

"Well, not everyone can Apparate and you're not allowed to at Hogwarts. Letters are nice, but unless they send a Howler you don't get to hear your parents' voices."

Sevastian was shaking his head.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"You are mental, why are you trying so hard to make their lives better? They are Wizards and they kicked you out."

Roxanne stuck her chin out and crossed her arms. "I may not be a Witch but I'm still a Weasley, and this invention would be sold exclusively at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Sevastian was still looking skeptical, but he said, "So why didn't you pick it as your project?"

Roxanne looked at her hands, they were very dirty, "My Granddad has always wanted to know how planes stay up." Sevastian snorted, so Roxanne hurried to add. "Mr. Crew also said it was a little much for a project, and said I should learn about radios instead." She waited, but Sevastian failed to see the significance and looked unimpressed. "He said you can communicate via radio as a Ham operator."

"So?" Sevastian said.

"So Mr. Crew has a radio in the science classroom, and a book he showed me for using them to communicate." Roxanne finished, smiling at Sevastian.

He didn't smile back. "You think you can learn everything you need to know about radio communication tonight? Without us getting caught?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Sevastian rolled his eyes, but he also started moving further down the tunnel. Roxanne heard him mumble under his breath. "Not such a scaredy cat when it's your idea, my brother was right to warn me away from red headed Witches."

xxx

At the grate nearest the science building, Sevastian paused. They didn't hear anything so Sevastian slowly opened the grate. After a moment he gestured Roxanne up. She found they were at the back of the science building, shielded on the left and back by bushes. She looked over at the familiar building, she had never seen it empty; it was like it was waiting for her. Sevastian was looking all around. He seemed to think it was all clear because he jerked his head towards the back door. Roxanne nodded. They ran crouched over to the door, and flattened themselves to the side of the building. Sevastian reached over and turned the knob. The door didn't open; he turned it the other way and then said, "It's locked."

Roxanne frowned, "Why were we able to get into the kitchen?"

"I overheard one of the cooks say it is a bum design," Sevastian said. "If it's locked it can't be open from either side. It's a fire hazard so they always leave it unlocked."

Roxanne thought back; the kitchen door had been one of those heavy metal doors with a bar you pushed down on, not a knob. She had seen that kind of door on the Science building but had never gone through it.

"Should we try the windows?" Sevastian wondered aloud.

"I think I know a way in, it's around that side of the building," Roxanne said, pointing.

Sevastian nodded, "There are some trees we can use for cover."

They crept to the corner of the building and peaked out. They saw no one so they ran to the nearest tree. From here they could look down the side of the science building. "So how do we get in?" Sevastian whispered.

With reluctance, Roxanne pointed to the old rusted metal stairwell halfway down the building. It lead up to the second floor, which had a door just like the kitchen door. The stair was chained off at the bottom with a sign that said, "Dangerous, Do Not Enter." Inside the building the doorway had been turned into a storage area for broken furniture.

"Please say you're joking," Sevastian said. "That stair could crumble at any moment."

Roxanne looked at Sevastian, his voice said 'I'm not scared,' but his wide eyes hinted otherwise. "I don't think so, even together we weigh less than an adult, but I can go on my own and let-"

"No way," Sevastian interrupted. "I just thought it was worth pointing out. Let's go." With that he took a last look around before running to the base of the stairs, Roxanne close behind him. At the danger sign he slowed but didn't stop before ducking under the chain.

Roxanne ducked under and followed Sevastian up the steps. Which were reassuringly solid under her feet. They reached the top quickly but Sevastian didn't open the door. "What's wrong?" Roxanne asked.

"That." Sevastian pointed to a sticker on the inside of the doors window. The words were all backwards so it took Roxanne a moment to read, "Fire Exit, Alarm will sound."

"So?" Roxanne asked.

"If we open the door, the fire alarm will sound."

Roxanne considered the sign again, "Even if we open it from the outside?"

Sevastian frowned, "How would the door know which side it was opened from?"

Roxanne frowned, "How does the door know it's open at all?"

Sevastian shrugged.

"And why would a door that is blocked off from both sides be connected to the fire alarm?"

Sevastian shrugged again.

"Can you think of any other way in?" Roxanne asked.

Sevastian slowly shook his head.

"Then I'm going to try it, do you want to wait in the tunnel?"

Sevastian glanced down to the ground and then back at Roxanne, "No, we've come this far."

Roxanne smiled and then placed both hands on the metal bar and pushed down. There was a click and the door opened an inch before stopping. No alarm sounded, but the door also didn't move any farther. Roxanne looked through the window, "I think that chair is blocking it."

Sevastian came up to look, "At least it's not a desk, I'll help push." So together they pushed as hard as they could on the metal bar. Slowly, very slowly, the door inched open. Sevastian was closer to the open side and he kept muttering, "Just a little further." Roxanne planted her feet and pushed with all her strength and weight, leaning into the door. The stairs suddenly let out a loud groan. "That's enough, let's go," Sevastian said, before squeezing himself through the gap.

Once inside Sevastian had to make room for Roxanne by climbing onto the chair. This was a tricky move as the chair only had three legs. But finally Roxanne was able to slip inside and let the door close. Sevastian laughed shakily, "I guess you were right about the stairs and alarm."

"We're not done yet, let's get to the radio," Roxanne said.

They climbed over the old furniture to the hallway. It was very dark but they didn't seem to need light to find the classroom they walked to every day. Once inside Sevastian pulled out the flash light. He turned it on but kept it pointed at the floor. Roxanne headed for Mr. Crew's office, hoping he hadn't locked it. She need not have worried, Mr. Crew hadn't even closed the door all the way. In the doorway to his office, Roxanne paused.

"What's wrong?" Sevastian whispered.

"Nothing," Roxanne said hurriedly. "I was just wondering how many school rules we've broken tonight."

Sevastian snorted, "Why? You trying to break another family record?"

Roxanne didn't answer, it was weird being so understood by someone everyone one had considered her nemeses.


	25. Chapter 25 The Radio

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 The Radio**

Once inside the office they shut the door. "Do you think if we closed the blinds, it would be safe to turn on the lights?" Sevastian said, studying the only window in the room that looked out on the classroom.

"Just the desk lamp should be okay," Roxanne said.

So Sevastian closed the blinds and then nodded to Roxanne who flipped on the desk lamp. The light seemed overly bright and Roxanne had to blink several times to get rid of the spots in her vision. But once her vision cleared the light made it very easy to find the radio and book Mr. Crew had shown her. There were also two things she didn't know the name for on top of the radio. She grabbed the things on top and moved them to the desk. Sevastian tried to pick up the radio and almost dropped it. Roxanne hurried to help him.

"Careful, it's heavy," he warned as she took one side.

It was heavy and hard to hold. Roxanne worried her fingers would slip and it would fall and break, destroying their only chance to call for help.

But they managed to get it to the desk. Roxanne sat down in Mr. Crew's chair and started looking through the book.

"You're not going to read the whole thing?" Sevastian said.

"No," Roxanne said, looking at the table of contents, "Unless I need to." The chapter labeled 'Setting up your radio' looked promising, so she flipped to page 12. The first thing in the chapter was a picture of a radio, each part labeled with a number. The rest of the chapter described each number and what it did. The only problem was, the drawing didn't match up with the box sitting in front of her. After several minutes of studying the chapter, she connected the headphones and placed them on her head. Then she connected the other thing which she thought was either a tapper or microphone. Roxanne then began fiddling with what she thought was the tuning dial. Nothing seemed to happen, the box looked the same and she could hear nothing. She pushed the headphones down around her neck and looked back at the drawing.

"Don't you have to turn it on?" Sevastian said.

Roxanne blushed, she'd forgotten she was in the Muggle World; magical items did not have on/off buttons.

Sevastian reached over and flipped a switch on the back of the box.

Roxanne put one of the headphones to her ear, "I can hear crackling!"

"Its called static," Sevastian said.

"I thought you didn't know how a radio works?"

"I don't," Sevastian said, "You're doing great."

Roxanne thought Sevastian might be making fun of her, "You do it then." Roxanne thrust the headphones at him.

Sevastian backed up a step, "No, thanks."

Roxanne reluctantly put the head phones back around her neck and tried to focus. Mandy needed her to succeed. Now that it was set up she went back to the Table of Contents. Two chapters look promising. Roxanne turn to page 58 'Transmitting Messages with a Microphone.' After reading the first two paragraphs she looked at Sevastian, "is this a type of microphone?" She held up the second device, it was a wooden base with a metal lever on it and a wire connecting it to the radio box.

"No," Sevastian said.

Roxanne hurried to speak so he wouldn't say anything unhelpful, "I thought not. Could you go look for microphone? Otherwise we'll have to use Morse code."

Sevastian gave a mock salute. "Aye aye captain, anything else I should look for on this scouting mission?"

Roxanne started to shake her head and then thought of something, "my Science notebook."

Sevastian saluted again, and slipped out the door, careful to only open it as far as necessary.

Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief and her shoulders start to relax, now she could get work. Roxanne flipped to page 97 the last chapter 'Transmitting using Morse code.' After reading the first page she learned that to successfully transmit she had to find a channel where someone was listening. So she put the headphones over her ears and started to turn the big knob in the center of the radio. The book called this tuning; it listed numbers each Ham operators could use. Above the knob was what looked like a ruler with a red line. The numbers made sense once you connect to the fact that turning the knob, move the red line along the ruler. Not wanting to potentially miss anyone, Roxanne turned the knob all the way to the left before slowly turning it to the right.

Tuning was not as easy as the book made it sound. For one thing the numbers listed were 58.2, 61.8, etc. but the ruler only showed whole numbers. So every time the static got quiet or went away Roxanne stopped and listen. She started to get worried when the red line reached the halfway point. Right after that point Roxanne heard something. It sounded like words but she couldn't make out what was being said because of the static. She spent several minutes slowly turning the knob back and forth in this spot. But the noise never got any clearer. Roxanne had just given up on the spot when Sevastian came back.

"I couldn't find a mic, but here's your notebook."

"Thanks," Roxanne muttered and quickly opened to a blank page and made a note of where the indistinguishable noise was. Then she went back to listening/tuning. Ignoring Sevastian, who had also grabbed her demo paper airplanes and was practicing throwing them across the room.

At the three fourths mark she heard a clear, understandable voice. "… We're behind schedule."

Roxanne took the headphones off, "I can hear someone!"

"Let me listen," Sevastian said abandoning the airplanes.

Roxanne gestured him over and handed over the headphones. While he was listening she flipped back to the chapter on translating using Morse code. Thankfully the chapter also included a table for Morse code to letter translation.

"Have you transmitted anything?" Sevastian said sharply.

"No." Roxanne was positioning the tapper, in preparation for her first message. But seeing the look on his face said, "why?"

"This is the channel the terrorists are using," Sevastian said. Then he took off the headphones and held them out, "here listen."

Roxanne place them over her ears, at first there was only silence, then. "All clear in the North corner… All clear at the gate… Patrols have you found any sign of her… Not yet, she is not in the dorms or the dining hall… I didn't ask where she isn't, keep looking. The plan can't proceed without her."

Roxanne wrote another note in her notebook with a shaking hand. She shared a look with Sevastian who looked grimly back, "I'll keep looking." Roxanne said as she went back to listening/tuning and Sevastian went back to the paper airplanes. Roxanne waited longer and longer at each silence, but she finally had to tell Sevastian the bad news. "I can't find anyone it's all quiet."

"Are you sure?" Sevastian asked.

Roxanne nodded and voiced the fear she'd had since the halfway mark on the ruler. "What if no one's awake except us and the terrorists?"

Sevastian came over and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

She failed Mandy. Roxanne felt tears come into her eyes. She looked down so Sevastian wouldn't see and really notice the airplane he was holding for the first time. "Why did you bring my airplanes?"

"Um, no reason."

Roxanne looked up sharply. Even when Sevastian had no idea what the question was in class he answered strongly. She never heard him say "um" before.

"I had a stupid idea that we could write messages on them and then throw them over the fence." Sevastian had turned slightly pink.

"That's not a stupid idea," Roxanne said quickly. "Though it will be hard to get near enough to the fence without being seen."

Sevastian rolled his eyes. "It will also be pretty obvious where the paper airplanes are coming from. And I'll have to get them to land where someone will find them and pick them up. And for that happen someone will need to be awake a 2 o'clock in the morning." Sevastian looked angrily down at the plane in his hand.

Roxanne wanted to comfort him but she wasn't brave enough to pat his shoulder. "It's no worse an idea than my radio idea."

Sevastian turned look at the radio, "you listened to every channel?" Roxanne nodded, he seemed thoughtful so she didn't mind him asking again. "What if someone else is online and just listening for someone else like you were?"

"So I should transmit a message on each channel?" Roxanne said, not liking that idea.

Sevastian nodded, "it's worth a try, we did come all the way here."

"Okay," Roxanne said with a sighed. "Should the message just say help or something more detailed?"

"Say S.O.S.," Sevastian said.

"S.O.S.?" Roxanne said, "does that mean something to Muggles?"

"It's code for help, anyone who's seen Titanic may recognize it even if they don't know Morse code," Sevastian said.

"Titanic? The ship that sank in 1950?" Roxanne said, feeling more confused.

Sevastian gave her the 'Are you stupid?' look.

Which Roxanne returned with the 'No I'm from the Wizarding World' look.

"Titanic the movie, pretty much everyone has seen it," Sevastian said.

Roxanne nodded like she understood and made a mental note to look up Titanic the movie when this was all over. Then she wrote out S.O.S. and then translated it using the chart to '… – – – …' . Then she turned the dial all the way over to the left stopping at the first static point. After taking a deep breath she began her message. "tap tap tap (pause) taaap taaap taaap (pause) tap tap tap." Then she waited Sevastian waited too. Even though he couldn't hear as Roxanne was wearing the headphones. "Nothing." Roxanne finally said.

"Try again, just to be sure," Sevastian said. So Roxanne tapped out her message again. Still nothing, "shall I go to the next channel?"

"Sure," Sevastian said. He watch for the next two channels before moving to the other side of the desk. He started to draw on the back of what looked like pop quizzes Mr. Crew had had sitting on his desk. Roxanne ignored him, tapping her message took more concentration than listening. At each channel she tap the message out twice waiting a full minute after for any reply. When she got to the place she had thought she heard something earlier she tapped out her message four times. When she got close to the terrorists channel she waited longer before tapping out her message, just in case. She didn't have to worry because they were calling in checks pretty often. She was starting to get worried, she was three fourths of the way and still no response.

"Hey Roxanne," Sevastian said, waving a paper airplane to get her attention.

Roxanne was grateful for the distraction and pushed the headphones around her neck. "What is it?"

"Can you fold these into the longest range paper airplanes?"

"Sure," Roxanne took the pop quizzes. Sevastian had sketch all the terrorist they'd seen and even a rough map of the campus. Below the map he'd written out everything they knew about the terrorists.

"If I can get to the roof or attic of one of the buildings near the edge of campus I may not need to get that close to the fence." He shrugged, "I feel like I've got to try."

Roxanne nodded, "it makes sense, from high up with a good throw you can probably get them to go 20-30 meters." She finished folding the planes and handed them to Sevastian, "Be careful."

Sevastian nodded and turned to leave, but he paused before the door. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk, you're all right for a red haired Witch."

Roxanne smiled and said, "I'm not a Witch."

"Whatever," Sevastian muttered before slipping out the door.

Roxanne shook her head and then went back to her task. She wasn't sure if she'd already sent the message on the channel she was on or not so to just be safe she sent it again.

There was a crackle and a man's voice said, "operator Big Fish signing on, please repeat."

Roxanne stared at the radio for a moment. Then hurried to repeat her message.

"S.O.S.," Big Fish said. "Is that correct?"

Roxanne scrambled to write out the code for yes and tap it out.

"What is your location?" Big Fish asked.

Roxanne didn't know the address for Fieldspark. So she wrote out the full school name Fieldspark Preparatory School. It took forever to tap out.

"Fieldspark Preparatory School," Big Fish repeated. Almost as soon as she finished typing the message.

Roxanne nodded before she remembered she had to tap out yes.

"And you're in some sort of danger?"

Roxanne emphatically tapped out yes.

"Alright, I've called the police and I'm on the line with them now."

Roxanne felt both a sense of calm knowing that help was on its way and excitement that her plan had worked.

"Can you tell me what the problem is? The police can't seem to contact anyone at the school."

Roxanne started writing out, "terrorists have kidnapped everyone in the school and they've cut the phone lines." But she realized that I would take too long to relay so she shortened it to "terrorists kidnap school."

"terrorists kidnap school, is that correct?" Big Fish asked.

Roxanne tapped out yes.

"Okay, the police would like me to ask you if you are in a safe location?"

Roxanne looked around the office, it felt pretty safe, but probably not as safe as the tunnels. She decided to tap yes anyway.

"Good, the police say not to take any unnecessary risks." Roxanne nodded. "Now is there anything you can think of that might help the police?" Big Fish asked.

Roxanne thought about Sevastian's plan and tapped out "yes". Then translated paper airplanes and tap that out.

"Paper airplanes, is that correct?" Big Fish said.

Roxanne tapped out yes.

"The police want to know if you know anything about the terrorists group. What they called themselves? How many there are? Any of their names? What they want?"

Roxanne wrote EQUALITY on her page and started tapping it out, but then she thought she heard a noise. She held very still and listened, her heart was racing. She clicked off the lamp and stared at the door. The crackle through the headphones made her jump.

"EQALI do you mean it's the terrorists group EQUALITY?" Big Fish asked.

Roxanne had tapped out yes enough times that she could do it without looking.

"Oh my God," Big Fish said.

Roxanne heard another sound and it was definitely not coming though the headphones. She took them off and switch the radio off then she turned the knob so wasn't on Big Fish's channel. She then hid her science notebook in a big pile of papers Mr. Crew had on a shelf near his desk. She wasn't positive it was the terrorists, it could just be Sevastian coming back. Or if it was the terrorists maybe they wouldn't search the office. She ducked under the desk waiting, hugging her knees to her chest. She wished she could see the door, somehow it was worst not being able to see them coming.

Then Roxanne heard the unmistakable sound of the classroom door opening. Suddenly she couldn't stand the idea of waiting under the desk for them to find her. She crawled out and hurried to the corner behind the door, where Mr. Crew hung his lab coats. Why he needed so many, she didn't know? But she was grateful. If whoever was in the classroom opened the door she would be hidden by it and the coats. Then she would wait until their back was turned and slip out. She waited trying to breath as quietly as possible. It seemed to take an hour until the office door started to open. Roxanne pressed her back against the wall leaving only a small gap in the coats to see through. Wishing she had Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak.

The door stopped just shy of hitting her. A man dressed like the men who had broken into her dorm entered the room. It could've been the same man for all Roxanne knew or cared. Don't look behind the door, Roxanne thought over and over again. The man walked over to the desk and looked under it, but he was still facing the door so Roxanne couldn't slip out. Then he turned away and opened Mr. Crew's cabinet.


	26. Chapter 26 Caught

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 Caught**

Roxanne slipped out and ran silently across the classroom. She ran through the open door, if she could just make it to the tunnel she would be safe. A large arm grabbed her around the waist and jerked her into the air. The arm was so sudden and tight it forced the air out of her lungs. Roxanne struggled to breathe.

Her captor called to his companion, "I caught her." The other man came running as her captor set her down, but kept a very tight hold on her upper arm.

Roxanne could feel each and every one of his fingers pressing into her bone. Once her feet touched the ground her body seemed to act on instinct. She struggled to pull away again and again. She wasn't thinking anymore or she might've realized that she was not strong enough to pull free.

"We found the elusive Scarlet Gilpatric. The boss will be glad to hear about this," her captor said reaching for the walkie-talkie at his waist.

"Are you sure that's her?" The other man said.

Her captor laughed, "who else would it be? The only other kid not accounted for is some nobody boy." The other man nodded, and her captor pushed a button on his walkie-talkie, "boss, we found her."

The walkie-talkie crackled. "Where did you find her?"

"The science building, one of the teacher's offices."

"What was she doing there?" The voice asked.

Her captor shook Roxanne. Seemingly he was getting annoyed at her repeated attempts to break free. "Hiding as far as I can tell."

"Um, there was a radio in the office," the other man said tentatively.

Her captor immediately turned off his walkie-talkie, "what? Was she using it?" He shook Roxanne again and tried to look her in the eyes, "were you using it?"

Roxanne kept her face turned away, but she managed to shake her head.

"Liar," her captor shouted at her, as he started to drag her toward the office door. The other man followed behind.

Once in the office her captor forced her into the desk chair and turned on the light, "who did you contact?" He slammed his fist down on the desk causing Roxanne to jump.

"It doesn't work," Roxanne said having to force the words out.

"Liar," her captor yelled again.

"I don't know this thing looks pretty old," the other man said.

"Put your money where your mouth is and see."

The other man shrugged and reached over and flipped it on, just like Sevastian had earlier that night. Sevastian, who might return at any moment.

Roxanne didn't want Sevastian caught too, and focusing on him made it easier to speak, "there's only static." She spoke loudly in case Sevastian was near by, determined to protect him if she could.

Her captor squeezed her arm a little tighter, "you better not be lying." The other man had turned the radio around and put the headphones on. He was fiddling with the knobs, hopefully Big Fish was not broadcasting. "Well," her captor asked after a painfully long few minutes.

"She's right, there's nothing but static," the other man said.

"Good" her captor said jerking Roxanne to her feet, "then there's no reason to mention this to the boss." Then her captor pulled Roxanne towards the exit of the building. The other man following behind.

Keeping her head down Roxanne tried to watch for Sevastian, or a way to warn him without the men noticing. Halfway down the science corridor, Roxanne tried to go towards the door she'd entered by. Her captor yanked her back, "if you know what's good for you, you'll stop trying to escape." Roxanne was confused, but grateful that he had misinterpreted her movement. How had the terrorists gotten in? Had they broken window like in the dorm room?

When they got to the front door, the second man hurried forward and pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. It took him several tries to find the right one. Roxanne's captor balled his free hand into a fist and relaxed it impatiently. Finally the door was open. Her captor pulled her out, not waiting for his companion who had pause to lock the door behind them.

They didn't head to the front office as Roxanne had expected, but towards the center of campus and the old gym. Maybe that meant she would see Mandy soon.

Roxanne tried her best to keep up so her captor wouldn't jerk her around so much, but nothing seemed to help. The whole way there Roxanne saw no sign of Sevastian. She hoped that was a good sign.

xxx

When they got to the old gym, a woman also dressed in black, met them at the door. "The boss is upset you stopped answering your walkie-talkie," she said to the men. Then she turned to look at Roxanne.

"It malfunctioned," Roxanne's captor muttered.

Roxanne ducked her head under the woman's gaze.

"You haven't hurt her have you?" The woman asked, but she didn't wait for an answer from either of the men, "I'll take her from here. Honestly when will you get it through your thick skulls, we're supposed to be the good guys." While she spoke she unwrapped the man's hand from around Roxanne's arm and took her hand. She smoothed down Roxanne's now very tangled hair before leading her into the gym.

The gym was in shadows, lit only by the moonlight coming in through a few windows up near the ceiling. In a big group in the center of the room were around 100 students huddled together. They watched silently as Roxanne and the woman walked around the parameter of the room. In the last Wizarding War You-Know-Who used kids as hostages to make their parents behave. What did these Muggle terrorist want? The same thing or something else?

Feeling uncomfortable with so many eyes on her, Roxanne focused on the far side of the room. A large group of men with guns were standing around a laptop they had sitting on one of those rolling carts.

"Boss, Scarlet has finally decided to grace us with her presence." The woman said, propelling Roxanne into the group.

"It's about bloody time," a man not wearing a mask said.

He was younger than Roxanne thought a terrorist should be, he looked like he had only just come of age. How could someone the same age as Teddy, be responsible for kidnapping her school?

He clapped his hands together. A loud echoing sound in the quiet of a hundred students trying to be invisible. "Let's get this show on the road." He put his arm around Roxanne's shoulders and drew her in front of the computer. She could see herself on the screen with the Fieldspark crest on the wall behind her. She was so scared she didn't even wonder how it worked. In fact her vision was starting to go dark around the edges because she couldn't seem to remember how to breathe.

The boss placed a newspaper in her hands, but Roxanne couldn't feel it. "Now look over at the camera and say, dad." He squeeze Roxanne's arm. "Or daddy, please save me." Roxanne flinched, even though his squeeze hadn't been hard enough to hurt. Where was Scarlet, Roxanne was done pretending to be her?

The boss was now by the computer, "and action," he said dramatically as he hit a button on the computer. The boss looked at Roxanne, he waited as she tried to draw breath, but it was like her chest was locked in place. Her mouth quavered but no sound came out. The boss started looking angry, he pointed at her and then at the camera a clear order to speak. She tried to breathe again and managed a shallow breath, but she couldn't speak. "Cut," the boss yelled hitting the computer button much harder than necessary. "Scarlet, did you not understand my instructions?" Roxanne tried to make herself smaller. "If you can't follow my simple directions I may have to be less nice." By the end of the sentence he was shouting right into Roxanne's face.

She shook her head, she couldn't answer.

"No! No!" He shouted, "do you think I'm playing?" He pulled a gun out from behind his back.

Roxanne didn't react to the gun, there was no room for more fear. She was already as scared a she'd ever been in her life.

"Why does she have to say anything?" A familiar voice called from the mass of students.

"Who said that," the boss said, "bring me who said that."

Two men started towards the group of students, but before they reach them Mandy stood up.

She was so small but she said loudly, "I said it."

The boss was speechless, apparently it never entered his mind that a tiny little girl would stand up to him.

Roxanne wanted to shout to Mandy, not to put herself in danger or at the very least tell him I'm not Scarlet. But if she was the kind of person who could shout that, she probably wouldn't need saving.

"You said that you were the good guys, that you are saving the world." Mandy had been walking slowly towards them, the students and guards moving out of her way. "Can't you see she's scared," Mandy said, not quite as loudly, but somehow this made her words more powerful. Mandy stopped right in front of the boss, "why does she HAVE to say anything?" There was silence after Mandy repeated her question.

Roxanne stared helplessly at Mandy, her first friend. Who was in danger because of her.

Then one of the masked men said, "yeah, she doesn't need to." Several more said, "yeah." Almost all nodded.

The boss looked around, Roxanne thought he was going to yell at his men, but instead he said, "fine." Then he pointed at Roxanne, "Scarlet, just stand there."

He didn't wait for a response which was unfortunate because Roxanne was trying to find her voice. To tell everyone she wasn't Scarlet. This charade wouldn't last much longer and she was no hero to sacrifice herself for Scarlet. They weren't even friends.

"You," the boss pointed at Mandy.

Roxanne's heart stopped.

"Sit down and shut up."

Mandy sank gracefully to the floor, were Roxanne could no longer see her.

The boss waved Roxanne back in front of the laptop, "let let's get this done." He hit some buttons on the computer, waited a few seconds, then grinned. "Watch her." He waved a hand at Roxanne and two guards came and physically move her over to the wall. She was forced to sit on the ground a man with a gun watching her. Now that she was not the center of attention, Roxanne focused on breathing deeply. Mandy had once told her this helps with stage fright. As the fear faded the realization grew in Roxanne's mind about what a coward she had been. She had done nothing, if Mandy hadn't saved her there was no telling what the terrorists would have done.

As Roxanne was lost in her thoughts, the boss had been talking to someone through the computer. It was a red haired man in a fancy suit, sitting behind a fancy desk. This had to be Scarlet's Dad. Momentarily distracted, Roxanne searched the students looking for Scarlet. That's when she saw the white paper airplane soaring across the room. Roxanne's body tensed. What was Sevastian thinking? Where had he thrown an airplane from? Window, no they were all closed. The door was guarded. An air vent maybe? Roxanne thought all of these things and many more less probable before the airplane touched the ground. It had been thrown in her direction but hadn't quite reached her. It was lying in the dead space between the group of students and the terrorists. Roxanne stared at the paper airplane, she knew she needed to get to it. It would have a message for her from Sevastian, but how could she get it?

Mandy hadn't seen the paper airplane but she noticed Roxanne was looking at something. She followed Roxanne's gaze and saw the plane. Waving her hand a little to get Roxanne's attention Mandy pointed at herself then at the plane.

Roxanne shook her head, she didn't want Mandy putting herself in danger again.

Then the boss shouted, "what!?"

The man on the screen remained calm, "that girl is not my daughter."

"Oh, she's not," the boss said, and then stomped over to Roxanne and jerked her to her feet, "we'll see about that." Roxanne wasn't sure who he was saying this to but it wasn't good either way. He dragged Roxanne back in front of the computer and pulled out his gun, "So you are saying this is NOT Scarlet?"

The man on the screen shifted uneasily when the boss pulled out the gun, but still said calmly, "no."

"So you wouldn't care if I shot her?" The boss said, pushing the cold metal barrel against Roxanne side.

The man on the screen was quiet for a really long time, "she is not my daughter, she is not Scarlet."


	27. Chapter 27 Rescue

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 Rescue**

"She is not Scarlet."

The boss seemed to realize Scarlet's Dad was not bluffing, he turned Roxanne, "who the bloody hell are you?" When she didn't answer he shook her making her head snap back and forth on her neck. "Answer me."

"Stop it," Mandy screamed, "you're supposed to be the good guys."

"Shut up," the boss yelled, he pushed Roxanne down with enough force that she slide a few feet towards the wall. "I'll shoot them all." He spun the cart around so the laptop showed all the students, who drew into a tighter group. Leaving Mandy exposed in a no mans land between the terrorists and the students. "What's half your wealth in exchange for all their lives? And who knows we may find your preciouses daughter."

"Please, I told you it will take time to liquidate my assets but you'll get your money."

The boss laughed, "time, you don't have time, transfer one billion pounds or I will shoot them." The boss laughed again, "you think I'm playing." As if to prove his seriousness he raised the gun and fired it into the ceiling.

Several students screamed and one of the men in a black mask tackled the boss, wrestling the gun out of his hand. Several of the men seemed to be fighting each other and shouting. "Police, put your weapons down." The fighting did not last long.

Even before it was over Mandy was at Roxanne's side. "Roxanne are you okay?" Roxanne started to nod, but a man in black appeared next to Mandy and reach towards her. Roxanne tried to scramble away while dragging Mandy with her, but ran into the wall. "It's okay, I'm police, you're safe," he said pulling his hand back. Roxanne tried to calm down, he had no mask, but besides that he was dressed all in black.

Mandy seemed to notice this too, "where's your badge?"

He smiled at Mandy and slowly reached into a chest pocket. He pulled out what look like a large black leather wallet. He opened it to display a gold shield that said police across the front and a card with his name and picture. He handed it to Mandy, who looked at it in awe and then handed it to Roxanne. Roxanne took it but she couldn't look at it properly as her eyes had filled with tears. She couldn't understand why she was crying now. Through the entire terrifying night she hadn't cried. But now everyone was safe she couldn't seem to stop. She looked over at Mandy wanting to explain that she didn't know why she was crying and saw Mandy was crying too. The policeman didn't look surprised. "Do you think you can come with me to the main office, a medic team is there I want them to check both of you for injuries. Then someone will need to get your statements." Roxanne nodded and slowly climbed to her feet, Mandy helped her. The policeman offered to carry her but Roxanne wanted to stay in control of her movements. As they left the gym Roxanne saw another policeman carrying Scarlet out.

Outside it was a mess of flashing red and blue lights and people hurrying back and forth. The policeman led her and Mandy straight through towards the main office. This is where the ambulances had set up to tend to minor injuries. Scarlet was being packed into an ambulance, maybe she had broken her foot.

A nurse came over, took one look at Roxanne and said "sit down, let's get you patched up." Roxanne sat on one of the cots, to tired to do anything besides obey. The nurse was all business as she cleaned the many cuts and scraps Roxanne couldn't remember getting. "You don't need stitches, but you're going to have couple bruises I'm afraid."

Roxanne nodded.

"You sit quietly and I'll be back to check on you," she said to Roxanne. Then to the policeman, "no questions, until I'm sure she's not in shock."

"Roxanne, I'm so sorry. I never meant it to go as far as it did. The gunshots scared me. I thought they were going to shoot Scarlet, and she was on your bed crying, so I called her Roxanne. I never thought the terrorists would think you were Scarlet, why didn't they believe you? I mean besides the hair you don't really look much alike." Mandy whispered so the adults around them wouldn't hear.

Roxanne reached out and took Mandy's hand. "Its not your fault, I freaked out and couldn't say anything, thank you for rescuing me."

Mandy hugged Roxanne tightly, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Over Mandy's shoulder Roxanne saw Sevastian hurry up, and pulled out of the hug. "Roxanne! Your family is here," he said very quickly and then he noticed all her bandages, "you're hurt."

Then a policeman came up panting behind Sevastian. "Don't run off I told you that the chief wants to ask you a few questions."

"Roxanne's family is here?" Mandy asked.

Sevastian looked intently at Roxanne, "they look PREPARED."

"Wait, this is Roxanne Weasley, the girl you said sent the radio messages?" The policeman who followed Sevastian said.

Roxanne had jumped her feet. "Where?" She asked Sevastian.

"This way," he said running toward the front door. Roxanne and Mandy were right on his heels.

"Wait, come back," Roxanne's policeman called, trying to follow. But he collided with Sevastian's policeman and the three managed to slip out the front door.

In the front drive outside the gate several onlookers had gathered. Most of which were members of Roxanne's family. Mum and Dad were arguing frantically with a policeman. And several of her uncles looked ready to ignore the Statute of Secrecy, pull out their wands, and stun the man to get through.

"Mum! Dad!" Roxanne yelled as a policeman caught and held her.

Mandy had been caught by Sevastian's policeman and was yelling, "it's okay, it's her family."

Sevastian was still free. He ran straight though the gate coming to a stop in front of the group of Wizards and Witches. "It's okay, we're okay, it's over," he said between gasps.

There was an intense silence while both the police and Wizards decided what to do. Then Roxanne's policeman called, "let them in."

"All of them," the gate policeman asked, "the chief said we were supposed to keep the area secure."

"Anyone these children tell you too," the policeman said. So Mandy stood at the gate and told the policeman who everyone was as they were let through. Starting with Mum and Dad, then Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audry, Teddy, and Granddad Weasley. They all clustered around Roxanne, Mandy, and Sevastian. Mum and Dad hugged Roxanne so tightly she thought they'd never let go. Her family kept patting her back and squeezing her hands. They were showering just as much affection on Mandy and Sevastian. Whether to comfort themselves or the children Roxanne wasn't sure.

It wasn't until they had all been shepherded inside and left in the headmistress's office did Mandy ask. "Why are you all dressed so funny?"

Roxanne hadn't noticed until Mandy pointed it out. But everyone except Uncle Percy wore Wizard robes.

"They must've come straight from rehearsal," Sevastian said.

Dad was the first to catch on, "yes, we were at rehearsal for the play." He winked at his daughter. "Roxanne probably didn't say anything because she is a bit embarrassed."

Mandy nodded. "What's the play about?"

The room filled with the silence of people trying to think up a good answer.

"It's about Wizards," Sevastian said.

Uncle Harry who was standing just behind Sevastian frowned. "What else did Roxanne tell you about our play?"

Roxanne thought she saw Uncle Harry reaching for his wand. "I didn't," Roxanne said, she was going to say I didn't tell him anything.

But Sevastian was quicker, "no my brother told me about it. He goes to Hogwarts with Roxanne's brother Fred."

Roxanne was secretly pleased to see how surprised her family was at this news.

"Sevastian, why didn't you say your brother goes to the same school as Roxanne's?" Mandy said, finally distracted from the play lie. But now Roxanne's family was looking differently at Sevastian. They had recognized his name as the boy Fred had told everyone was giving Roxanne a hard time. Roxanne and Sevastian noticed this shift. Roxanne didn't know what to say to fix it and Sevastian was too stubborn to apologize or explain. Mandy thankfully didn't notice and went on. "It's too bad they couldn't get in the Fieldspark. But I'm sure Hogwarts is also a very good school, even if it's less well-known."

Roxanne and Sevastian shared a quick smile. Both of them had spent all year wishing for their own reasons that they could've gotten into Hogwarts. Yet Mandy thought their brothers were the unlucky ones not to get into Fieldspark.

Mandy noticed this smile and frowned at them.

"Hogwarts is a very good school," Uncle Ron said. His voice choppy, which happened whenever he was trying to keep his temper in check and close to failing.

Aunt Hermione laid a hand on her husband's arm and whispered something in his ear.

Roxanne could imagine what she was saying. Something like, 'she's just a Muggle and doesn't know any better.' Roxanne glared, it wasn't Mandy's fault it was the Wizards' fault, what right did Uncle Ron have to get angry.

Mandy stayed quiet, she had realized something she'd said had been wrong.

"My family has always gone to Hogwarts," Roxanne said apologetically to Mandy. Then she looked straight at Uncle Ron. "But now I've gotten into Fieldspark, Rose is thinking about applying."

Uncle Ron look shocked, but when he opened his mouth to reply or yell or curse, Granddad Weasley spoke. "A discussion for another time, it's been a very eventful night."

"And I'm afraid it's not quite over for the kids," a policeman, whose uniform was extra nice said from the doorway. "I'm Douglas Winters police chief, and I need to get the children's statements before they can go to bed." Only once he was done speaking and looking for a place to sit did he notice how many people were in the room. "You're all family?"

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Only immediately family should have been admitted." He was scratching his head. Roxanne was pretty sure next he was going to ask how they had all known to come at 5:30 in the morning. Something she was also curious about.

"And now that we know Roxanne a safe, we can be going," Aunt Hermione said pulling Uncle Ron towards the door. "Roxanne we'll see you at home, once you've had a chance to rest."

"Bye," Roxanne said. And then there was a massive confusion as all her relatives left. Most hugged and kissed her and a few also hugged Mandy goodbye, none of them said anything to Sevastian.

When the goodbyes ended only Roxanne, Mandy, Sevastian, Mum, Dad, and Harry Potter remained. Uncle Harry looked like he was in Auror mode, and his current puzzle was Sevastian. The police chief looked relieved. "Now before we get started can I get everyone's names and relationships?"

Dad stood and held out his hand to shake the police chiefs, "I'm George Weasley, father to Roxanne."

"Angelina Weasley," Mum said, "mother to Roxanne."

The police chief turned to Uncle Harry, "let me guess which one is yours." He smiled in Sevastian's direction, "you should be very proud. Without Sevastian and Roxanne's quick thinking things could've gone very differently."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm Harry Potter, Roxanne's uncle." The police chief looked embarrassed. Though now Roxanne thought about it Sevastian at least from the back look just like Albus. He was skinny with black hair. But Sevastian's face didn't look like a Harry's at all, his nose was bigger, his face was sharper, and his eyes were dark.

"Oh, then let's get started, don't leave out any details, you never know what might be important."

"I have to pee," Sevastian announced.

Everyone turned to look at him.

The police chief smiled, "okay son," he looked around and said, "anyone want any coffee or tea."

As soon as the chief looked away, Sevastian widened his eyes at Roxanne and jerked his head towards the door. She nodded a tiny bit, so Sevastian left. She waited a few seconds and then said, quietly, "actually I need to use the restroom too."

"Go ahead," the police chief said, and then he looked at Mandy, "what about you?"

She smiled. "No, the terrorists let me go earlier."


	28. Chapter 28 Sevastian's Friendship

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 Sevastian's Friendship**

Roxanne didn't hang around to hear the chief's reaction to Mandy's statement. She found Sevastian waiting for her by the bathrooms. She had hardly reached him before he hissed, "promise you won't say anything about the tunnels or I'll... I'll."

Roxanne thought back. Sevastian had been very cautious in the tunnels. Turning the flash light off as they neared each vent and always closing the grates after they passed through. The tunnels were his place; he had seemed more at home in the tunnels than she had ever seen him at Fieldspark. He must have been scared to have shown them to her.

"Sevastian," Roxanne reached out a hand and after a moment's hesitation she set it on his shoulder. "We're not enemies anymore." Roxanne smiled, "I kind of thought this adventure was like our mountain troll."

Sevastian frowned at her. "I have no idea what that means."

"It means, I thought we were friends." Roxanne was afraid to look at Sevastian's face. The silence that she was usually so comfortable in seem to grow heavy until she just had to say something. "Even if we're not, I promise not to say anything about the tunnels."

Wanting to escape her latest embarrassment, Roxanne turned to go into the girl's bathroom.

"Roxanne," Sevastian said.

Roxanne turned to look at him, she couldn't read his face.

He nodded and said, "thanks." Then he turned away from her and went into the boy's bathroom.

Roxanne stood there, trying to figure out what he meant by "thanks". Was he thanking her for keeping the tunnel secret or was he saying he thought they were friends too. Roxanne shook her head and then went into the girl's bathroom.

xxx

When she got back to the headmistress's office, she found everyone had moved around. Mandy and Sevastian were sitting on the couch. Several chairs had been brought in for the chief and Roxanne's parents. Uncle Harry was sitting on the windowsill.

"Roxanne, please take a seat," the chief said gesturing at the couch. Mandy and Sevastian were both on the ends so Roxanne sat down in the middle. They were all given cups of hot chocolate. "Now who would like to go first?" The chief said. Roxanne looked down at her hands. Sevastian studied an old-fashioned map of the world on the headmistress's wall.

"I'll go first," Mandy said.

The chief nodded and then said to the other two "please don't interrupt, you'll get your chance."

So Mandy began, "I guess it all started when I heard a man shouting in the hallway." Despite the experience being so terrifying, Mandy's statements was surprisingly boring. The chief asked a question after almost everything Mandy said. Even though Mandy couldn't usually answer the question like how tall the men had been. She explained how she had pretended Scarlet was Roxanne and how the terrorist had gathered everyone in the common room. "They had this list of everyone that stayed for spring break. That's when they knew Sevastian was missing too. But they didn't care much about him," Mandy pause then to look at Sevastian. "Why didn't they care about you?"

Sevastian glared at the map of the world. "Probably because I'm a scholarship student."

Mandy gasped. "I didn't know that."

Sevastian turned to glared her. "Why do you think my roommate and his mates were always picking on me?"

"Because you antagonize people," Mandy replied, with no hesitation.

"I do not," Sevastian said, his voice getting louder.

Roxanne tried to push herself further back into of the couch so she wouldn't be directly between them. But her movement got Mandy's attention. "You do to, you've been picking on Roxanne all year."

"It's okay, he had a reason," Roxanne said at the same time the chief said, "children, now is not the time for this."

Both Mandy and Sevastian fell silent, but it was not because the chief, they were staring at Roxanne. "A reason?" Mandy asked.

"It was more of a misunderstanding," Sevastian replied.

Mandy look back and forth between Roxanne at Sevastian, "so are you friends now?"

Roxanne turned to see what Sevastian's answer was.

"Children, can we focus please?" The chief asked sounding more tired than angry.

The three ignored him. After what felt like a long time to Roxanne, Sevastian slowly nodded, "I guess."

Roxanne smiled and turned back to Mandy and whispered, "yes."

Mandy twisted her lips and looked hard at Roxanne. She was probably remembering all the times she told Sevastian off. But Mandy was the type of person who saw the good in everyone, "okay, we're friends." She held out her hand to Sevastian, he frowned at it.

"Children! Do you need to wait in the hall." The chief said. Roxanne thought this was a silly suggestion how would he learned anything if they were all in the hall. But when she saw he was looking at only her and Sevastian she realized he'd split them up. Roxanne shook her head she wanted to hear Mandy's story and find out if Sevastian's paper airplanes had worked. "Then no more interruptions please," the chief said.

Mandy cleared her throat nervously before going on. She told the chief how they had been moved to the old gym, and how she never saw any of the teachers. She had hidden Scarlet under a pile of robes and jackets, to keep her out of sight. Then they just sat there, waiting as the guys in masks stood around and went in and out. Mandy described in her own way what had happened when Roxanne arrived. Managing not to make it sound like Roxanne had freaked out and downplayed her rescue of Roxanne. She also produced from her robe pocket the paper airplane Roxanne had seen. Written on the inside in Sevastian's tiny writing was 'it worked.'

"Thank you Mandy, you have a good memory," the chief said. "Let's take a five-minute break to stretch and then get the next statement." He hurried from the room looking all businesslike, but Roxanne saw him turn into the bathroom.

"I'll go next," Sevastian's said he had stood but not taken a step.

Mandy had taken the chief suggestion to stretch seriously and was on the floor going though her ballet stretches.

"That would be great," Roxanne said relief in her voice.

Sevastian grinned. "If I didn't know how you get when you're angry I'd be worried about you."

"Thanks, I think," Roxanne said.

"You guys fought?" Mandy asked from her middle splits on the floor.

Dad was watching her and wincing.

"Finally," Sevastian said.

"Ha," Mandy cried, now stretching her back by touching her feet to her head. "You do antagonize people?"

Sevastian shrugged. "Only when I have a good reason to, or if they antagonize me first, or if it's fun."

"Sevastian!" Both Mandy and Roxanne cried. Roxanne smiled it was like they were really friends.

"Sevastian, that's an interesting name," Uncle Harry said. Roxanne had forgotten he was there. "What's your whole name again?"

Sevastian sighed and then said, "Sevastian Samuel Prince."

Mandy giggled and Sevastian glared at her.

"Prince, that's not a very common name, what's your brother's name?"

"Shane Sylvester Prince," Sevastian said.

Uncle Harry nodded as if this answer was important. "And did Shane always want to go to Hogwarts?" Roxanne and Sevastian immediately knew what he was really asking. Is your family a Wizarding family? Roxanne couldn't believe he was asking that with Mandy in the room.

"Mandy," Mum said, "do you think you can find me a fresh cup of tea?"

Mandy jumped up. "Sure, anyone else want anything?" Everyone else shook their heads. "Okay, be right back."

"Thank you dear," called Mum as she closed the door and pulled out her wand and muttered a spell.

Roxanne turned to her uncle, her eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking him that?"

Uncle Harry crossed his arms. "I'm not checking his blood status."

Uncle Harry turned to Sevastian, who said dryly, "no, me, my mum and dad are all Muggles. But someone in my family was a Wizard because Shane inherited his house. Are we done?"

Uncle Harry was nodding but at Sevastian's question he raised a finger. "Not quite. Is this house in a rundown neighborhood out of Surrey? With a large awing with snake pillars either side of the front door?"

Sevastian frowned at Uncle Harry and said, "how do you know that?"

"Because I knew the man who owned your house and who you are related to, his name was Severus Snape." Uncle Harry said, watching Sevastian closely.

A look of annoyance cross Sevastian's face and he nodded. "That's the name my brother is always preaching."

"Wow, what a coincidence, you hated Professor Snape at school," Dad said to Uncle Harry.

"You hated a professor?" Roxanne said.

"No one but the Slytherins liked him," Dad said, and Mum nodded.

"Harry, how did you figure that out?" Mum asked.

"Remember the mystery of the Half-Blooded Prince my sixth year. I've also seen memories of when Severus Snape was a boy. Sevastian looks a lot like him."

"How interesting, except I don't care," Sevastian said.

"He's right," Roxanne said, moving to stand next to Sevastian. "It doesn't change anything."

"No, of course it doesn't," Uncle Harry said quickly. "Severus Snape was a very brave man, I didn't see that until it was too late." Roxanne and Sevastian shared a look that boil down to 'okay, it still doesn't matter.' Uncle Harry seemed to think they still doubted his intentions because he went on. "I'd actually love if your whole family could come over for dinner this summer."

Sevastian shifted uncomfortably. "I'll have to ask."

Roxanne felt both glum and excited. One of her friends could come visit this summer, but her first and best friend Mandy still could not. "We should get back to the chief." Roxanne mumbled as she sat back down on the couch.

Mum raised her wand and pointed at the door. She barely had time to slip it out of sight before Mandy came in. "Sorry it took so long. I accidentally spilled the first cup, right in front of the door. You probably heard me trying to make sure no one slipped."

Roxanne looked down, magic had made the usually graceful Mandy's spill tea. Just so they could talk without interruption. She wondered what magic had caused the police chief to do.


	29. Chapter 29 Going Home

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 Going Home**

It turned out the police chief had been detained by a junior officer's question.

They all settled back into the office, and the chief said, "who's going next?"

"I am," Sevastian said.

"Saving the best for last I see," the chief said smiling at Roxanne. She felt herself go red as she hurriedly shook her head.

Sevastian rolled his eyes and jumped right into the story. He was a really good storyteller. He made it seem like everything they went through was an adventure, from hiding under the beds to breaking into the science building. She even forgot a few times that when Sevastian said Roxanne that he meant her.

Unlike with Mandy's story the chief's questions just disrupted the flow. He asked about why the kitchen door was unlocked and how many people knew about it. If only the staff knew, how had Sevastian known? Sevastian was unusually patient and very careful when answering questions. Especially about how they moved around campus.

Sevastian was to the point when he had left to try his idea. "I wasn't needed, Roxanne had the radio sorted. She's good at that Science stuff. It was just a matter of some listening and she'd get through, but if no one was on... I had to try. So I took the airplanes."

He described how he had decided to throw the airplanes from the Fibonacci building. "I had been in it only once on the endless tour first week of school. But on the tour we were told the building was so old it still had an observation tower. Because in the old days counting stars was considered maths. So it seemed perfect. If I could get to the observatory. If I could open the window. And if the tower was on the right side, not to mention the dangers of crossing campus without being seen. Not that I let any of that stop me. It was a relatively easy journey, I only saw two terrorists patrols. The building may have been old, but the doors were not. I couldn't get in any of them. But in walking around the building I learned that the observatory was on the right side, so I had to get in. I found a window that was open. The only problem, it was on the second floor. There were no drainpipes to climb and the brick was too smooth." Sevastian paused to take a drink.

"Was there a tree?" Mandy asked.

Sevastian shook his head, "not even a decent sized bush. I thought about trying to find some rope, or ladder. I was leaning against the wall kicking the corner as I thought. The windows were set in from the building by almost two the windows weren't too wide I could easily touch the bricks on either side." Sevastian held his hands out to either side to show the distance. "I put one hand and each side and pushed up enough to jump my feet up. I then grip with my feet and move my hands up and repeated. It was easy, probably the easiest thing I'd done all night. Getting through the window was trickier, I grab the windowsill and sort of dove into the room. I may have hit a desk but besides that it was a perfect landing. The observatory door was unlocked, and it is a cool room. Half the ceiling is glass and the other was these panels that could slide apart so the room could be open to the sky. I didn't open the panels because it would be too noticeable and plus you needed a key to get to the switch. Lucky for me there was a window high up looking out on the fence. I had to stack a chair onto a desk to reach it. So now I'm ready to send my messages via paper airplane over the fence and into a field. The odds were not good someone would see it. But if they found the three planes they would have all the information Roxanne and I had overheard. Also map of the school where I'd marked the old gym and where I'd seen the terrorists patrols. Plus sketches of the terrorists and their guns. After checking the Fieldspark side of the fence for patrols, I aimed and let the first airplane fly." Sevastian demonstrated how he thrown the airplane. "It flew straight and true, but it was losing altitude fast. It wasn't going to go over the fence but with luck it could still go through." He paused again, supposedly to take a drink of his hot chocolate. But Roxanne suspected he was enjoying himself and wanted to prolong the ending.

"Did it make it through?" Roxanne asked, unable to keep still any longer.

Sevastian smiled slyly. "Just barely it ricocheted off one of the bars so it was right next the fence. The next paper airplane I aimed higher, and it caught the wind and sailed far into the field. The third airplane landed between the first two."

"Wow! You got all three over," Mandy said, the appreciation clear in her voice.

"Congratulations," Roxanne said. She knew from all her test flights how unpredictable paper airplanes could be.

"What can I say, I have skills." Sevastian said, basking in their awe and appreciation.

"It was very well done," the chief said looking at his notes not Sevastian. He clearly didn't remember what it was like to throw a paper airplane. Roxanne looked at her parents and Uncle Harry. They also couldn't fully appreciate the skill needed to do what Sevastian had done. The police chief cleared his voice. "What happened next?"

Sevastian, Mandy, and Roxanne shared a look of annoyance at being under appreciated.

Then Sevastian went on, "nothing happened for a really long time. The patrols didn't go by and no one came to investigate the bits of white you could see in the field. I was debating going back to see if Roxanne had made contact when I thought I saw something move in the field. It was so low to the ground I thought it must be an animal, but I kept watching. Then it got closer, it was a man his, face blackened, army crawling across the field. As he got closer I noticed more men behind him. Then the man in front saw my middle paper airplane and he crawled right to it and unfolded it. It was like he knew it was important. After they found the other planes and looked the information over a bunch of the men hurried off. But a group of five stayed where I could see them. They took out this super stealthy electric saw and cut through the metal bars of the fence as easily as cutting butter. In they came and a few ran off down the fence line and two came to the Fibonacci building.

I ran downstairs to the window I'd come in and opened it. I figured I could save them trouble of checking the doors. But then I heard this huge crash from downstairs. I raced to the stairs and found two machine guns pointed at me. It made my blood run cold, knowing that if they shot I would die and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Hands in the air," a voice called. Just like in the movies. But before I got them to shoulder height the other man said, "its the paper airplane kid, you're Sevastian right?" Then the guns weren't pointed at me, and a bright light was shining in my face, I squinted and said, "yes." "And you're alone, there's no one else in the building?" "Not that I know of," I told him. Because in the movies if you say I'm alone it usually turns out that the bad guy is hiding just out of sight. I wanted to go find Roxanne, but they wouldn't let me. They finally gave in enough to let me send a message. So I folded another paper airplane and wrote my message. I told them Roxanne would know it was from me even before reading it. Then they brought me here." Sevastian shrugged and reached for his hot chocolate. He looked disappointed his story was over.

Roxanne felt that sense of panic, when she realized she was next. The chief tried to get her to tell the whole thing. But after the first painful 20 minutes of Roxanne getting quieter until he could not hear her. He gave in and said, "just tell me about anything I haven't already heard." Even with less to tell it took Roxanne over an hour to get all the words out so they could be understood.

By the time she finished Mandy had fallen asleep. "All right, if all the kids have been checked out by a nurse one of the deputies will assist you in checking out Roxanne. And will make sure the other two get to the hotel until their parents can collect them. If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

Roxanne looked at Sevastian and saw he was also surprised at being split up so quickly.

They left the office, Dad carrying the still sleeping Mandy, when Roxanne said, "can't we take them too?"

Uncle Harry shook his head, Dad nodded, and Mum said, "we can ask, if that would be all right." So they found a deputy who was checking out students. Most of the students had already gone to the hotel but a few were waiting for parents to come pick them up.

Even though the deputy had probably been working for hours he smiled when he saw them, "The heroes of the hour. What can I do to help you?"

"We'd like to take Roxanne home and were hoping it would be possible to take the other two. With their guardian's permission of course," Mum said.

He nodded. "Roxanne is free to go with you, once you sign this form. Unfortunately Mandy's caseworker has already requested she be sent to the hotel. Until a foster home can be found."

"A foster home?" Roxanne said.

"In case the school doesn't reopen after spring break."

Sevastian's head jerked up. "Fieldspark is closing?"

"Yes, for at least the break. To get the police a chance to do a complete sweep of the school, and for the security upgrade. Then there will be a hearing for the board to decide if the school should be reopened."

"Why wouldn't it? No one got hurt," Sevastian said angrily.

"This incident scared a lot of people, many parents have already pulled their children out. A school can't exist without students."

"This sucks," Sevastian kicked the desk, "it's like what we did doesn't matter."

Roxanne grabbed Sevastian's arm, both to comfort and restrain him.

"Sevastian," Dad said. Mandy stirred in his arms but didn't wake up. "No matter what happens, what you did saved lives. You are a hero, don't ever believe otherwise."

Sevastian glared at the floor.

"And it might not close." Roxanne looked at the deputy, "right?"

"That's right, and the more kids like you that will be coming back the more reason to keep the school open."

"Roxanne won't be coming back," Dad said.

Roxanne was about to argue that of course she was coming back, but stopped. She had been wanting all year to leave the Muggle World. To be able to go back to the Wizarding World, to go back home. Why did that suddenly seem like such a bad thing?

"Sevastian, why don't you give your parents a call and see where you get to go?" The deputy said gesturing to a phone on the table behind him.

Sevastian went over and started dialing, he spoke softly to someone on the other line for a few minutes.

Roxanne watched him but wasn't seeing him. Her brain was scrambling much like it did when people were staring at her. But no one was staring at her now, she had checked.

It wasn't until Sevastian was right in front of her speaking, did Roxanne focus again. "My Mum wants me to go to the hotel, her and Dad will come and get me tomorrow."

"I'd be happy to take you home, if that would be easier?" Uncle Harry said.

Sevastian shook his head. "No thank you. I'll go to the hotel with Mandy."

"Right, I'll see who's whose free to take you two," the deputy said, picking up one of the phones on the desk in front of him.

"Roxanne, honey you should say goodbye, you may not see your friends for a while." Dad said, gently shaking Mandy awake.

"What's going on," Mandy said sleepily, "am I late for dance?"

Roxanne smiled. "No, I have to go home with my parents now." Roxanne pause and then went on, "and the school..."

"The school is sending us to hotel to sleep," Sevastian cut in. "I'll fill you in on everything you've missed tomorrow, or is it today? After we sleep."

Mandy nodded eyes still half closed, "sounds good." Then she hugged Roxanne, "say hi to your family for me, and have a good visit."

Roxanne nodded she didn't trust herself to speak around the lump in her throat.

"Your ride is here," the deputy said, "please follow Officer Morgan." Mandy waved at everyone as she followed Officer Morgan.

Sevastian hung back. "Well bye," he said he held out his hand Roxanne.

She ignored it and hugged him, surprising them both.

After the very brief hug, Sevastian turned to go but immediately turned back. "I'll understand, no matter what you decide."

Roxanne nodded, he did understand the choice she now faced.

"Let's get you home," Dad said, picking her up.

Mum reached out to stroked her hair, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You had use all worried," Uncle Harry said.


	30. Chapter 30 A Promise to Keep

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 30 A Promise to Keep**

As soon as they got home Mum sent Roxanne to bed. It must have been a good idea because she fell asleep even before her parents finished tucking her in. When she awoke Fred was slumped asleep over a text book at her desk.

"Fred!" Roxanne said.

He snapped up and saw she was awake, then almost fell onto her bed in his rush to get up. "Roxanne! I was so scared when I got your note." Fred was hugging her tightly as if he'd never let go.

"Note?" Roxanne asked, and then remembered the letter she had left on her windowsill. It was hard to believe that had happened just last night. She couldn't even remember what she'd written. Now she was thinking about it, why had she addressed it to Fred not Mum and Dad?

Fred loosened his hug to pull out a worn piece of lined paper to show her. "It felt like someone had put a freezing curse on me when I read it."

Roxanne read her own words and blushed, at how dramatic it was. "Please send help, there are bad people with guns at Fieldspark and they want to hurt us."

"I woke the whole tower, and Headmistress MaGonagall sent her patronus out to everyone. Then Granddad Weasley sent his back saying they were going to rescue you and all the kids should go to the Burrow. We all Flooed through and," Fred paused to swallow and hugged Roxanne tighter. "Your hand on the Weasley clock was at mortal peril. All the cousins were hugging their siblings, even James was hugging Albus and Lily. And all I could think about was I might never get to hug you again."

Roxanne patted his back. "Its okay Fred, I'm okay."

Fred pulled away a little so he could look at her. He tried to smile. "I don't think I could handle being an only child. Roxy, I love you."

Roxanne felt her heart swell with love and pride, she had the best brother in the world. "I love you too, Fred. What happened next?"

Fred finally released her, but he held onto her hands. "Well pretty soon your hand began to move and it stopped at school, then all the rescue party moved to school too. About half an hour after that everyone but Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry came to the Burrow. They all assured me that you were fine." Fred paused and blushed a little. "I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew was Grandmum Weasley telling me I could go home. I came here and was waiting for you to wake up."

Roxanne reached over so she could hug Fred. "Thanks, for sending help, I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't really expect the note to get to you."

Fred grinned. "So your saying I saved your life. I'm a hero! But seriously if you need help you know I'll always be there for you."

Roxanne giggled. "Your my big brother, you'll always be a hero to me."

"Stop your making me blush," Fred joked, one hand dramatically on his check.

But Roxanne noticed his ears were red.

"Your turn, start at the beginning and tell me everything."

That's just what she did.

For the next two days Roxanne felt like she was waiting. She was waiting to see how she felt about things. She had thought it would be easy to figure out what she wanted if she had uninterrupted time to think. But after two days all she felt was confused. Fred had, had to return to Hogwarts to take his end of year exams. But not before make her promise that she'd write to him if she needed anything. Mum and Dad were letting her decide when she was ready to talk. But they seemed to get worried if they couldn't see her for long periods, and Mum often got tears in her eyes when she looked at Roxanne. Roxanne knew they only did these things because they loved her and had been worried about her. So she didn't mind the tears or sleeping with her door open so she didn't wake during her parents many nightly checks on her.

Rose Weasley broke the waiting, when she bursts into Roxanne's room at 8 o'clock in the morning.

Roxanne was awake but still in bed, watching the rectangles of sunlight move slowly down the wall.

Rose slammed the door closed and said, "Roxy we need to talk, you'll never believe what I overheard last night."

Roxanne sat up in bed and watched Rose pace back and forth across her room. "What?"

Rose stopped and turned towards Roxanne. "My mother's been lying to everyone. She hasn't been trying to start a squib school. I guess she's shown her true colors, she cares more about House Elves than her own family."

"Rose, slow down," Roxanne said getting out of bed. "How do you know this?"

"I heard her talking to your mum through the fire. She was apologizing for putting you in danger, and she should be, and that she would start a squib school right away. She thought it was good for you to be in the Muggle World. As if it was good for you to be without your family. But now she's seen how dangerous the Muggle World is, you'll never have to go back. Mum's going to teach you herself if she can't find anyone else. I told her you probably wouldn't be talking to her for a while, I certainly won't."

"Wait, you talk to her about this?" Roxanne said. She was having trouble getting as worked up as Rose. She couldn't imagine Aunt Hermione callously abandoning her in the Muggle World. Especially after she had been ready to ignore the Statute of Secrecy during the terrorist attack.

"Oh, yes. I confronted her about it," Rose said, sounding proud. "I've shouted at Dad loads of times, but this the first time I shouted at Mum. I think we're going to be closer than ever. After you forgive her of course."

"Rose," Roxanne looked at her younger cousin. Who was smiling, unaware they weren't on the same page. "Why didn't your Mum start a squib school?"

Rose shrugged. "She thought it would be better for you there."

"Oh, Roxanne, I can explain," Aunt Hermione said from the doorway.

"Mum?!" Rose said, her eyes darting between her mum and Roxanne.

Roxanne didn't say anything. She was curious to see what Aunt Hermione would say.

"We did it for you Roxanne. The Wizarding World can be so cruel," Aunt Hermione said, almost pleading with Roxanne. "We wanted you find a place –"

Rose cut her off. "We? Who's we?"

Aunt Hermione didn't answer right away she seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "We were doing it out of love, please remember that."

Roxanne waited, she had gotten good at it over the last two days.

"Uncle Percy and Granddad Weasley," Aunt Hermione said. "Granddad Weasley was so proud of you, he thought you were so brave and clever. He- We wanted the best for you."

Roxanne nodded it all made sense, and she couldn't doubt they loved her. She had had the most tangible proof anyone could ever have when they had all defied Wizarding Law and arrived to rescue her. She glanced at Rose and saw she had her arms crossed still glaring at her mother.

"Were so sorry we put you in danger."

Roxanne turned away to avoid them seeing her face. They weren't sorry they had sent her to the Muggle World, they were sorry her school had been attacked. She tried to feel angry, but couldn't. She tried feeling sad, but that didn't fit either. She loved her family and always would, but she still didn't know what to feel about anything else like her future. She stared out the window at the tree house, with the cushioning charm that had saved her life. She found herself categorizing what she saw. The tree was like trees everywhere so was part of the Muggle World. The tree house with its larger inside than out and cushioning charm was part of the Wizarding World. That bluebird, the Muggle World. That gnome, the Wizarding World.

"Roxanne," Aunt Hermione said. "That's not the only reason I came over."

Roxanne took a deep breath. "What else?" She didn't turn around.

"Grandma Granger sent me a letter. She says Mandy called her yesterday looking for you and that she'd try again today."

Roxanne turn, she need to get to Grandpa and Grandma Granger's so she'd be there when Mandy called.

"Roxanne, where are you going?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"I'm going to wait for Mandy's call."

"You're still in your pajamas," Rose said.

Roxanne grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she was down in the kitchen. Trying to convince Mum and Dad to let her go to the Granger's until Mandy called.

"George, Angelina my parents' house is very safe. I warded against Voldemort. And I will be happy to take Roxanne directly there and collect her this afternoon," Aunt Hermione said.

"Please," Roxanne said staring first at Dad then at Mum.

"All right," Mum finally gave in.

"But be back for dinner," Dad said. "Or we're sending out a search party."

Roxanne's lips twitched, it wasn't funning because she knew he would send a search party.

"Can I come?" Rose asked.

"No," Aunt Hermione told her daughter. "I'm just dropping Roxanne off, you floo home."

Rose pulled Roxanne aside and whispered. "Send me an owl if anything changes. I can't forgive my mum until you do."

"You don't have to," Roxanne said. Remembering that Rose thought she should be angry. Maybe Aunt Hermione thought she really was. She'd have to fix that soon. But she knew it would take her awhile to convince Rose and she couldn't risk missing Mandy's call.

Rose nodded, "I know." With that Rose was gone.

Aunt Hermione met her at the gate where they could apparate from. Roxanne braced herself for the pressing darkness, but it didn't make it any easier.

They appeared again on the Granger's back porch. "I'll be going then," Aunt Hermione said.

"Wait," Roxanne said. "I understand, I'm not mad. I'll explain it to Rose later."

Aunt Hermione smiled sadly at her. "I never meant for you to be in danger, I love you."

"I know, I love you too." Then she turned feeling lighter, to focused on her mission as she walked up to the door and knocked. As she waited she heard the pop as Aunt Hermione disapparated. Grandma Granger opened the door. "Roxanne dear! What are you doing here?"

Roxanne looked at her wondering how to explain all that had brought her here. "I need to talk to Mandy." As soon as the words left her mouth Roxanne knew, that they were the heart of why she was there.

Grandma Granger smiled, and gestured her inside. "You miss her don't you?"

Roxanne nodded. "How did she sound?"

"She didn't say too much but she sounded good." Grandma Granger said, before calling into the house. "Grandpa look who stopped by to see us."

Grandpa Granger looked up from his paper smiled. "Roxanne how nice to see you."

Roxanne tried to smile but it was like all the emotions she hadn't felt for the last two days finally caught up with her. To her horror she started to cry.

"Oh honey, you sit down here and I'll get you a glass of warm milk." Grandma Granger said, pushing Roxanne down on the couch.

Between sobs, Roxanne managed to say, "sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about It's been a trying few days," Grandpa Granger said. "You just let it all out, then we can talk."

Roxanne nodded, crying even harder because he was being so nice.

Grandma Granger returned with the milk. "Drink this up and you feel much better, and the calcium's good for your teeth."

Roxanne laughed while still crying. The Granger's were the perfect people to cry around. Because once she had had her milk they didn't watch her waiting for her to be done crying. Grandpa Granger went back to reading his paper. Grandma Granger took up a knitting project.

Once Roxanne stopped crying she found herself telling them everything. From how she hadn't wanted to go to Fieldspark, and how Sevastian had known she was from the Wizarding World. To how great a friend Mandy was, and finally what she had learned that morning.

"I don't even know what I want to happen anymore. If Fieldspark will even be open for me to go back to? If I want to go? If I stay I'll probably never get to see Mandy. But if Fieldspark closes, what are the chances we'd go to the same Muggle school again?"

"Roxanne, this is a lot to take on by yourself, have you spoken to your parents about it?" Grandma Granger said.

"No, I wanted to figure out what I wanted first," Roxanne said.

"And what have you figured out?" Grandpa Granger asked.

Grandma Granger looked at him her eyebrows raised. "What he means is, what can we do to help?"

Roxanne looked at her hands, feeling hopeless. "All I know is I want to talk to Mandy."

Grandma Granger smiled. "You'll get to, she said she'd call back around 10 o'clock today."

Roxanne glanced at the clock on the mantle which read 8:30 and then looked down at her hands.

"I can teach you to knit, I find it very calming to make something with my hands." Grandma Granger said.

"I'd like that. Grandmum Weasley knits, but she does it with magic. I thought it was another thing I couldn't do."

Grandma Granger was busy pulling out yarn and a pair of knitting needles for Roxanne.

Roxanne decided she must not have heard her.

But when Grandma Granger handed the silver knitting needles Roxanne she said. "I bet you've done a lot of things you never thought you could this year."

Roxanne tried to think if this was true but was too worried about Mandy. She glanced towards the hallway where the Granger's kept their phone. "Could we move the phone in here?"

"Sure." Grandpa Granger said, as he got up to move the phone.

Roxanne was grateful neither of them reminded her it would be over an hour until Mandy was supposed to call. Then Grandma Granger started to teach her to knit. Roxanne found knitting required her to focus completely on what she was doing. Thus hour later when the phone rang, Roxanne jumped and dropped another stitch from the four-inch long bit of scarf that looks like moths had nibbled pieces out of.

Grandma Granger answered it on the first ring. "Hello... Deb, it's lovely to hear from you and I would love to catch up. Unfortunately I'm expecting a very important call... Can I call you back tomorrow?... Great talk to you then Deb... Bye now."

Roxanne smiled at Grandma Granger. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Deb calls practically every other day."

They both went back to knitting and Grandpa Granger went back to reading his paper. But now Roxanne's focus was broken and she found her self glancing at the clock every five minutes. Half an hour until Mandy calls, 24 minutes, 18 minutes, 16 minutes, 10 minutes, 6 minutes, 1 minute, it was 10 o'clock. The phone didn't ring, still no call at 10 after, 20 after, half after, she was probably just busy, 45 after. Finally at 5 minutes to 11 the phone rang.

Roxanne quickly put the knitting aside as Grandma Granger said. "Hello… Mandy we were hoping you would call... Roxanne is right here waiting to talk to you."

Roxanne took the phone and tried to mimic Grandma Granger's volume. "Hello?"

"Roxanne, it's so good to hear your voice," Mandy said.

Roxanne was shocked, it sounded like Mandy was right next to her. She had expected it to sound of static like the radio. "Mandy, I miss you."

"I miss you too. What's going on? Sevastian said the school might close, and my caseworker is looking for a foster family for me."

"Where are you? Are you still at the hotel?"

"No, I'm in a group home. It's not too bad."

Roxanne frowned. Mandy was excessively positive so for her to say it's not too bad meant she hated it. "Can I come to visit?"

"No, I don't even know if I'll be here tomorrow or not."

"Well, hang in there will be back at school soon," Roxanne said.

"I really hope so."

Mandy sounded so sad, Roxanne wished she could cheer her up. But Mandy was the one who always knew what to say. Roxanne just said the first thing that popped into her head. "Have you been able to dance?"

"Yes, I've been practicing in the cafeteria here. There's plenty of room to do leaps and turns and there's a counter that works perfectly as a bar."

Roxanne smiled then remembered Mandy couldn't see her. "That's great, sounds like you're practicing a lot!"

"Every chance I get, and when the cafeteria is in use I stretch in the dorm room," Mandy said. "I'm pretending I'm already at the Ballet Summer program."

"Oh, have you heard back?"

Mandy sighed. "No, I'm supposed to get a letter this week, but what if it gets lost because I keep moving around and they give my spot away? What if I don't get in and Fieldspark closes?" Mandy sounded close to tears.

Roxanne felt terrible she had meant to cheer Mandy up, not make her cry. "It will open and you'll get in, I promise." Roxanne didn't know how she'd keep those promises but she was going to. No matter what.

Then another voice on Mandy side said, "your time is almost up."

"I have to go, it was so good to hear from you."

"You too," Roxanne said. "But we'll see each other soon."

"Roxanne you are the best friend I have ever had," Mandy said.

"You too," Roxanne said wishing she could put into words how great Mandy was.

"I've got to go, bye."

"Bye Mandy. I'll be here tomorrow around this time if you're able to call again."

"Okay thanks, bye," Mandy said hurriedly then there was a click.

Roxanne kept the phone to her ear just in case Mandy was still there. But after a while a musical buzzing sound replaced the silence. Roxanne placed the phone back on its resting spot. She thought for a moment about what she had said to Mandy and what it meant. It seemed she was done waiting.


	31. Chapter 31 For Mandy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 31 For Mandy**

Roxanne looked at Grandma Granger and Grandpa Granger.

Grandma Granger said, "how is Mandy doing?"

"Not so good. She's worried about her letter from the Royal Ballet summer program and about Fieldspark. I told her we'd be back at Fieldspark soon, so I need your help."

"You decided to go back?" Grandpa Granger said sounding excited.

Roxanne nodded. "I guess so, for Mandy."

"For Mandy?" Grandma Granger asked. "Not for you?"

Roxanne thought at first that this was a stupid question. She had made a decision why did it matter why she'd made it. Mandy belonged at Fieldspark and Roxanne belonged with Mandy. She could figure out later how she felt about it. "No this is better, if I'd made the decision for myself I'd have to be happy about it." Roxanne saw the Granger's share a look that was part disapproval and part pity, but ignored it. "Can I come by tomorrow around this time in case Mandy calls?"

"Of course dear," Grandma Granger said.

"You're always welcome here," Grandpa Granger said.

"Thank you," Roxanne said, then she took a deep breath. "Do you think you could also find out about the school board and how that will work?"

Grandma Granger smiled. "Actually I can help you with that. I was on the Primary School Board when Hermione was a girl, and I know the Secondary School board is run similarly."

Roxanne nodded, listing attentively.

"The School board meetings are an open forum. Meaning anyone may attend and speak," Grandma Granger explained. "We know that they will be looking for two things. That the security of the school is up to standards and that there will still be parents willing to send their children."

Roxanne nodded, she couldn't do much to make the school safer, but she could make sure the board knew she was going back.

xxx

Roxanne waited anxiously in the hallway outside the room where the board meeting was going to start in half an hour. She didn't know what she would do if no one showed up on time. It was bad enough that everyone was looking at her as they went past. As far she could tell she was the only kid in the building.

The first familiar person to enter was Uncle Percy. He was dressed very smartly in a gray Muggle suit. As soon as he saw her he turned pink and started talking. "Roxanne! Why did you want to see me? Not that it's not lovely to see you. Is this about what Hermione told you? Because if it is I would like to note that I believed and still do believe Muggle school is the best place for you."

"Uncle Percy." Roxanne tried to interrupt him, it looked like Rose had gotten to him before Aunt Hermione. She had tried to explain to Rose but Rose was being stubborn. Roxanne had enlisted Fred's help to convince her and was sure this mess would soon be behind them.

"Though here isn't really the best place for this discussion. Let's discuss tonight-"

"Uncle Percy."

"Oh, all right now it is," Uncle Percy said straightening his already straight tie.

Roxanne tried not to giggle. "I'm not mad and I know you love me, but I'm not here to discuss that. I'm going back to Fieldspark and I need your help to do that."

Uncle Percy looks stunned; Roxanne had done her best to mimic his clipped precise way of talking. But he recovered quickly. "The Statute of Secrecy prohibits using magic in the presences of Muggles-"

"Uncle Percy! Do you really think I would come to you if I needed something illegal?" Roxanne said cutting him off.

"Er, No," Uncle Percy said deflating. "Then what do you need?"

"I need you to say Fieldspark should stay open in that official legal speech that makes people think you're right." Roxanne said.

"What, right now?" Uncle Percy asked.

Roxanne nodded.

Uncle Percy cleared his throat and shifted his briefcase from his right hand to his left. "That sort of speech takes research and planning. I'm very busy."

"Please," Roxanne said opening her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"All right, because I do love you," Uncle Percy said, with a sigh.

"And I love you too. Thank you Uncle Percy," Roxanne said as Uncle Percy headed into the room.

The next familiar face Roxanne saw was not someone she was expecting. "Headmistress Malone?" Roxanne whispered.

"Miss Weasley? What brings you here?" Headmistress Malone asked, stopping in front of Roxanne.

"I want to go back," Roxanne said. Then remembered that they might not want her back at Fieldspark as her marks were so low. But she had been doing better in class before the terrorist attack.

"Wonderful, you know it may really help our case if you tell the committee you want to go back." Headmistress Malone said, not noticing the look of panic on Roxanne's face.

"Roxanne! I made it," Sevastian yelled as he ran over to her, Uncle Harry walking in behind him. "Oh, hello Headmistress Malone," Sevastian said. Then turned back to Roxanne to whisper. "So what's the plan?"

"Mr. Prince, do you also wish to go back to Fieldspark?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's why I'm here."

"Wonderful, I'll talk to the board, to make sure the two of you get a chance to speak." Headmistress Malone said looking much happier than she had when she entered the building.

"Yes, ma'am," Sevastian called.

Roxanne gapped after her, but no words came out.

Sevastian turned back to Roxanne, "have you seen the newspaper article?"

Roxanne shook her head.

"It's so cool," Sevastian said excitedly. "Its about how were heroes and save the school, I wish I'd brought it."

"I brought a copy," Uncle Harry said, he had just caught up with them. He handed Roxanne a folded Muggle news paper clipping.

Roxanne read the article, it made her sound much braver than she had been, but at least there wasn't a picture. Only when she was done reading did she wonder why Uncle Harry had, had it. "Why do you have a Muggle article?"

"I had one of my junior aurors look into the terrorist attack at Fieldspark."

"Why are you looking into it?" Roxanne asked.

Uncle Harry studied her before finally replying, "I had to make sure they weren't targeting you."

"Me? Why would they target me?" Roxanne asked.

"Our family is not without enemies, and the recent events have shown that you are not free from the danger. I thought of all the kids you would be the safest," Uncle Harry said, the last bit more to himself than to her.

Roxanne wasn't sure how to react to this, so she changed the subject. "Thanks for bringing Sevastian and helping me keep Fieldspark open."

"Wait you want it to stay open?"

Roxanne nodded. But was distracted from coming up with something to say, by her parents entering the building.

Uncle Harry saw them too. "I'll go find us all seats."

Sevastian frowned at Harry's retreating back. "What's up with him?"

"I haven't told my parents I'm going back to Fieldspark," Roxanne whispered.

"Me either," Sevastian whispered back, looking gleeful about it.

"Roxanne? Why did Hermione tell us to meet you here?" Mum said.

"Mum, Dad..." Roxanne said, her mind scrambling to find the right words, to start.

"Just do it quickly like ripping off a Band-Aid," Sevastian advised.

"Band-Aid, what's that?" Dad asked.

Sevastian looked at him, and Roxanne could tell he was about to say something unhelpful and rude. "I'm going back to Fieldspark," Roxanne said. All three turned to look at her, Sevastian looked proud, Mum and Dad looked surprised. "For Mandy," Roxanne added, because it was true but also to fill the silence. She saw Sevastian rolled his eyes, but surprisingly he didn't say anything.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mum said, but it sounded like she was just saying it to be saying something.

Roxanne shook her head. "No, I'm not sure of anything. I wish I could stay at home with you, but I made a friend." Roxanne glanced at Sevastian. "Two actually."

Sevastian threw an arm around her shoulders. "Oh we've been best friends since we got detention together on the train." Sevastian probably meant as a joke, but he didn't realize he was talking to George Weasley.

Dad nodded and looked proud of them.

Mum who didn't really approve of using trouble as a bonding method but was used to it, smiled at Sevastian. "We understand."

Sevastian looked at Roxanne, as if to ask, is this a joke.

She pushed his arm off her shoulder. "So can I go?"

Dad laughed. "We'd be mad to stop you. Now what do you need us to do?"

Roxanne smiled. He was treating this meeting like one of his pranks, but really it was her prank and she prayed it worked. "Just say Fieldspark should stay open."

Dad nodded, rubbing his hands together as he and Mum headed inside.

"And say you're sending your daughter back to Fieldspark," Sevastian called.

Dad called back, "got it."

Sevastian turned to look at Roxanne. "It adds credibility. And now I'm starting to understand why you're so weird, doesn't know what a Band-Aid is."

"Thanks for coming. I wasn't sure you wanted to come back to Fieldspark?" Roxanne said, when Sevastian finally stopped talking.

"Of course, I want to go back, we're heroes. Besides it's been so boring sitting at home alone in that creepy house. Are all Wizarding houses creepy?"

"No, you'll have to come see mine this summer."

"Cool. Can I ride a broomstick?" Roxanne had to think about this. The charm was on the broom, that probably meant Sevastian could. But before she was able to say anything, Sevastian said, "look more of your family's here."

They spent the next few minutes telling all Roxanne's relatives she was going back to Fieldspark, and explaining the plan. By the time the meeting was about to start, Roxanne was exhausted. Sevastian had helped with some of her relatives but had ruffled a few feathers too.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Prince, the meeting is about to start I've saved you seats," Headmistress Malone said. Gesturing to them from the doorway.

Sevastian started forward, but stopped when he realized Roxanne hadn't moved. "Come on, they can't be any worse than the terrorists."

Roxanne forced out a breathy laugh and followed him inside.


	32. Chapter 32 The School Board

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 The School Board**

The room was now full of adults all talking and trying to be heard over everyone else. Headmistress Malone had saved them seats at the front of the room. Right in front of the platform were five people were sitting at a long table looking out over the room. As soon as they were seated the central person spoke into a black cylinder that magnified his voice. "Silence please, we are ready to begin." He had to wait a moment for the talking to die down. "I now call the county school board meeting to order, we have one item on the agenda. Determining if it is feasible to keep Fieldspark Progressive School open. First up we have Jordan Pots to detailed the new security at Fieldspark."

A man with graying hair, dressed similarly to Uncle Percy stood up and was handed a black cylinder. He spoke for at least 10 minutes about the new gate and motion sensors on the grounds that could call for help all by themselves.

"Does anyone have any questions?" A woman board member seated on the end asked, when Mr. Potts finally finished.

A woman stood up. "How is a fancy security system going to make sure no more terrorists get hired as teachers."

The room started to buzz with whispers, "What!" and "It can't be true!"

The woman smiled at the sensation she had caused. "I heard it from a very reliable source. The police think that the terrorists attack had someone in the school helping."

Roxanne's jaw dropped and she looked wide eyed at Sevastian, who looked just as shocked.

The woman was still talking. "Most likely a teacher or a member of staff."

Roxanne gulped. It was almost too terrible to think about, one of the teachers helping men with guns into her school.

"If it was one of the teachers, I don't know if anything we say will help," Sevastian whispered.

During the uproar Headmistress Malone had been trying to say something. Finally someone handed her a black cylinder and she said. "I can assure you ma'am everyone hired at Fieldspark goes through a rigorous screening process."

"You're lying, you just want to keep your job," the woman said pointing at Headmistress Malone.

"The safety and well being of my students is my top priority," Headmistress Malone said coldly.

"Ladies, please calm down," the oldest board member said in a booming voice. Drowning out the muttering that had started.

"I have here the police report, that states Matthew Boyd. A former seventh year student at Fieldspark was the inside informant. Matthew Boyd was expelled last year from Fieldspark for violence towards his teacher." The board member held up an official file with the police symbol printed on it. "You can read the details about it in the paper tomorrow."

The woman sat down angrily, as if this was bad news. To Roxanne it seemed better that it was someone she'd never met instead of one of the teachers she saw every day.

"Any other questions or concerns about the safety of the school?" The board member waited a moment. "Good then we will continue. Next to speak is Headmistress Malone, at Fieldspark Progressive School."

Headmistress Malone stood and turned to face the crowd. "Fieldspark has a long history of educating children. We have top-ranked science and arts programs. Many of our graduates have gone on to Oxford, Harvard, and Yale. But more importantly than any of that is the fact that Fieldspark is a home away from home for our students. At Fieldspark they learn and grow and discover themselves. With me today are two first year students. You may recognize their names from the paper. Their bravery and ingenuity ensured no harm befell their fellow students during the terrorist attack. They are here today to tell you why they want to return to Fieldspark. May I introduce Sevastian Prince and Roxanne Weasley."

Sevastian stood up and Roxanne robotically followed his lead. Headmistress Malone handed Sevastian the cylinder and patted his shoulder before taking her seat. Sevastian spoke into the cylinder. "At the start of this year, I didn't want go to Fieldspark." He glanced a Roxanne who was staring at the ground in front of her not moving. "Neither of us did. But then as the year went on we made friends and it became like home. Don't close our school, cause I got a lot more to learn." Sevastian had finished. He didn't try to hand the cylinder to Roxanne, but he didn't move to sit down either.

"Are there any questions?" The woman board member asked.

A woman stood up, she looked much nicer than the first woman. "Aren't you afraid to go back?"

"No, we..." Sevastian started to say as Roxanne nodded yes. "We are afraid?" He asked Roxanne, forgetting the cylinder was magnifying his voice. There were a few chuckles from the crowd.

Roxanne held out a trembling hand for the cylinder. Sevastian gave it to her. She focused her eyes on it and tried to ignore the sounds of the crowd and the feel of them looking at her. "Terrorists, a person whose aim is to cause terror. Fear." Roxanne was focusing so hard on getting her words out she didn't react to the increase in murmuring. Or Sevastian putting a finger to his lips and shushing the crowd. "I'm afraid of the terrorists. They're all in jail but if I don't go back to Fieldspark and the school closes because of fear they will have won." Roxanne felt very proud that she had managed to say all she wanted to. So she was surprised to see her hand was still shaking when she handed the cylinder back to Sevastian.

Sevastian stood there hoping for more support, when the doors banged open and a man and woman entered. "Sevastian Prince what you think you're doing?"

"Hi Mum, Dad," Sevastian said smiling hopefully. "I'm trying to save Feildspark... Again."

There was some laughter from the crowd.

"You're doing what?" Mr. Prince asked.

"Does this mean you're not planning on sending your son back to Fieldspark?" The middle board member asked.

"We didn't think they take him back with his grades?" Mrs. Prince said.

Headmistress Malone stood up. "Of course, Fieldspark is honored to have Mr. Prince and Miss Weasley as students. Any school would be lucky to have them. And as long as Fieldspark remains open they will be welcome there."

"Oh, then we'll be sending him back," Mr. Princes said. "It's a great school, he'll be able to get into any university he wants."

Sevastian rolled his eyes, and then said into the cylinder. "Anyone else think it's a good school and should stay open?"

The first member of Roxanne's family to get the hint was Granddad Weasley. He jumped to his feet and said. "I believe Fieldspark should stay open, it's a wonderful school. My grand daughter has learned so much." After that many of Roxanne's relative spoke up, others argued. After few minutes Sevastian set the black cylinder on the table and led Roxanne back to their seats. Roxanne tried to pay attention to how the arguments were going, but she had no idea who was winning.

Finally the middle board member called for silence. "Based on what we've heard here today, we've decided Fieldspark will be temporarily open to students wishing to finish the school year. A follow-up meeting will be held August 1st to determine if Fieldspark Progresses School will remain open permanently."

Roxanne didn't know if she should be happy or disappointed.

Sevastian however was grinning and held out his hand palm out.

Roxanne frowned.

"Oh come on, it's a high five," Sevastian said.

"I know that," Roxanne said, and to prove it hit her hand against his. "I just don't know if we should be celebrating already, don't we have to do this all again in August?"

Sevastian shrugged. "So what?"

But Headmistress Malone had overheard. "Actually once the school is open even if it is just for a few weeks, it is highly unlikely to be close again. And by then the hotheads will have cooled off. Oh Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Prince, I can't thank you enough for coming." Headmistress Malone had turned to greet their parents who had come over. She shook each of their hands and then turned to smiled down at Sevastian and Roxanne. "I hope you are as proud of them as I am. I look forward to seeing you back at school." With that she was gone, off to thank someone else.

"That went well, I thought," Dad said into the awkward silence left in her wake.

"Sevastian, how in the world did you get here? You know you're not allowed to ride the tube by yourself." Mrs. Prince said.

"Roxanne's Uncle Harry gave me a ride," Sevastian said. Pointing to Harry who was hovering behind the group.

At this Harry came forward holding out his hand. "Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Prince."

She shook his hand.

Mr. Prince also shook his hand but with a frown he said. "Harry Potter? I've heard that name before?"

Uncle Harry nodded. "It's possible, I attended Hogwarts, like your other son Shane."

Mrs. Prince gasped. "You're THAT Harry Potter?" She turned to look wide-eyed at the redheads now surrounding them. "you're THOSE Weasley's?" She grabbed Sevastian's arm and pulled him close to her and hissed. "What were you thinking, Shane says." Mrs. Prince stopped talking, probably remembering she would be overheard.

"Shane was wrong. Roxanne doesn't think she's better than anyone else. And she's like me so she can't go around cursing people for no reason."

"There seems to have been a misunderstanding," Aunt Hermione said. "I can assure you there are laws against that."

Mrs. Prince seemed a little more believing of Hermione with her brown hair and very Muggle attire. "Perhaps Shane exaggerated."

"Boys have a tendency to do that," Uncle Harry said.

"That they do," Mr. Prince said, as he ruffled Sevastian's hair. "Sorry if Sevastian caused you any inconvenience."

"He was no trouble," Uncle Harry said.

"He's been a good friend Roxanne," Dad added.

Mrs. Prince smiled for the first time. "Oh, I thought you hadn't made any friends."

"Mum!" Sevastian said as the adults chuckled.

Roxanne tugged her Dad's sleeve, when he bent down she whispered. "Can Sevastian come over?"

"Of course," Dad said as he turned to the Prince's. "We'd love for Sevastian to come over and play, if not this week than sometime this summer."

"And you should all come for dinner, we insist," Mum said.

"We don't want him to be a bother," Mrs. Prince said.

"Sevastian can be very rambunctious," Mr. Prince said.

Dad waived this aside. "He'll be no trouble compared to the lot we're usually looking after."

Sevastian snorted and leaned over to whisper to Roxanne. "He thinks because I don't have magic, I'll be no trouble. Kind of makes me want to prove him wrong."

Roxanne nodded, she understood that feeling. "It may be harder than you think my Dad's an excellent prankster."

Sevastian nodded, as the grown-ups continued to talk about them. "I'll keep that in mind, you want to help?"

"Only if it's good," Roxanne whispered back.

"Oh it will be," Sevastian said, with his usual confidence.

"Sevastian come on we're going," Mrs. Prince said. "Say goodbye to your friend."

"Bye then," Sevastian said to the group in general. "See you around Roxanne."

"Bye," Roxanne said with a small wave.


	33. Chapter 33 I'm glad I Don't have Magic

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, who thankfully allows others to play in her universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 I'm glad I don't have Magic**

Roxanne didn't get to see Sevastian over the rest of spring break, but she did get to see Mandy. She had gone to the Granger's to wait for Mandy to call only to find Mandy herself, opening the back door to let her in.

"Roxanne!" Mandy cried, launching herself at Roxanne to hug her tightly.

"Mandy! What are you doing here?"

Mandy laughed. "Grandma and Grandpa Granger invited me to stay with them until school starts again on Monday."

"That's brilliant!" Roxanne said.

"No, you're brilliant. I can't believe you and Sevastian convinced the school board to keep Fieldspark open."

"How do you know about that?"

"Hermione told us, and we told Mandy," Grandma Granger said, coming into the living room from the kitchen. "Mandy dear, let Roxanne in and close the door. Then you can tell her your other good news over tea and biscuits."

Mandy giggle, and pulled Roxanne into the house and closed the back door. "Yes, its so exciting." Mandy had her arm looped through Roxanne's leading her further into the living room, when she stopped and looked back at the back door. "Why did you come in the back door?"

Roxanne froze, she didn't know what to say. Her family always used the back door because they apperated into the back yard so the Muggles wouldn't see them.

"Its a silly habit Hermione started, to surprise us one year," Grandma Granger said, coming out of the kitchen carrying a tea tray for two.

"And let me tell you, it sure surprised us the first time," Grandpa Granger said. "Our 50th anniversary was almost my last. As I almost had a heart attack at finding the whole family suddenly in the back yard."

"Oh, you loved it," Grandma Granger said as she poured Roxanne a cup of tea.

"After my heart slowed down, I loved it." Grandpa Granger clutched his heart dramatically.

Mandy and Roxanne giggled as they settled onto the couch.

"Enough about your heart," Grandma Granger said. "Mandy wanted to tell Roxanne her big news."

Mandy looked up from taking a biscuit. "Oh, right. I got into the Royal Ballet Summer Program!" She was smiling so big she seemed to radiate happiness.

Roxanne jumped up to hug Mandy. "That's wicked brilliant! I knew you'd get in."

"The letter was waiting for me here," Mandy explained. "I was so happy I cried."

"When Roxanne said you were worried about getting it we called the Royal Ballet's office and had them send it to us. We figured we could hand deliver it to you at school if need be," Grandma Granger said.

"Then I asked why we didn't just have Mandy stay with us," Grandpa Granger said.

"So they talked to my case worker and brought me here last night," Mandy finished excitedly.

"We tried to make it to the school board meeting but we got home too late," Grandma Granger said.

"But it looks like you didn't need us," Grandpa Granger said, ruffling Roxanne's hair.

Grandma Granger smiled at the girls as she took his arm and started back towards the kitchen. "Enjoy your tea girls, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

"Have fun," Grandpa Granger called to them before muttering to his wife. "You better have saved some biscuits for us."

Mandy giggle, then leaned closed to Roxanne. "So spill, what was the misunderstanding between you and Sevastian? It's been driving me crazy."

"Um," Roxanne didn't know what to say, she couldn't say Sevastian hated me because he thought I was a Witch. "It's not my secret to tell."

Mandy looked disappointed for a moment, then shrugged. "I'll ask Sevastian back at school."

Roxanne was tempted to let Mandy think it was Sevastian's secret. But she didn't want Mandy and Sevastian to argue first thing. "Actually its not his secret either."

Mandy frowned. "If its not your secret and its not his, than who's secret is it?"

Roxanne considered telling Mandy that it was not a bad secret, but she wasn't so sure about that any more.

"Is it Fred's secret?"

Roxanne's eyes widened, and she said cautiously. "Sort of."

Mandy nodded. "Are your brothers enemies or something?"

Roxanne didn't think Fred had ever spoken to Shane, Sevastian's brother. But they were in Gryffindor and Slytherin so it was more than possible. But she was tired of lying, so she said. "No, its not that." And then she changed the subject. "I almost forgot, Fred's friend Max invited us to an amusement park during the last week of summer vacation."

"Oh, I've never been to an amusement park," Mandy said, not commenting on Roxanne's change of subject.

"Me neither," Roxanne said.

Mandy paused looking at her. "Really?"

Roxanne nodded, wishing once again she could explain.

"Are you sure I'm invited? Your brother is two years older than us."

Roxanne smiled. "Fred suggested it and Max is really nice, he insisted I invite you and any other friends I have."

"Well I'll have to ask Grandpa and Grandma Granger." Mandy bounced on the couch. "Oh, this is going to be the best summer ever. The ballet summer program and going to an amusement park. I was so worried before, but now its like all my dreams came true, except better." Mandy pause to smile at the house around her then added. "Grandpa and Grandma Granger said I'm to come stay with them during all the breaks and holidays."

Roxanne smiled at Mandy's happiness, now she never needed to invite Mandy to stay with her. But it wasn't fair, she hated lying to Mandy about the Wizarding World.

"What's wrong?"

"The best summer for you," Roxanne joked. "A summer of ballet sounds terrifying to me."

Mandy laughed. "But you're looking forward to the amusement park, right?"

"Yes, it should be very amusing," Roxanne agreed. They continued to talk until Aunt Hermione came to collect Roxanne and take her home.

xxx

Roxanne was surprised at how right it felt to be back at Fieldspark and how easily Sevastian fit into Roxanne's and Mandy's friendship. He proved himself to be much smarter than his grades let on and he was always quick to cover Roxanne's lack of knowledge about Muggles. This is not to say things went perfectly. He still got into arguments on a daily basis most of them over trivial things as Mandy would call them. Though Mandy often let herself be pulled into them.

Sevastian's argumentative nature also discouraged or drove off, those that wanted a first hand account of the terrorist attack. Roxanne for one was very grateful he kept people from approaching her. Mandy didn't care about being a hero, she was just happy no one was hurt.

Scarlet didn't return to school along with Sevastian's roommate and many others.

Classes pretty much started where they'd left off. The teachers a little more jumpy and the students more subdued. But Headmistress Malone was trying very hard to make everything feel normal. She did not allow the smaller class sizes to lower the standards at Fieldspark. So the teachers were just as strict and diligent in preparing them for the end of year exams as they had been before. Roxanne was studying harder than ever, but it no longer seemed so hopeless a task. She wondered if this was because she had finally learned enough or because she now had a reason to learn. But these moments were rare as she was so busy. When the end of year exams finished, Mandy received B's and an A in ballet. Both Roxanne and Sevastian and miraculously scrape by with D's and C's. With a surprising A in Science for Roxanne. Mr. Crew had given her extra credit for winning the Science Fair.

xxx

On their last day Roxanne, Mandy, and Sevastian were outside enjoying the sun. Roxanne now had a big decision to make. Break the law and tell Mandy about the Wizarding World or keeping lying to her best friend. There was no choice really. "I'm going to tell her."

Sevastian's head snapped up. "You can't."

Mandy looked back and forth between them.

"Yes, I can," Roxanne met his eyes. Trying to communicate how important this was to her. "Friends shouldn't keep secrets like this."

Sevastian sighed. "Fine, but let's go to the tunnels where we won't be overheard."

Roxanne was surprised. He had been so insistent on keeping the tunnels a secret. Not that he spent much time in them any more.

"Tunnels?" Mandy asked, standing up to follow them.

"Swear you won't tell anyone! These are secrets you're going to take to you're grave," Sevastian said. Standing right in front of Mandy and looking down at her.

Mandy crossed her arms, not intimidated by Sevastian. But she paused when she saw how serious Roxanne was too. With a slight frown she said. "I swear on my dancing, I'll never tell."

Sevastian looked at Roxanne, who nodded, and then said. "Okay, follow me." Sevastian lead both girls toward the tunnel entrance near the Science building. As it was day they had to wait until there was no one around before, Sevastian lifted the grate. Roxanne went first followed by Mandy and Sevastian, who closed the grate behind him.

"Wow, who knew Fieldspark had secret passageways?" Mandy commented once Sevastian had joined them.

Roxanne grinned that was exactly what she had thought her first time down here.

"We can talk once we're away from the grate," Sevastian whispered. "And keep your voices down."

Roxanne and Mandy mimed zipping their lips. Then followed Sevastian deeper into the tunnels.

Finally after they had walked for a few minutes, Sevastian whispered. "We can talk here, as long as we keep our voices down."

"So this is how you hid from the terrorists," Mandy whispered.

Sevastian and Roxanne nodded.

"This is so cool," Mandy pulled them both into a hug. "Thanks for trusting me with your secret."

"Um," Roxanne pulled back. "This isn't the secret."

Mandy tilted her head, Roxanne could just see her face in the gloom. "Its not?"

Sevastian snickered. "Not even close."

Roxanne glared at him, choosing her words. "Its about my family. We just came here so we wouldn't be over heard."

"Oh, its okay, I know," Mandy interrupted.

"You do?" Roxanne said, a mix of surprise and relief.

"Yes, and I'll pay them back some day."

Roxanne frowned, Mandy wasn't the sort of person to get revenge.

"I was thinking I should tell them I know so I can thank them but if you think it should stay a secret I won't." Mandy turned to Sevastian. "But how do you know?"

Roxanne and Sevastian looked at each other and then back at Mandy. "What are you talking about?" They said in unison.

Mandy frowned. "I'm talking about how Grandpa and Grandma Granger paid for my ballet summer program."

"Oh," Roxanne said feeling stupid for not knowing.

"What were you talking about?" Mandy asked, when Roxanne didn't say anything more.

"Um, my family has magic," Roxanne said. All the words she had planned out to ease into it had left her mind when Mandy said she already knew.

Sevastian hit his hand onto his forehead with a smack.

Mandy tilted her head to the side. "Is that like code for your family is awesome and generous. Because I already know that about Grandpa and Grandma Granger. And the rest of your family is just plain awesome."

Roxanne shook her head. "The Granger's don't have magic, they're like us. My family are Wizards so is Sevastian's brother." Roxanne couldn't think how to explain it in a way Mandy would understand, uncertainly she added. "With wands and potions."

"There is a whole magic world hidden from the rest of us," Sevastian added.

Mandy looked at them, seemingly trying to decide if this was a joke or something. "They didn't seem magical when I've met them."

"Its Wizarding law that they have to keep magic a secret from Muggles, that's people without magic." Roxanne said.

"Like us," Sevastian said.

"Wizarding law?"

Roxanne and Sevastian nodded. It was only now dawning on Roxanne that if Mandy refused to believe them, they wouldn't be able to prove magic was real.

"You really mean it don't you?"

"Yes," Sevastian said.

"But you don't have magic?"

"No, we're like you. That's why I'm here at Fieldspark," Roxanne said.

"Well I'm more like you than Roxanne she was raised by Wizards," Sevastian said.

Roxanne elbowed him in the side.

Sevastian dodged and went on teasing her. "That's why she's so weird and clueless all the time."

"Well I'm glad about that," Mandy said, smiling.

Roxanne and Sevastian looked at her confused. "Glad about what?" Sevastian finally asked.

"Glad you're both at Fieldspark, of course." Mandy smiled and then added, "Are you glad?"

"Glad?" Sevastian asked, then wrinkled his nose. "Can we stop using that word?"

"Alright. Are you happy you don't have magic?" Mandy clarified.

Sevastian made a face. "Not really, I mean I'd rather have super powers than magic, but still it would be nice to wave a wand and make stuff happen. But apparently its hard and there are all these rules."

Mandy patted him on the shoulder. "It kind sounds like you're gl-happy."

Sevastian crossed his arms. "Just don't tell my brother."

Mandy nodded and turned to see what Roxanne's answer would be.

Roxanne spoke slowly, waiting for the right words. "I used to hate it, not having magic, not belong in my world anymore, but I don't hate it anymore. I'm not sure I'm happy yet, but learning about the Muggle World, especially Science. It's interesting, and I want to understand everything about it."

Mandy hugged her. "I'm happy you'll be happy soon."

Roxanne hesitantly smiled as she hugged back, this was going really well. She had expected Mandy to be mad, or want magic to fix something.

"Don't you have any questions?" Sevastian asked.

"I'm sure I will eventually. But I thought Roxanne's family was awesome without magic. And magic can't make me a better dancer, can it?"

Roxanne laughed. "No, there's no ballet in the Wizarding World."

"Then I'm really glad I don't have magic," Mandy said.

Roxanne knew she meant it. Mandy knew what she wanted and was working towards her dream with an unwavering passion.

They were silent for a long while all lost in their own thoughts, when Mandy said. "I have one other question, but it's kind of silly."

"What?" Roxanne said.

"Are fairies real?" Mandy asked.

Sevastian snorted, and muttered, "girls."

Roxanne knew immediately what Mandy was picturing. Tiny people in ballet dresses with wings. "Yes, but they're not pretty."

"They're not? What do they look like?"

"They're blue, with dragonfly wings, oh and they bite." Sevastian said. Then in response to Roxanne's questioning look. "The house Shane inherited was infested with them."

"How awful, I'll stick with ballet fairies thank you very much." Mandy said, twilling in the tunnel.

"I'll miss you," Roxanne said smiling. "Both of you."

"I'll miss you too, but we'll write loads and we'll see each other at the end of the summer when we visit the amusement park." Mandy said.

"And I've already been invited to your house," Sevastian said, then to Mandy. "Do I get to come to the amusement park?"

Mandy laughed. "Ask Fred about that. See you'll have Sevastian to entertain you Roxy and I'll have dance."

"Why do I have to ask Fred? He wouldn't know what an amusement park is?"

Roxanne and Mandy laughed. When they finally stopped Roxanne said, "he really is a good friend."

"Yes, but he also really likes to antagonize people," Mandy replied.

"Standing right here," Sevastian said.

"True, we're just teasing," Mandy said hooking her arm through both his and Roxanne's. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"And I'll explain about the amusement park on the train tomorrow," Roxanne said as they started walking back towards the grate.

Sevastian grumbled, but didn't pull away from Mandy. "It better be good."

"Oh, it is," Roxanne said, "trust me."

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN:** I can't believe this story is finally finished! It is the first novel length work I've finished and I'd love to hear what you thought of it. Thank you, to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed!


End file.
